Time Force: Tiempo Infinito
by Joan Carrington
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde la muerte de La Fuerza del Tiempo, los pocos sobrevivientes al recordar todo por lo que sus padres pelearon estos deciden dejar de lado la depresión para intentar detener a la Conquistadora, sin embargo, muchos kilometros lejos de la tierra, un equipo de heroes han encontrado a la unica salvacion que repondra todo el daño.
1. Chapter 1

Si bien en la Tierra la Fuerza del Tiempo había muerto y los pocos sobrevivientes habían quedado traumados física y Psicologicamente.

En el espacio a varios años luz de la tierra, una nave espacial, zurcaba el cosmos, mientras su tripulación cantaba, eran Los Grandes Heroes.

Hiro: _Hey ya'll prepare yourself for the rubberband man_

-Canten todos!- exclamo el pelinegro

 _You've never heard a sound_

 _Like the rubberband man_

 _You're bound to lose control_

 _When the rubberband starts to jam_

-Alguien mas sabe cuanto mas durara esto? Llevamos años en esta nave zurcando el espacio- opino Wasabi

-Ay no es para tanto, solo llevamos unos pocos años, además, es espacio es lindo, toda la galaxia suena al ritmo de nuestra música- opino Miguel

-Que suerte que te fuiste por un lado mas retro y dejaste atrás ese lado metalero- opino Honey

-A mi me gustaba- opino Coco

-Si consideras que cuando tocaron eso tu y Miguel intentaron matarme, si, era una buena faceta- opino Hiro

-Si bueno, eso fue hace años, quieren que ponga otra cancion?- pregunto Miguel

-Claro!- sonrio Honey

-Ay que hice para merecer esto?- se quejo Wasabi

-Ay no seas amargado- opino Hiro

Miguel puso otra cancion y toda la tripulacion empezo a cantar...

Todos: _Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa_

 _Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa_

Hiro: _Alo, Salut, Sunt Eu, un Haiduc  
Si Te Rog, Iubirea mea Primeste Fericirea_

Miguel y Gogo: _Alo, Alo, Sunt Eu, Picasso  
Ti-am dat beep  
Si Sunt Voinic  
Dar Sa Stii Nu-ti Cer Nimic_

Todos: _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei  
nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu Ma, Nu Ma Iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai  
_

 _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei  
nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu Ma, Nu Ma Iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai  
_

Hiro: _Te Sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,  
Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea._

Miguel y Gogo: _Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.  
_

Todos: _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei  
nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu Ma, Nu Ma Iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai  
_

 _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei  
nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu Ma, Nu Ma Iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai  
_

 _Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa_ _Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa_ _Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa_ _Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa_

Todos: _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei  
nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu Ma, Nu Ma Iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai  
_

 _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei  
nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu Ma, Nu Ma Iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai_

La cancion termino y mientras los chicos reian, Wasabi se lamentaba de su existencia

-Si hay un dios... se que el me odia- opino Wasabi

En ese momento un objeto se estampo contra la ventana de la cabina.

-Pero que carajos?- pregunto Fred

Ese objeto era una niña de 15 años, cabello rojo, lentes circulares, y su ropa estaba desgastada, era Kaitlyn

Los grandes héroes metieron a Kaitlyn a la nave y la analizaron.

-Como pudo una niña terminar aquí?- pregunto Hiro

-Es linda- opino Miguel

-Miguel, calma tus hormonas- opino Gogo

-Baymax, analízala- respondió Tadashi

Del traje del pelinegro salio una luz muy similar a la de un escáner.

-Mis sensores indican que esta niña lleva dormida por mas de 2 años- respondio Baymax

-Dormida? Eso es posible?- pregunto Hiro

-No debería- opino Baymax

-Despiertenla- respondio Hiro

Con un electrochoque provocado por Baymax, la pelirroja despertó de golpe con la respiracion agitada poniendo en alerta a los Grandes Heroes.

Kaitlyn volteo y vio quienes la habían rescatado.

-Y ustedes quienes son?- pregunto Kaitlyn antes de volverse a desmayar


	2. Chapter 2

**LISTO YA VOLVI, NESECITABA DARME UNA SEMANA DE DESCANZO PARA RECIBIR EL AÑO CON TODO, Y EN LA CREACION DEL POSTER TUVE UN PAR DE PROBLEMAS, PERO YA LO LOGRE.**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: IMAGINE QUE REACCIONARIAS ASI CON RESPECTO A QUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO FUERA EL EL EPILOGO DEL FIC ANTERIOR, PERO YA PODRAS VER QUE PASO DESPUES, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PARA TU HERMANA, Y CON RESPECTO A TU FIC, EN UN RATO MAS LO LEO, QUE BUENO QUE LO ACTUALIZASTE, ME DEJASTE CON EL PENDIENTE, POR CIERTO LAS CANCIONES QUE CANTARON LOS CHICOS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR SON "Rubberband man" LA UBICARAS MEJOR PORQUE ES LA QUE CANTARON LOS GUARDIANES DE LA GALAXIA EN INFINITY WAR, Y LA OTRA CANCION SE LLAMA "Dragosta din tei" ES UNA CANCION UN POCO INUSUAL, BUSCALAS EN YOUTUBE A VER SI TE GUSTAN**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, VAYAMOS AL PRIMER CAPITULO HOY...**

Kaitlyn volvio a despertar pero se sentia mareada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Con su corta vista pudo distinguir que cierto chico moreno la estuvo viendo mientras dormia, era Miguel.

La pelirroja se lleno de adrenalina, nunca se habia asustado tanto.

-Oye oye oye! tranquila!- respondio Miguel intentando calmar a la pelirroja- relaja la raja, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala

Kaitlyn no entendia que le decia el chico moreno , pero si entendio que le pidio que respirara para que se tranquilizara.

-Ya estas mejor?- pregunto Miguel

Kaitlyn aun asi no le entendio al moreno.

-Esperame aqui, no me tardare- respondio Miguel dejando la habitacion

El chico dejo el cuarto y fue donde estaba el resto del equipo.

-Oigan! ya se desperto!- exclamo Miguel

El resto de los Grandes Heroes fueron al cuarto donde Kaitlyn estaba, cosa que la alerto.

-Wo wo wo wo, tranquila pequeña, no te haremos daño- respondio Hiro

Si bien Kaitlyn no llego a entenderle a Miguel, a Hiro mucho mucho menos, cosa que la alarmo mucho mas.

-Oye, no seas asi, la asustas aun mas- respondio Honey acercandose a la pelirroja- ten, debes tener hambre

Honey le entrego un plato con sopa y una taza de te con miel y limon.

Kaitlyn en un inicio dudo de la sopa, pero no tardo mucho en devorarla, al igual que el té.

-Wow! eso si es comer!- opino Gogo

-Ya olvidaste que yo tambien por lo mismo?- pregunto Abigail

-Ten, debes tener frio- respondio Honey poniendole una cobija en la espalda a Kaitlyn- listo ya te sientes mejor?

Kaitlyn no sabia que decir.

-Puedes hablar? entiendes lo que digo?- pregunto Honey

-Si... pero no puedo verte muy bien- tartamudeo Kaitlyn

-Oh, ten, mis lentes de repuesto, los tuyos se rompieron por el golpe cuando te desmayaste- respondio Honey entregandole unos lentes

Kaitlyn se puso esos lentes y le ayudaron mucho, pues ya podia ver con claridad.

-Gracias, ya meo mucho mejor- respondio Kaitlyn

-Como te llamas?- pregunto Honey

-Yo... no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo nada- respondio la pelirroja

-No puedes recordar nada?- pregunto Honey

-No... espera... solo recuerdo un nombre... Kaitlyn- respondio la pelirroja

-Asi te llamas?- pregunto Honey

-Supongo...- opino Kaitlyn con nerviosismo

-Oh que bueno, yo soy Honey, ellos son mis amigos, el es mi prometido Tadashi, el es su hermano y nuestro lider Hiro, ella es su novia Gogo, el es Fred, ella es su novia Abigail, el es Wasabi, el es Miguel y ella es su hermana Coco, y ellos son sus primos, Abel y Rosa, y todos juntos somos "Los Grandes Heroes"- respondio Honey

-Si, creo que ya conoci a Miguel- opino Kaitlyn

-Si, jeje, culpable de eso, ,me pidieron que te vigilara mientras dormias- opino Miguel

-Eso no es cierto- lo delato Rosa

-Eh... Ok?- opino Kaitlyn incomoda intentando ignorar eso- tienen mas comida? todavia tengo hambre

-No te culpo estuviste dormida en el espacio por mas de 2 años- opino Tadashi

-Dormida en el espacio por 2 años? no lo entiendo la unica forma de que pude llegar aqui fue...- respondio Kaitlyn

En ese momento flashazos de su vida llegaron a su mente, de todo lo que habia vivido desde su infancia hasta que cayo de la maquina vueltatras hasta el vortice de tiempo.

-Lo recuerdo! Ahora recuerdo todo! se quien soy y de donde vengo! Soy Kaitlyn Peabody Anderson!- exclamo la pelirroja

-Peabody?! acaso eres algo de Sherman Peabody y Riley Anderson?- pregunto Hiro

-Eh... si, ellos son mis padres- explico Kaitlyn

-Que?! eso no es posible, nosotros dejamos la tierra hace 3 años, Sherman y Riley tendrian 23 años y tu serias una bebé, no negare que sieres una perfecta combinacion de los 2, pero eso no es posible, las fechas no cuadran- opino Hiro

-Cuando dijeron que dejaron la tierra?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Hace 3 años, en el 2024, estamos ahora en el 2027- respondio Hiro

-Eh, no estamos ahorita en el 2041- respondio Kaitlyn

-QUE?!- exclamaron los Grandes Heroes

-Como lo oyeron, llevan el el espacio 17 años- explico Kaitlyn

Los Grandes Heroes no podian creerlo, llevaban en el espacio 17 años y solo habian crecido en edad 3 años.

ustedes conocieron a mis padres?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Pues... no muy bien- opino Abigail

-Yo si lo conocí, fue mi maestro, pero ya no nescecito mas de el, luego de como me trato- opino Hiro

-Yo estoy de testigo de como Sherman lo trato- agrego Miguel

-Que raro, papá nunca me hablo de ustedes, ay no, tengo que regresar a la tierra! La Conquistadora de Tiempo va para alla!- exclamo Kaitlyn yendo hacia la capsula de escape

-Ahora de que estas hablando?- pregunto Gogo desconcertada

-La Conquistadora de tiempo, es mi gemela malvada- explico Kaitlyn

-Que dices? tienes una hermana gemela malvada?- pregunto Tadashi

-No es mi hermana, es... es que dificil de explicar- respondio Kaitlyn

-Porque no lo explicas en el camino, te llevaremos alla- respondio Honey

-Que? me ayudaran a regresar a la tierra?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Claro, es nuestro deber ayudarte- respondio Hiro

-Oh, gracias!- exclamo Kaitlyn aliviada de que algo al fin le saliera bien...


	3. Chapter 3

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO EL DIA DE HOY...**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: EN PARTE FUE POR AMBAS RAZONES, HONEY Y KAITLYN TIENEN LA MISMA GRADUACION Y SI AQUI SE APLICO LO QUE DICES DE LA TEORIA DE LOS GEMELOS**

Mientras tanto en la tierra, los sobrevivientes de la pelea estaban siendo atendidos despues de haber sufrido fisica y psicologicamente.

-La Conquistadora lo hizo, acabo con... la mitad de las criaturas vivientes- opino Alexia mientras le atendian ambas piernas rotas

-Perdimos, todos... perdimos amigos... perdimos familia... una parte de nosotros- opino Mike mientras abrazaba a Bruni

-Todos podremos salir de esta, eso espero- opino Gray

-Como esperas que salgamos de esta? Acaso ya no te funciona el cerebro? no podemos pelear otravez con la Conquistadora, mato a nuestros padres, casi nos mata a nosotros, y ahora quieren volver a pelear contra ella cuando apenas pudimos salir vivos? osea no- opino Pamela

-Dimelo a mi, yo perdi a mi esposo Kaden y a mis tres hijos- opino Petunia quien ya habia dado a luz a los 3 bebés que le quedaron ya que los otros 3 habian muerto con el chasquido

-Siendo sinceros creo que vamos a tardar en recuperarnos, fue un golpe muy duro- opino Dahny

Y dicho y hecho, tuvieron que pasar 3 años para que lo quedaba del equipo pudiera recuperarse, todos tuvieron que quedarse en Arendelle, ninguno pudo regresar a sus antiguos hogares, y menos Mike y Pamela, ellos no podian regresar con sus abuelos Henry y Jessica a Nueva York, pues La Conquistadora habia establecido un nuevo orden y era un suicidio ir alla.

Se habia hecho un gran funeral en Arendelle, con esculturas de Hielo, hechas por Bergdis y Dahny de todos los miembros de la Fuerza del Tiempo, Penny, Riley, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Antonio, Andy, Birgit, Helena, Kurt, Ellinor, Kristy, Ken, Ed, Angelita y de los demas desaparecidos.

Al unico al que no le hicieron tumba fue a Sherman, ya que la mayoria lo considero el culpable de todo ese desastre, incluso sus propios hijos Mike y Pamela.

Por otro lado, Jessica y Henry decidieron hacerle un funeral aparte en donde pusieron una foto donde estaba el junto con los hijos de Peabody y Angostina.

Los padres estaban devastados, sobretodo Elsa, habia estado separada de sus 2 hijos demasiado tiempo, y a pesar de haber recuperado el tiempo perdido con ellos, ahora le entristecia el hecho de no volverlos a ver nunca mas, tanto asi que que se deprimio tanto que sus poderes se salieron de control y crearon una nevada en Arendelle.

Mike en esos 3 años habia crecido, su noviazgo con Bruni avanzo tanto que terminaron comprometiéndose, lo mismo paso con Pamela quien se comprometio con Dahny.

Mike quien ahora tenia 20 años caminaba buscando a su hermana Pamela.

-Hermana? donde estas?- pregunto el rubio

En ese momento aparecieron Emma, Kristal y Elizabet (hijas de Idun, y por logica las futuras cuñadas de Mike)

-Hola, de casualidad no han visto a mi hermana?- pregunto Mike

-Yo no- respondio Emma

-Yo tampoco- respondio Kristal

-Creo que yo la vi alla afuera- opino Elizabet

-Ok, Gracias "Futura cuñada"- opino Mike alejandose

-Porque su hermana melliza tenia que enamorarse de nuestro hermano- opino Kristal

-Dimelo a mi, el hasta se va a casar con una de nuestras primas- agrego Emma

-Hasta aca huele a velocidad fria, tengo el raro presentimiento que dentro de poco, las 3 nos convertiremos en tias- opino Elizabet

-Y nosotras seguimos sin encontrar el amor- opino Emma

Mientras tanto Mike habia encontrado a su melliza en uno de los jardines, Pamela estaba contemplando una escultura de hielo de su difunta madre Penny.

-Extraño a Mamá- opino Pamela

-Yo tambien la extraño, y por mas raro que suene tambien extraño a papá- opino Mike

-Si, es increible que nuestros abuelos Paul y Patty lo odien tanto, vieras cuantas veces los vi pelearse con nuestros otros abuelos Henry y Jessica- opino Pamela

-Y pensar que segun mamá, hace años se llevaban bien- agrego Mike

-Como quisiera volver en el tiempo y arreglar todo este desastre- opino Pamela

-Yo igual pero tu y yo sabemos que eso no se puede, desde que Kaitlyn desaparecio hace 5 años, el vueltatras dejo de servir asi que... es inutil- respondio Mike

Pamela ya no dijo nada.

-Pero eso no es para lo que te buscaba- respondio Mike- ven quiero mostrarte algo

-Deacuerdo- respondio Pamela

Momentos despues ambos hermanos llegaron a la habitacion donde ambos dormian.

-Recuerdas los trajes de nanotecnologia que papá nos dio hace años?- pregunto Mike

-Los que mamá dijo que eran ridiculamente ostentosos?- pregunto Pamela

-Si, esos, pues resulta que desde hace un año, me encargue de mejorarlos- respondio Mike

-Nah... tu? mejorarlos?- pregunto Pamela

-Sip, y la verdad creo que el resultado te gustara- respondio Mike- prestame tus muñecas

-Eh... ok- respondio Pamela un tanto insegura

-Espero que me perdones por que te voy a hacer- respondio Mike

Mike le coloco dos implantes miniatura en la muñecas.

-Auch! porque hiciste eso?- pregunto Pamela

-No te preocupes, ya veras, de todas formas yo tengo uno iguales, presiona el de tu muñeca derecha- respondio Mike

Ambos hermanos presionaron los dispositivos que estaban en sus muñecas derechas y estos emitieron unas luces amarillas de las cuales aparecieron trajes de nanotecnologia color legro con lineas de luz color amarilla y el la parte del pecho un rayo de luz amarilla, el unico detalle es que el traje de Pamela estaba descubierto de los hombros.

-Tu hiciste esto?- pregunto Pamela

-Asi es hermana, que te parece?- pregunto Mike

-Pues... creo que si te luciste- opino Pamela contemplando su traje

-Y en buena hora, nos acaba de llegar la noticia de que hay alguien en japon que no para de matar gente- respondio Bergdis llegando con sus 4 hermanas menores

-Es hora- respondio Mike


	4. Chapter 4

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO EL DIA DE HOY...**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: SI, MUY TRAJICO LO QUE LES PASO, Y ESO NO ES TODO, A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO DE QUE PENSASTE QUE PAMELA Y DAHNY ESTABAN DERRAMANDO MIEL? SI MIKE Y PAMELA SABRAN COMO SALIR ADELANTE, Y ES CURIOSO, HACE 3 AÑOS CONSIDERE DARLE PODERES DE VELOCIDAD A ANDY PERO AL FINAL DESCARTE LA IDEA Y QUE BUENO PORQUE ASI PODRIA DARLE LA VELOCIDAD A MIKE Y PAMELA Y EMPAREJARLOS CON LOS HIJOS DE ANDY E IDUN PARA ASI COMBINAR SUS PODERES, NO HAS VISTO INFINITY WAR? GRAVE ERROR, Y EN JAPON BUSCARAN OTRA COSA...**

Mientras tanto en el espacio Kaitlyn les habia terminado de contar su historia a los Grandes Heroes, pues para ellos solo habian pasado un par de minutos.

-Asi que llegaste a salir con tu medio hermano y sin saber que era tu medio hermano y ademas de que tu padre te mintio toda tu vida? y que tu abuelo creo una version malvada tuya que casi te mata?- pregunto Tadashi analizando lo que Kaitlyn conto

-Si, aun tengo algunos traumas de como papá me llego a tratar en algunas ocasiones , el sobreprotegia en extremo, que suerte que tenia mi mamá y a los hijos de mi abuelo Peabody ellos en la mayoria de veces me defendia- opino Kaitlyn

-Uy si que llegaste a tener una vida dificil- opino Hiro

-Ya somos 2, yo creci en una familia donde todos odiaban la musica y solo porque se dejaron manipular por mi abuela- opino Miguel

-Yo perdi a mi madre cuando era pequeña y quede atrapada en un agujero de gusano generado por un portal teletransportador- opino Abigail

-Todos nosotros creiamos que Tadashi habia muerto en un incendio pero resulta que no, que habia sido secuestrado por la mafia china- agrego Honey

-Uy, entonces ustedes tambien han pasado por cosas dificiles- opino Kaitlyn

-Por eso somos equipo, porque no esntendemos el uno al otro, y pensar que Sherman queria que solo yo trabajara, y no tienes idea de lo mal que me trato solo porque intente hacer mi deber sin su ayuda, ¿y que paso? me regaño, me golpeo en la cara, me quito mi traje y a mi robot medico!- opino Hiro

-Robot medico?- pregunto Kaitlyn desconcertada

En ese momento aparecio una proyeccion holografica de Baymax frente a la pelirroja

-Hola, yo soy Baymax, el asistente medico personal de los Grandes Heroes, en que te puedo servir?- pregunto el holograma de Baymax

-Wow, el holograma de un robot, es tan adorable!- opino Kaitlyn

-Debiste conocerlo cuando tenia cuerpo fisico, parecia un malvavisco gigante- opino Coco

-Y que le paso?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Cuando recatamos a Abigail del portal teletransportador, Baymax fue succionado por este y poco tiempo despues lo volvimos a perder cuando fue succionado por el sol, asi que decidimos ya no gastar y lo convertimos en un holograma y su memoria sigue siendo la misma- explico Hiro

-Uy, se nota que si son muy inteligentes, y lo digo en serio- opino Kaitlyn

-Gracias- respondio Honey

-Se nota que tu no eres como tu padre- opino Hiro

-No quiero ni imaginarme como estaran el y los demas durante todo este tiempo que no estuve- opino Kaitlyn

-Y de paso hay que ir a San fransokio, para ver como estan nuestras familias- sugirio Hiro

-Pero por mientras, porque no nos relajamos cantando?- sugirio Miguel

-Buena idea hermano- respondio Coco

-Quieres unirte Kaitlyn?- pregunto Miguel

-Ay no, aqui vamos de nuevo- penso Wasabi lamentandose

-Vas a quedar anonadada Kaitlyn, mi hermana, mis primos y yo somos los mejores tocando, toco la guitarra electrica como el mismisimo Slash- aseguro Miguel- Dale Hermanita!

Miguel junto a su hermana y sus primos empezaron a tocar.

Miguel: _I feel my wings have broken in your hands_

 _I feel the words unspoken inside  
And they pull you under  
And I would give you anything you want, know  
You were all I wanted  
And all my dreams are falling down  
Crawling around_

Todos: _Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through and  
Save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay, stay  
Oh come on  
I've been waiting for you_

Miguel: _I see the world has folded in your heart  
I feel the waves crash down inside  
And they pulled me under  
I would give you anything you want, know  
You were all I wanted  
And all my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling around_

Todos: _Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay, stay  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you_

En ese momento Kaitlyn se unio en el canto

Todos: _Crawling around_

 _Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just save me  
I made this whole world shine for you  
Just stay, stay  
Come on  
I'm still waiting for you_

-Ah como amo esa cancion!- exclamaron Fred y Abigail

-Wow Miguel! nunca me habia sentido tan libre y tu lo lograste! gracias!- exclamo Kaitlyn dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla al moreno haciendolo sonrojar

Coco y sus primos aprovecharon el momento y sacaron una foto con sus celulares.

-Esto les encantara a mamá y a Papá cuando volvamos- penso Coco

-Aggggg- se quejo Wasabi

-Siempre es asi?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Acostúmbrate amiga, cada que cantamos, Wasabi se desintoniza- explico Gogo

-Wow! yo en mi casa casi no podia cantar asi, Papá decia que hacia mucho ruido y los hijos de mi abuelo Peabody se ponian a aullar- explico Kaitlyn

-Me imagino porque- opino Wasabi

 **HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY, SI LO SE FUE UN POCO CORTO PERO ERA LO MAS QUE PODIA HACER, Y SI SE LO PREGUNTAN LA CANCION SE LLAMA "Save Me" DE REMY ZERO, LOS QUE SEAN FANS DE SUPERHEROES COMO YO, SABRAN QUE ESA CANCION ERA EL TEMA DE LA SERIE "SMALLVILLE" DE DC, NO USO LA CANCION CON FINES LUCRATIVOS, ME GUSTA LA CANCION Y REPRESENTA A UNO DE MIS HEROES FAVORITOS DE DC "SUPERMAN", ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA...**


	5. Chapter 5

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO EL DIA DE HOY...**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: SI, ESE WASABI SI ES UN AMARGADO, SI ME ENTERE DE ESOS ESCANDALOS, EN ESTA EPOCA LA GENTE SE QUEJA DE TODO, YO POR ESO MIS HISTORIAS LAS HAGO MAS SERIAS, PARA HACERLAS MAS REALISTAS Y MAS CREIBLES, TALVEZ NO TANTO COMO LAS DEL LEGENDARIO, PERO BUENO**

Ambos hermanos presionaron los dispositivos que estaban en sus muñecas derechas y estos emitieron unas luces amarillas de las cuales aparecieron trajes de nanotecnologia color legro con lineas de luz color amarilla y el la parte del pecho un rayo de luz amarilla, el unico detalle es que el traje de Pamela estaba descubierto de los hombros.

-Tu hiciste esto?- pregunto Pamela

-Asi es hermana, que te parece?- pregunto Mike

-Pues... creo que si te luciste- opino Pamela contemplando su traje

-Y en buena hora, nos acaba de llegar la noticia de que hay alguien en japon que no para de matar gente- respondio Bergdis llegando con sus 4 hermanas menores

-Es hora- respondio Mike

Momentos despues los chicos entraron a un salon con muchas computadoras holograficas.

-Que tenemos?- pregunto Pamela

-Un individuo no para de asesinar criminales, ya ha asesinado en España, en Rusia, en Alemania y ahora esta en japon- explico Bergdis

-La gente lo describe como un hombre enmascarado con un traje negro con dorado y con un arma de congelacion y una espada- explico Anna

-Nada mas? bueno tal parece que tenemos un antiheroe aqui - opino Mike

-Y se ve que uno salvaje- opinaron Frode y Bolthor (Hijos de Ellinor y Elliott)

-Esto se pondra bueno- opinaron Kleng, Erland y Gullveig (Hijos de Ken y Kristy)

-Talvez si lo convencemos, nos podria ayudar para pelear contra la Conquistadora- opino Pamela

-Ojala que si- opino Bruni

Mas tarde los chicos fueron proporcionados por trajes de nanotecnologia color negro con luces, el de Alexia tenia luces naranjas, el de Marie y Eliza eran rosas y tenian cañones de energia, el de Adam era azul y tenia su arco y flechas, los de Bergdis, Bruni, Bifrost y Byin eran azul claro, los de Gray, Kell y Kol eran color rojo, los de Dahny, Emma, Elizabet Kristal y Emma eran morados, mientras que los pocos hijos de Ed y Angelita que quedaban eran color verde.

-Muy bien chicos, es hora- respondio Mike

Esa misma tarde los chicos abordaban el Jet que iba a ser piloteado por Alexia.

-Chicos! cuidense mucho- pidio Jessica

-Si, por favor, es su primera mision desde nuestra pelea con la Conquistadora... cuando sus padres...- intento decir Elsa

-Lo sabemos abuela, prometo que regresaremos- respondio Bergdis abrazando a su abuela

Momentos despues el jet despego y como era supersonico podian avanzar mas rapido.

-Muy bien chicos, esta es nuestra primera mision desde nuestros padres murieron, asi que... tenemos que ser valientes, esto es por ellos, este sujeto que buscamos... quien quiera que sea... talvez podamos convencerlo de que nos ayude a pelear contra la Conquistadora- respondio Mike- se que todos tenemos algo de nuestros padres, somos su legado, asi que... Fuerza del Tiempo... adelante!- respondio Mike

Era de noche, el Jet llego a Japon y aterrizaron en un terreno baldio.

Una vez que las puertas se abrieron el equipo pudo salir.

-Ugh, genial esta lloviendo, no podre usar ninguno de mis poderes - se quejo Alexia

-Avancemos- respondio Mike

Momentos despues Los chicos empezaron a caminar entre un monton de cadaveres que habia en la calle y llegaron al callejon donde aquella figura misteriosa acababa de matar a alguien cortandole la cabeza.

-Alto ahi!- exclamo Mike

-Sabia que me encontrarian muchachos- respondio aquella figura misteriosa.

Aquella figura misteriosa se quito su mascara y volteo, se trataba de un hombre calvo de 78 años, de ojos azules y narizon.

-Abuelo Gru?- preguntaron Alexia, Maire, Eliza y Adam


	6. Chapter 6

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO EL DIA DE HOY...**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE EXPLICARA.**

Mientras tanto con los Grandes Heroes...

-Ah... me siento tan relajada ahora, creo que ahora si encontre amigos de verdad- respondio Kaitlyn

-No dijiste que tuviste a Mike y Pamela?- pregunto Gogo

-Lo eran, hasta que descubri que eramos medios hermanos por parte de Papá- opino Kaitlyn

-No dijiste que tuviste otro amigo? uno de cabello blanco?- pregunto Hiro

-Riden? si, pero el desaparecio hace muchos años y no tengo ninguna idea de donde esta- opino Kaitlyn

-Y los extrañas?- pregunto Honey

-A Riden, Mike y Pamela? si a Mike y Pamela ahora que se que son mis hermanos , me siento mal de no haber pasado mas tiempo con ellos, y en cuanto a Riden, el fue mi primer amigo, y tantas noches que llore cuando se fue, ¿y que paso despues? me enamore de un chico que en realidad prefiere el arroz con popote- opino Kaitlyn

-Creo que no entendi esa referencia- respondio Miguel

-Ay Miguel, que inocente eres, lo que tu nueva novia intenta decirte es que salio con un chico que prefiere el arroz con popote, que toma coca-cola caliente, que machaca pistaches con los codos, que le rechina la reversa, que se le hace agua la canoa, osea que es gay- explico Gogo- de veras Miguel, ¿eres mexicano y no conoces esos terminos?

-Osea que tu ex-novio era gay?- pregunto Miguel a Kaitlyn

-Si, y de hecho intento echarle los perros a mi hermano Mike- opino Kaitlyn

-Eso si lo entendi- respondio Miguel

-Ja! me hiciste acordarme cuando muchos en la escuela me hicieron creer que Hiro y Miguel eran pareja- opino Tadashi

-Tenias que decirlo?- se quejo Hiro- Miguel y yo solo somos amigos, nada mas nosotros tenemos la mente limpia,a nosotros no se nos hace agua la canoa

-Creo que alguien tambien llego a pensar eso de Gogo y Honey, como vivian juntas- opino Fred

-y con esto ya tengo otra cosa con que identificarme con ustedes, a ti y a tu amigo los buleaban porque en su escuela creian que ustedes eran gays y yo estuve tan cerca de volverme incestuosa con mi hermano- opino Kailtyn

-Debio ser horrible cuando descubriste que el era tu hermano- opino Rosa

-Oh lo fue, ese sentimiento de frustacion, estaba tan furiosa en ese momento que me bloquee, use la maquina del tiempo de papá, cai a un tunel del tiempo, mi abuelo me rescato, mi lado oscuro se manifesto, intento matarme y termine aqui- opino Kaitlyn

-Creeme amiga nosotros hemos pasado por cosas peores- opino Gogo

-Como cuando casi fuimos tragados por un agujero negro- opino Honey

-O cuando casi fuimos succionados por el campo de gravedad de un sol- respondio Tadashi

-O cuando Miguel intento matar a Hiro cuando ambos fueron poseidos por 2 simbiontes alienigenas- respondio Wasabi

-O cuando la nave se que esta quedando sin combustible!- exclamo Hiro

-Exacto! espera, que dijiste?- pregunto Gogo

-Que la nave que esta quedando sin combustible! no podremos regresar a la tierra!- exclamo Hiro- nos estrellaremos en Marte!

El resto de los chicos regreso a sus lugares rapidamente.

-Sujetense! esto no sera suave!- exclamo Hiro

Justo en ese momento la nave colisiono con el planeta rojo y todo para los Grandes Heroes se puso oscuro...


	7. Chapter 7

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO EL DIA DE HOY...**

Momentos despues Los chicos empezaron a caminar entre un monton de cadaveres que habia en la calle y llegaron al callejon donde aquella figura misteriosa acababa de matar a alguien cortandole la cabeza.

-Alto ahi!- exclamo Mike

-Sabia que me encontrarian muchachos- respondio aquella figura misteriosa.

Aquella figura misteriosa se quito su mascara y volteo, se trataba de un hombre calvo de 78 años, de ojos azules y narizon.

-Abuelo Gru?- preguntaron Alexia, Maire, Eliza y Adam

-Alexia! me alegra saber que estas viva!- exclamo Gru abrazando a su nieta- ya nada me queda

-Que? Donde estan la abuela Lucy y el tio Dru?- pregunto Alexia

-Ellos... desaparecieron- respondio Gru cabizbajo

-Que?- pregunto Alexia

-Oigan, no quiero arruinarles el momento, pero la policia viene para aca- respondio Pamela

-Vamos- respondio Alexia

Los chicos junto con Gru abordaron el Jet.

-Osea que la abuela y el tio Dru tambien desaparecieron por culpa de la Conquistadora?- pregunto Eliza

-Como que tambien? donde estan sus padres?- pregunto Gru

-Ellos... tambien desaparecieron, al igual que el tio Kaden- explico Marie

Por su parte Mike y Pamela escuchaban la conversacion.

-No... eso no es cierto, porfavor dime que no es cierto!- exclamo Gru

-Si, y de nuestros pirmos no natos en ese momento, solo nacieron 3, los otros 3... desaparecieron en el vientre de tia Petunia- explico Alexia

-Pamela y yo estamos de testigo de lo mucho que sufrio tia Petunia- respondio Mike

-Y ustedes quienes son?- pregunto Gru

-Somos Mike y Pamela Peterson, usted debio conocer a nuestra madre Penny- respondio Pamela

-No puede ser! ustedes son los hijos de Penny Peterson? yo los conoci cuando ustedes eran unos bebés!- explico Gru

-De verdad?- pregunto Mike incredulo

-Si, aun recuerdo ese dia que gracias a que mi hijo Kaden reconocio a Petunia- explico Gru

-Eso entre ellos si era amor- opino Marie

-Es como Mike y Yo- respondio Bruni sonriendo

-Asi es, yo tengo a mi copo de nieve, y Pamela tiene el suyo- respondio Mike

-No quiero imaginarme como debe estar Petunia y el resto- opino Gru

-Oh, se sienten mal, requerimos 3 años para recuperarnos de los daños que sufrimos- explico Alexia

-Pues... cuenten conmigo como aliado, yo los ayudare a pelear contra la Conquistadora, esto es por mi familia- respondio Gru

Mas tarde los chicos regresaban a Arendelle...

-Ya volvimos!- respondio Mike

-Estan bien? nada malo les paso?- pregunto Henry

-No, y tenemos un nuevo aliado- respondio Pamela

-Gru!- exclamo Petunia corriendo hacia su suegro

-Petunia!- exclamo Gru abrazando a su nuera- me entere de lo que paso! supe lo de Kaden

-Si, lamento lo de su hijo-sollozo la rubia- donde estan Lucy y Dru?

-Ellos... ahora estan con mi madre, Kaden y el Doctor Nefario- respondio Gru

-Mami? quien es ese señor?- pregunto una niña de 3 años, de cabello anaranjado y ojos azules y acompañada de 2 niños de su misma edad, ambos rubios y de ojos azules

-Niños... el es su abuelo Felonius Gru, saludenlo- respondio Pamela

-Hola Abuelo Gru- saludaron los 3 niños a coro

-Gru!- exclamaron Nick y Judy llegando

-Oh! ustedes estan bien- opino Gru

-Donde esta mi hermana?- pregunto Nick

-No quieres saberlo- respondio Gru

-Oigan, tenemos una situacion, vengan- respondio Anna

Momentos despues...

-Que sucede?- pregunto Mike

-Hace unos minutos aparecio esto en nuestra camara de afuera- respondio Anna

En la pantalla se veia a una chica entrada en los veintes, de cabello cobrizo y ojos color miel.

-Hola hay alguien en casa? Mi nombre es Helena Carrington, ustedes conocieron a mis padres hace varios años, en el aeropuerto, en alemania, se hicieron muy grandes!- decia la chica

-Es viejo el mensaje?- pregunto Mike

-Es la puerta de enfrente- respondio Pamela

-No me ven? ya dejenme pasar!- decia la chica en la pantalla


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY, ANTES DE COMENZAR CON EL CAPTULO QUIERO ANUNCIAR QUE ES MUY PROBABLE QUE EN LOS SIGUIENTES DIAS SE ME DIFICULTE ACTUALIZAR, PUES HOY ENTRE A UN NUEVO CUATRIMESTRE, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, A DIFERENCIA DEL CUATRIMESTRE PASADO, AQUÍ TENGO MAS MATERIAS EN DONDE PUEDO USAR LA COMPUTADORA PARA PODER ESCRIBIR LOS CAPITULOS Y ADEMAS ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN UN PROYECTO, LUEGO SABRAN QUE ES.**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: ES RARO QUE SIENDO MEXICANA NO CONOCIERAS ESOS TERMINOS, YO TAMPOCO LOS CONOCIA HASTA QUE MIS AMIGOS EN LA PREPA ME LOS ENSEÑARON, EN ESTE CAPITULO VERAS QUE LES PASO A LOS GRANDES HEROES.**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY…**

Mientras tanto en Marte, en la nave estrellada de los grandes Heroes, los chicos junto con Kaitlyn empezaron a despertar, todos se encontraban mareados por el choque.

Hiro fue el primero en despertar ya que lo que quedaba de su simbionte se había vuelto a desarrollar y lo salvo.

-Pero ¿qué? - pregunto Hiro al percatarse de que volvía a tener su simbionte negro.

-Hola Hiro- respondió el simbionte

-Que? ¿Otra vez tú? - pregunto Hiro

-Si, pero no es por mí por quien debes preocuparte ahora- respondio el simbionte

Hiro volteo y vio a sus amigos moribundos en el suelo.

-Chicos! - Exclamo Hiro

Hiro corrió hacia la pequeña bodega de la nave y agarro 11 objetos circulares y cada uno los coloco en cada uno de sus amigos, de estos dispositivos salieron trajes espaciales color blanco con rojo y un casco transparente color azul.

Hiro también se puso el suyo para que sus amigos no supieran que el simbionte había vuelto.

Pocos momentos después el resto de los Grandes Heroes junto con Kaitlyn empezaron a despertar.

-Ugh… que paso? - pregunto Kaitlyn

\- ¡Oh, chicos que bueno que están bien! - exclamo Hiro

-Qué ocurrió? - pregunto Honey

-Levántense lentamente, deben estar un poco mareados por la falta de oxígeno- respondio Hiro

Los chicos se levantaron.

-Vengan, en el camino les explico, ya no podemos seguir aquí- respondio Hiro

El equipo de los Grandes Heroes junto con Kaitlyn abandonaron la nave ahora se encontraban en un paisaje desertico.

-Esto es inaudito, terminamos en Marte- opino Miguel

-Genial! - exclamaron Fred y Abigail

Durante el camino, Hiro les conto la gran parte de lo que paso a sus amigos.

\- ¿Así que estamos en Marte, nuestra nave ya no funciona y nos quedamos sin posibilidades de regresar a la Tierra? - pregunto Gogo

-No tiene que ser así, si tenemos algo de suerte, talvez podamos encontrar alguna de las colonias terrestres que hay aquí- respondió Hiro

-Si es cierto, mamá me conto que empezaron antes de que yo naciera- opino Kaitlyn

-Oigan, se que no soy el experto, ¿pero no creen que habrá que encontrar alguna de las colonias antes de que anochezca? Porque bien me enseñaron en la escuela que en Marte cuando oscurece hace un frio de los mil diablos- opino Miguel

-Si, pero no te preocupes, estos trajes están fabricados con moléculas autorreguladas, y se adaptan a nuestros cuerpos según nuestras necesidades- respondió Hiro

-Eso quiere decir que mantiene caliente lo caliente y que lo frio se queda frio- respondió Fred

-Que listo- opino Abigail

Durante las siguientes horas, los Grandes Heroes caminaron una gran cantidad de kilómetros , podían mantenerse de pie, pero no podían comer y tomar agua sin tener que quitarse sus trajes, ahora los chicos se encontraban subiendo una colina

-Cuanto falta? Llevamos horas caminando por llanuras rojas- se quejo Wasabi

\- ¡Si, me duelen los pies! - se quejó Coco

-A este paso los marcianos llegarán y nos abducirán- agrego Fred

-Necesitas alejarte de las películas e historietas de invasiones extraterrestres- opino Gogo

Justo en ese momento los Grandes Heroes terminaron de subir por la colina y vieron que varios kilómetros adelante había una colonia humana.

-Alfin! Encontramos ayuda!- Exclamo Kaitlyn

-Todos resistan, solo tenemos que avanzar mas y llegaremos- respondio Hiro

Los Grandes Heroes siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la colonia.

-Alfin llegamos!- exclamo Wasabi

-Que dramático eres- opino Gogo

Una vez que llegaron, vieron que la puerta de la entrada se abria con una manivela. Asi que Hiro fue el encargado de girarla hasta que logro abrirla.

Una vez abierta la entrada, los Grandes Heroes entraron y cerraron la puerta para presurizar la entrada de la colonia.

Una vez hecho eso, los Grandes Heroes entraron y se quitaron sus cascos, todo estaba oscuro y vacio en aquella base.

-Aqui adentro hay mucha paz- opino el simbionte de Hiro

-Shh, no hables- lo callo Hiro

-Con quien hablas?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Con nadie- mintio Hiro

Los Grandes Heroes siguieron inspeccionando el lugar.

-Parece que los pocos humanos que vivian aqui dejaron el lugar hace tiempo, se nota que este lugar lleva abandonado desde hace mucho- opino Gogo

-Baymax, escanea el lugar para ver si hay señales de vida- respondio Tadashi

Del traje del pelinegro salio una luz de escaner color azul que recorrio el lugar.

-Mis sensores indican que hay un sobreviviente aqui- respondio Baymax

-Un sobreviviente?- pregunto Honey

En ese momento aquel individuo salio de la oscuridad y empezo a atacar a Kaitlyn...


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY.**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: VEO QUE SI LEES MIS COMENTARIOS EN EL FIC DE ANDY, ES BUENO SABERLO, EN CUANTO A TU DUDA GRU FUE EL UNICO DE SU FAMILIA SOBREVIVIENTE AL CHASQUIDO, YA QUE SU MADRE Y EL DR NEFARIO HABIAN MUERTO DE MANERA NATURAL, Y DRU Y LUCY DESAPARECIERON POR EL CHASQUIDO AL HIGUAL QUE KADEN LA MITAD DE SUS HIJOS Y DE LOS MINIONS.**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY…**

-Que sucede?- pregunto Mike

-Hace unos minutos aparecio esto en nuestra camara de afuera- respondio Anna

En la pantalla se veia a una chica entrada en los veintes, de cabello cobrizo y ojos color miel.

-Hola hay alguien en casa? Mi nombre es Helena Carrington, ustedes conocieron a mis padres hace varios años, en el aeropuerto, en alemania, se hicieron muy grandes!- decia la chica

-Es viejo el mensaje?- pregunto Mike

-Es la puerta de enfrente- respondio Pamela

-No me ven? ya dejenme pasar!- decia la chica en la pantalla

-Tenemos que hacer algo- opino Mike dejando el cuarto

-A donde vas?- pregunto Pamela

-A hablar con ella- respondio Mike

-Ire contigo- respondio Pamela siguiendo a su mellizo

Momentos despues ambos hermanos salieron por un portal de chispas circulares a donde estaba la chica cobriza.

-Oh alfin! alguien quiere ayudarme! nesecito hablar con La Fuerza del Tiempo- respondio la chica cobriza

-Quien eres? Y que haces aqui?- pregunto Pamela

-Ya les dije, mi nombre es Helena Carrington Purple, mi padre me envio aqui, dice que el y mi madre conocieron a la Fuerza del Tiempo- explico la cobriza

-Si dices que ellos conocieron a la Fuerza del Tiempo, porque no vienen ellos?- pregunto Pamela

-Mi madre murio cuando yo tenia 5 años y mi padre murio hace 3 años por culpa de la Conquistadora, ahora solo estoy yo y mi mascota Lucy- explico la chica mostrando una perrita de pelaje beige, de raza entre maltez y french puddle y de ojos color miel.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos ayudarte- respondio Pamela

Ambos regresaron por el portal de chispas naranjas y dejaron a la chica cobriza sola.

-No! no no no! esperen!- grito Helena- No! abran la puerta! por favor!

-Mientras tanto...

-Porque hiciste eso?- pregunto Mike

-Hay algo en esa chica que no me agrada- respondio Pamela

-Ay porfavor Pamela, esa chica nos nesecita!- respondio Bruni quien los seguia

-Yo ya aprendi por las malas a no confiar en desconocidos, y esa chica para mi es una desconocida, ¿que tal que es una espia enviada aqui por la Conquistadora?- sugirio Pamela

-Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte, Pamela, ya olvidaste lo que tu madre te enseño? no juzgues a nadie sin antes conocerlo- la regaño Jessica

-Perdon abuela, pero ya lo dije, Yo ya aprendi por las malas a no confiar en desconocidos- respondio Pamela

-Ay si, y tu como sabes que esa chica es mala, solo haz hablado una vez con ella!- respondio Mike- ademas, ella dijo que sus padres conocieron a los nuestros, aunque sea dale una oportunidad

-Deacuerdo, la llevaremos a que vea la tumba de nuestros padres y asi sabra que no podemos ayudarla- respondio Pamela

Devuelta con la chica...

-Porfavor...- sollozaba la chica- Ya no tengo a donde ir!

En ese momento aparecio debajo de ella un portal de chispas naranjas y ella junto a su mascota cayeron en el.

-Gracias- Respondio la cobriza

Momentos despues Anna, Hans y Jessica conducian a la chica nueva a su habitacion.

-Instalate, aseate, alguien vendra por ti para llevarte con La Fuerza del Tiempo- respondio Hans

-Gracias señor Westrerguard- respondio Helena

-Disculpa a mi nieta, no confia mucho en los desconocidos- respondio Jessica

-No se preocupe Sra Peabody, vera que no soy una desconocida, soy una persona de confianza- respondio Helena sonriendo

En ese momento Anna le entrego un pequeño papel que decia "Shambala".

-Y esto que es?- pregunto Helena desconcertada

-La contraseña del Wifi, no somos salvajes- respondio Anna

Anna, Hans y Jessica dejaron el cuarto y la cobriza se quedo sola junto con Lucy.

Helena por su parte se asomo por la ventana y luego vio el reloj que su padre le habia regalado.

-Los encontre padre- dijo Helena a su reloj el cual tenia una foto de ella con sus padres Joan y Susana y su mascota Lucy.

Lucy se dispuso a lanzar un ladrido.

-Lo se Lucy, tu tambien los extrañas verdad?- pregunto Helena acariciandole la cabeza a la perrita

Lucy simplemente volvio a ladrar.

-Lo se, yo tambien los extraño, a mamá, a papá, y tambien a los tios Ostein y Suki, ellos eran lo unico que tenia y los perdi, solo espero que papá antes de morir haya tenido razon al enviarme aqui- respondio Helena


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY.**

Una vez abierta la entrada, los Grandes Heroes entraron y cerraron la puerta para presurizar la entrada de la colonia.

Una vez hecho eso, los Grandes Heroes entraron y se quitaron sus cascos, todo estaba oscuro y vacío en aquella base.

-Aqui adentro hay mucha paz- opino el simbionte de Hiro

-Shh, no hables- lo callo Hiro

-Con quien hablas?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Con nadie- mintio Hiro

Los Grandes Heroes siguieron inspeccionando el lugar.

-Parece que los pocos humanos que vivian aqui dejaron el lugar hace tiempo, se nota que este lugar lleva abandonado desde hace mucho- opino Gogo

-Baymax, escanea el lugar para ver si hay señales de vida- respondio Tadashi

Del traje del pelinegro salio una luz de escaner color azul que recorrio el lugar.

-Mis sensores indican que hay un sobreviviente aqui- respondio Baymax

-Un sobreviviente?- pregunto Honey

En ese momento aquel individuo salio de la oscuridad y empezo a atacar a Kaitlyn...

-No! ¡Espera! - gritaba Kaitlyn intentando defenderse

-Pagaras por esto Conquistadora! - gritaba el atacante

-Déjala en paz! - grito Hiro y con su brazo transformado por el simbionte agarro al atacante de la pelirroja y lo lanzo contra la pared.

Una vez que Kaitlyn estuvo libre, Miguel la ayudo a levantarse.

-Gracias Miguel, solo tengo un par de rasguños, eso es todo- respondió Kaitlyn con una sonrisa

-No hay de que- sonrió Miguel

Los Grandes Héroes junto con Kaitlyn se acercaron al atacante de la pelirroja que ya hacía en el suelo y vieron que su capucha se había caído revelando su cara.

-Esperen! ¡Yo lo conozco! - exclamo Kaitlyn

La pelirroja se acercó a su atacante el cual era un chico un par de años mayor que ella, de piel piel pálida, cabello blanco y largo, ojos plateados y un traje como el del Capitán América pero en color negro con plateado.

-Riden? - pregunto Kaitlyn

-Kaitlyn? ¿Eres tú? - pregunto el peliblanco

-Si Riden, soy yo- respondió Kaitlyn empezando a derramar lágrimas.

La pelirroja y el peliblanco se dieron un fuerte abrazo, mientras que los Grandes Héroes veían la escena entre conmovidos y confundidos.

\- ¡Oh Riden, no puedo creer que seas tú! - exclamo Kaitlyn

-Y yo no puedo creer que seas tú Kaitlyn! - exclamo Riden

Una extraña emoción de alegría y amor apareció en Kaitlyn una emoción que no sintió jamás ni por Mike o por Cletus.

-Oh Riden, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe, ¿dónde estuviste? - pregunto Kaitlyn

-Ocupado, recorriendo el mundo y también perseguía a alguien que se hacía llamar "La Conquistadora de Tiempo"- explico Riden

-Que? ¿Conoces a la Conquistadora de Tiempo? - pregunto Kaitlyn

-Porque crees que termine aquí, ella me lanzo fuera de la tierra y casi muero, que suerte que un grupo de astronautas que iban llegando a las colonias terrestres aquí en Marte me encontraron y me rescataron- respondió Riden

-Y dónde están? - pregunto Kaitlyn- porque este lugar está abandonado?

-Es… difícil de explicar- respondió Riden

-Como que difícil de explicar? No entiendo- respondió la pelirroja

-Kaitlyn… Hace 3 años la Conquistadora de tiempo gano, ella… deshizo las mentiras del mundo… y elimino al 50 por ciento de la población mundial- respondió Riden

\- ¡¿QUE?!- exclamaron Kaitlyn y Los Grandes Héroes

-Así es, los habitantes de esta colonia terrestre desaparecieron, yo soy el unico sobreviviente por eso he pasado los últimos 3 años preparando mi viaje de regreso a la tierra- explico Riden mostrando el holograma de una nave espacial con un diseño similar al del halcón milenario de Star Wars

-De lujo! - exclamo Fred

-Pero he tenido problemas técnicos que me han retrasado estos 3 años- explico Riden

-3 años? Riden, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me fui, porque según los Grandes Heroes estuve dormida a la deriva en el espacio por 2 años luego de que cai de la maquina del tiempo- respondió Kaitlyn

-y contando los 3 años que han pasado desde que la Conquistadora gano, entonces llevas en el el espacio por 5 años- respondió Riden

-5 años lejos de la tierra? No puede ser ha pasado demasiado tiempo- respondió Kaitlyn

-Por eso llevo planeando este viaje de regreso, desde hace años, deben estar cansados, mañana empezaremos- respondió Riden

-De acuerdo- respondió Kaitlyn determinante

-Asi que… ustedes son los Grandes Heroes? - pregunto Riden

-Asi es, nosotros encontramos a Kaitlyn hace un par de días- explico Hiro

-Para ustedes fueron hace unos días, para mi ustedes la encontraron hace 3 años- respondió Riden- es increíble, ustedes no han envejecido casi nada

-Oye! ¡A una mujer jamás se le critica su edad! - lo regaño Coco

-Relájate hermana! - opino Miguel

-Lo siento- respondió Coco

-Si es cierto lo que dices Riden, nosotros necesitamos egresar a San Fransokio para ver cómo están nuestras familias- respondió Tadashi

-Si- respondió Honey

-Empiezo a cuestionarme que había algo raro en nuestra nave- opino Wasabi

-Ay tu siempre tan dramático Wasabi- opino Gogo


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY.**

Momentos despues Anna, Hans y Jessica conducian a la chica nueva a su habitacion.

-Instalate, aseate, alguien vendra por ti para llevarte con La Fuerza del Tiempo- respondio Hans

-Gracias señor Westrerguard- respondio Helena

-Disculpa a mi nieta, no confia mucho en los desconocidos- respondio Jessica

-No se preocupe Sra Peabody, vera que no soy una desconocida, soy una persona de confianza- respondio Helena sonriendo

En ese momento Anna le entrego un pequeño papel que decia "Shambala".

-Y esto que es?- pregunto Helena desconcertada

-La contraseña del Wifi, no somos salvajes- respondio Anna

Anna, Hans y Jessica dejaron el cuarto y la cobriza se quedo sola junto con Lucy.

Helena por su parte se asomo por la ventana y luego vio el reloj que su padre le habia regalado.

-Los encontre padre- dijo Helena a su reloj el cual tenia una foto de ella con sus padres Joan y Susana y su mascota Lucy.

Lucy se dispuso a lanzar un ladrido.

-Lo se Lucy, tu tambien los extrañas verdad?- pregunto Helena acariciandole la cabeza a la perrita

Lucy simplemente volvio a ladrar.

-Lo se, yo tambien los extraño, a mamá, a papá, y tambien a los tios Ostein y Suki, ellos eran lo unico que tenia y los perdi, solo espero que papá antes de morir haya tenido razon al enviarme aqui- respondio Helena

Helena primero baño a su mascota Lucy, y también le corto el pelo, había quedado blanca, tantos años de falta de aseo habían hecho que su pelaje se oscureciera.

-Listo Lucy, ya quedaste blanca, ahora voy yo- respondió Helena

A diferencia de su mascota, Helena no estaba tan sucia, pero si llevaba algo de tiempo sin bañarse.

Una vez lista, Helena salió de bañarse y al secarse, su cabello cobrizo era más brillante.

-Talvez papá era castaño, pero de nacimiento era pelirrojo- opino Helena

La cobriza se peinó el cabello en una coleta de caballo, se puso un pantalón gris y una camisa rosa de cuadros, y arreglo a Lucy peinándola y poniéndole un moño azul en la cabeza.

-Perfecto, ya quedaste Lucy- respondió Helena con una sonrisa

La perrita lanzo un ladrido, saco la lengua y empezó a mover la cola en señal de felicidad.

-Buena niña, que bueno que papá logro hacer que pudieras vivir mucho más, llevas con él desde que el cumplió catorce años, eres grande Lucy- respondió Helena

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Pase! - respondió Helena

En ese momento entro una mujer de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos morados.

-Sra Hopps! - respondió Helena

-Ya acabaste? - pregunto Judy

-Si solo me estaba terminando de arreglar- respondió Helena

-Tienes hambre? - pregunto Judy

-Si- respondió Helena

-Ven te preparare algo- respondió Judy

-Gracias- respondió Helena- vamos Lucy

La cobriza y la perrita siguieron a Judy hasta la cocina.

-Zanahorias? ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Nick

-Vine a prepararle algo de comer a nuestra invitada, ¿me vas a ayudar? ¿O te vas a quedar ahí comiendo moras? - pregunto Judy

-Tu tranquila Zanahorias, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para ayudar- respondió Nick

-Podrían también prepararle algo a mi mascota? - pregunto Helena

-Con mucho gusto niña, ¿cómo se llama? - pregunto Nick acercándose a la perrita para acariciarle la cabeza

-Se llama Lucy, mi papá la llamo así- explico Helena

-Lucy... se llama igual que mi hermana- respondió Nick

-Acaso ella también fue una de las víctimas de la Conquistadora? - pregunto Helena

-No quisiera hablar de eso- respondió Nick secamente

-Me lo imagino, mi padre y mis tops también fueron víctimas del chasquido de la Conquistadora- respondió Helena

-Y qué me dices de tu madre? - pregunto Judy

-Ella murió cuando yo tenía 5 años, esto es lo único que conservo de ella- respondió Helena mostrando un collar con la réplica del ojo de Agamoto de Doctor Strange- Y esto es lo único que conservo de mi papá- Helena mostro su reloj- he estado sola desde hace 3 años que papá murió antes de morir me dijo que viniera aquí, que La Fuerza del Tiempo podría ayudarme

-Pobrecilla debiste pasar por mucho- opino Judy

-Sí, pero con el tiempo aprendí a defenderme y salir de los problemas fácilmente, ¿verdad Lucy? - pregunto Helena

La perrita simplemente lanzo un ladrido en contestación.

Momentos después Helena terminaba de comer junto con Lucy

-Wow ese sándwich de mermelada de moras con queso y ese jugo de zanahorias estaba delicioso- opino Helena limpiándose la boca

-Qué bueno que te gustara- sonrió Judy

-A ti también te gusto Lucy? - pregunto Helena

La perrita simplemente se dispuso a lanzar un ladrido.

-Buena niña- sonrió Helena

-Ah aquí estas, te estábamos buscando- respondió Anna acompañada de su prima Rapunzel.

-Sí, jeje, es que ella se ofreció a darme de comer- explico Helena

-Wow Judy que solidaria eres- opino Rapunzel

-Era lo menos que Nick y yo podíamos hacer- respondió Judy

-Tú lo has dicho Zanahorias- respondió Nick

-Bueno, ven Helena, los chicos te esperan- respondió Anna

-Voy, Gracias Nick, gracias Judy, la comida estuvo deliciosa- respondio Helena

-No hay de que- se despidieron Nick y Judy

Momentos después, Helena llegaba a donde los chicos la estaban esperando.

-Vaya hasta que al fin apareces!- opino Pamela

-Lo siento es que tenia hambre y me dieron comida- respondio Helena

-Lo que sea, ven si quieres ver a la Fuerza del Tiempo- respondio Pamela seria

Momentos despues los chicos junto con la cobriza llegaban al jardin principal.

-Que hacemos aqui?- pregunto Helena

-Querias conocer a la fuerza del tiempo, ¿verdad?- pregunto Pamela

-Eh... si?- respondio Helena confundida

-Pues aqui los tienes La Fuerza del Tiempo que buscas, a ver si puedes hablar con ellos y luego te vas de aqui- respondio Pamela dejando que la cobriza viera las tumbas de los miembros originales.

-No no puede ser!- exclamo Helena cayendo de rodillas frente a las tumbas.


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY.**

Momentos despues los chicos junto con la cobriza llegaban al jardin principal.

-Que hacemos aqui?- pregunto Helena

-Querias conocer a la fuerza del tiempo, ¿verdad?- pregunto Pamela

-Eh... si?- respondio Helena confundida

-Pues aqui los tienes La Fuerza del Tiempo que buscas, a ver si puedes hablar con ellos y luego te vas de aqui- respondio Pamela dejando que la cobriza viera las tumbas de los miembros originales.

-No no puede ser!- exclamo Helena cayendo de rodillas frente a las tumbas.

Durante un buen rato, Helena contemplaba las tumbas de la Fuerza del Tiempo acompañada de su mascota Lucy.

Por su parte, Pamela no dejaba de vigilarla.

-Cuanto tiempo lleva ahi?- pregunto Mike

-Como 3 horas- respondio Pamela revisando su reloj

-No crees que ya es demasiado?- pregunto Alexia acompañada de sus primos Marie, Eliza, Adam y los pocos minions que quedaban

-Que sucede?- pregunto Anna junto con Hans, Jessica, Elsa y Liv

-Que esa chica lleva como 3 horas incada sobre las tumbas de nuestros padres, y no se ha movido de ahi- explico Pamela

En ese momento la perrita Lucy se acerco a ellos.

-Y tu que nos ves?- pregunto Pamela

-Oye! que manera de hablarle a los animales es esa?- la regaño Jessica

-Aww que adorable es!- exclamo Adam

En ese momento Lucy empezo a perseguir a los Minions que quedaban.

-Hablare con ella- respondio Alexia

-Oye No!- exclamo Pamela intentando detenerla

-Dejala, esa pobre chica nesecita alguien de su edad con quien hablar- respondio Jessica

Alexia se acerco a Helena quien seguia incada frente a las tumbas de La Fuerza del Tiempo.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Alexia

Helena volteo a ver a Alexia y simplemente la abrazo con fuerza.

-Tranquila, no tienes porque estar asi- respondio Alexia

-Pase 3 años de mi vida buscando a la Fuerza del Tiempo porque mi papá me lo pidio antes de morir, pero estos 3 años los desperdicie y de la peor manera- sollozo Helena

-Oye, a mi tambien me afecto mucho, esas tumbas que tienen los nombres de Margo y Antonio, son las tumbas de mis padres- respondio Alexia

-Tu eres la hija del Hombre en llamas y la Mujer electrica?- pregunto Helena

-Podria decirse- respondio Alexia mostrando parte de su poder

-Oigan no vienen? la abuela Elsa ya preparo la cena, hoy es viernes y siempre hace un pequeño espectaculo- respondio Bifrost llegando

-Iremos en un minuto, ven Helena un poco de musica talvez te haga sentir mejor- respondio Alexia

-Eso espero- respondio Helena

-Con un demonio lo que faltaba!- se quejo Pamela

Mas tarde despues de que la familia Real terminara de cenar, Elsa junto con su nieta mayor, Bergdis fueron las encargadas de montar un pequeño espectaculo en la sala.

Bergdis: _A featherbed to rest my head  
On roses would I lay  
A full moon would glow every night  
And summer would be every day_

 _We'd dance and sing all afternoon  
And rain would wash troubles away  
Every wish would be granted for me  
If I could be queen for a day_

 _The finest horse, the color of night  
The likes you never did see  
Silver stars and firelight  
And candles would burn just for me_

 _We'd dance and sing all afternoon  
And rain would wash troubles away  
Every wish would be granted for me  
If I could be queen for a day_

 _Oh, but to be the golden one  
Oh, just for one moment in the sun_

 _And when the night grew cold and dark  
And worries ran too deep  
Angels would surround my bed  
And carry me off to sleep_

 _We'd dance and sing all afternoon  
And rain would wash troubles away  
Every wish would be granted for me  
If I could be queen for a day_

 _Every wish would be granted for me  
If I could be queen for a day  
If I could be queen for a day  
If I could be queen for a day_


	13. Chapter 13

**UNA PEQUEÑA DISCULPA QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR HAYA SIDO TAN CORTO, PERO SE ME HIZO TARDE Y NO PUDE ESCRIBIR LO DEMAS, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, EL CAPITULO DE HOY SERA LARGO Y MEZCLARA LOS SUSCESOS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR CON EL DE HOY.**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: PERDON SI NO PUDE RESPONDER TU COMENTARIO, PERO NO ME DIO TIEMPO, RESPECTO A LO QUE DICES, EN PARTE TENDRAS ALGO DE RAZON, PERO ESO NO IMPORTA, DE TODAS MANERAS MI PÉRSONAJE TAMBIEN ESTA MUERTO EN ESTE PUNTO DEL FIC, Y SI, EL LEGENDARIO TAMBIEN ME HA DEJADO CON EL PENDIENTE DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ATUALIZO EN JULIO DEL AÑO PASADO, Y YA QUE LO PREGUNTAS, MI INSTAGRAM ES IGUAL QUE MI CUENTA DE FANFICTION Y MI CANAL DE YOUTUBE, "JOAN CARRINGTON" MI FOTO DE PERFIL AHI ES DONDE ESTOY EN ALGO PARECIDO A LA DIMENSION ESPEJO DE DR STRANGE, A PESAR DE QUE MADAME PURPLE ACTUALIZO EL FIC DE ANDY EL SABADO, ELLA NO SABE NADA AUN, Y SI ESE OSTEIN EN PARTE SERIA COMO EL TIO BORRACHO.**

 **PERO SIN MAS QUE DECIR, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY…**

Mas tarde despues de que la familia Real terminara de cenar, Elsa junto con su nieta mayor, Bergdis fueron las encargadas de montar un pequeño espectaculo en la sala.

Bergdis: _A featherbed to rest my head  
On roses would I lay  
A full moon would glow every night  
And summer would be every day_

 _We'd dance and sing all afternoon  
And rain would wash troubles away  
Every wish would be granted for me  
If I could be queen for a day_

 _The finest horse, the color of night  
The likes you never did see  
Silver stars and firelight  
And candles would burn just for me_

 _We'd dance and sing all afternoon  
And rain would wash troubles away  
Every wish would be granted for me  
If I could be queen for a day_

 _Oh, but to be the golden one  
Oh, just for one moment in the sun_

 _And when the night grew cold and dark  
And worries ran too deep  
Angels would surround my bed  
And carry me off to sleep_

 _We'd dance and sing all afternoon  
And rain would wash troubles away  
Every wish would be granted for me  
If I could be queen for a day_

 _Every wish would be granted for me  
If I could be queen for a day  
If I could be queen for a day  
If I could be queen for a day_

En ese momento empezó la parte instrumental la cual era demasiado movida.

Mike bailaba al rito de la música junto con Bruni, Pamela con Dahny, Anna con Kristoff, Han tenia doble pareja con Elsa y con Liv, Jessica con Henry, Helena como no tenía pareja de baile en un inicio bailo cargando a su mascota Lucy, etc…

Una vez que acabo la música, los chicos y los adultos se sentían de mejor humor.

Mientras tanto en Marte, Kaitlyn se había despertado de golpe, pues por alguna razón ella logro sentir parte de cómo estaban sus medios hermanos en la tierra.

-Mike… Pamela- respondió Kaitlyn

-Estas bien Kaitlyn? - pregunto Riden quien estaba dormido en la misma cama junto a la pelirroja

-No lo sé Riden, por un momento sentí a mis hermanos, y juraría que una música medieval demasiado movida paso por mi cabeza- explico la pelirroja

-Ya te había pasado antes? - pregunto Riden

-Una vez, hace 5 años, cuando conocí a Mike y Pamela en la escuela Susan B. Anthony, cuando empecé mi relación con Mike, algo dentro de mí me decía que no era correcto, claro, ¿cómo iba yo a saber que Mike y Pamela Peterson eran mis medios hermanos? - respondió Kaitlyn

-No es tu culpa, fue culpa de Sherman y de Penny, de tu padre por no haberte dicho de lo que paso con la Fuerza del Tiempo, y de Penny por no decile a tu padre de tu hermanos- respondio Riden con seriedad

-Si tan solo me hubiera controlado, nada de esto habría pasado, estoy muy arrepentida- sollozo Kaitlyn- si regresamos a la tierra no sé cómo poder vencer a la Conquistadora. Yo no tengo poderes como mis padres o mis tíos, no sé qué hacer

-No te preocupes, con mi ayuda y de tus amigos Los Grandes Héroes podernos, debemos vencer a la Conquistadora- respondió Riden

-Tu si sabes cómo calmar a las personas- respondió Kaitlyn dándole un beso en la mejilla a Riden para luego volverse a dormir

Mientras tanto en otro cuarto, Hiro estaba en el baño hablando con su simbionte.

-Ese chico me agrada y su noviecita roja también- respondió el simbionte

-No puedes tocar a mis amigos, te lo prohíbo- susurro Hiro- tu solo eres compatible conmigo, no sabes que podría pasar si te adhieres a mis amigos

-Créeme Hiro, en todo este tiempo que estuve ausente, me sirvió como para volverme compatible con todos tus amigos – respondió el simbionte

-Talvez con Gogo y con Miguel lo seas, pero no sé qué puede causar en el resto- respondió Hiro

-Tu solo confía en mi, les hare un gran favor a tus amigos- respondió el simbionte con insistencia

-Lo pensare, solo te dejare que te adhieras a mis amigos como último recurso- respondió Hiro

A la mañana siguiente, Riden conducía a Kaitlyn y a los Grandes Héroes a la bodega donde estaba la nave que los regresaría a la Tierra.

-Entonces… Riden eres el hijo de un celestial y de la mismísima muerte? - pregunto Gogo

-Así es, justo el día en que nací, mataron a mi padre y mi madre me abandono en la tierra, cuando tenía 6 años fue que descubrí mi poderoso linaje, aunque me costó un poco de tiempo y trabajo comprenderlo- explico Riden

-Me imagino porque- opinaron Tadashi y Coco

-En un inicio como yo era muy diferente, creí que nadie me aceptaría, porque a pesar de haber aceptado lo que era, también era un niño pequeño, alguien que necesitaba tener amigos, y claro todo cambio cuando yo entre a la escuela- explico Riden

-Ahí es donde entro yo, ese día nos conocimos y nos hicimos grandes amigos, nuestra amistad duro mucho tiempo incluso nos llegamos a hacer novios- agrego Kaitlyn

-Sorpresivamente sus padres me trataron bien- respondió Riden

-Sherman te trato bien? ¡Esto debe ser broma! - opino Hiro indignado

Pero claro todo cambio el día en que Riden desapareció, un día dejo de venir, yo intente contactarlo, pero no sirvió, él se había ido sin avisar- respondió Kaitlyn

-Pues eso fue muy malo de tu parte "Blanquito"- lo insulto Miguel

-Ya no se peleen- respondió Honey

-Y de casualidad tu y Kaitlyn nunca se... besaron?- pregunto Coco

-Que clase de pregunta es esa?- pregunto Miguel

Por su parte Kaitlyn y Riden estaban tan sonrojados como tomates.

-No, jamas nos besamos, cuando mucho en la mejilla pero nada mas- respondio Kaitlyn empezando a sudar de los nervios

-Ay pues que era eso? una relacion no es relacion y no te besas con esa persona especial y en los labios- respondio Coco

-Quieres callarte?- pregunto Rosa

En ese momento Riden, Kaitlyn y Los Grandes Héroes llegaron a la bodega donde estaba la nave, y efectivamente como el peliblanco les había dicho, la nave tenía un diseño muy similar al Halcon Milenario de las películas de Star Wars.

-Es un pedazo de chatarra! - exclamo Hiro

-No tendrá buen aspecto, pero tiene lo que se necesita, pero aún le faltan algunos detalles, así que si me sube y me ayudan, partiremos en seguida- respondió Riden

Los Grandes Héroes abordaron la nave y Riden les indico los detalles que faltaban.

-El hiperimpulsor no funciona, la semana pasada intente echar a andar la nave, pero estuvo peor, el hiperimpulsor se descompuso y los controles laterales no funcionan, y tiene una abertura en el mecanismo de abajo y en los compartimientos de contrabando- explico Riden

-No te preocupes te ayudaremos- respondió Tadashi

Los Grandes Heroes se dividieron las tareas, Hiro y Gogo se encargarían del hiperimpulsor, Tadashi y Honey de las aperturas en los compartimientos y en el mecanismo, y Abigail de los controles laterales.

-Wasabi ven- respondio Riden

-Que necesitas? - prgunto Wasabi

-Nesecito que con tu arma de laser me fabriques una torreta nueva para los cañones de arriba

-Desacuerdo- respondió Wasabi subiendo la escalera

Riden fue a la cabina de control donde Kaitlyn intentaba reparar los controles.

Durante las siguientes horas los Grandes Heroes se encargaron de repara las partes correspondientes de la nave, mientras que Fred, Miguel Y Riden ideaban un plan de ataque.

-Perfecto, ya tenemos un plan- respondió Riden

-Esto será emocionante! - exclamo Fred comportándose como todo un inmaduro

-Riden! ¡Ven rápido! - exclamo Abigail llegando

-Que sucede? - pregunto Riden

-Kaitlyn tiene problemas para quitar el compresor de los controles de la cabina, si no los quita, no podremos despegar- respondió Abigail

Los 4 llegaron a la cabina de control, donde la pelirroja hacia sus mayores esfuerzos por quitar el circuito compresor de los controles.

-Carajo! Este estúpido compresor no quiere salir!- gritaba Kaitlyn jalando lo mas que podía el circuito- no se queden ahí parados como idiotas! Ayúdenme!

-Te ayudaremos Kaitlyn, respondió Miguel acercándose a ella junto a su hermana Coco y sus primos Rosa y Abel

Los 4 Rivera ayudaron a la pelirroja a jalar el compresor de los controles pero ni asi lo lograban.

-Ayudaremos- respondio Abigail acercándose con Fred

La castaña y el rubio también ayudaron a la pelirroja a quitar el compresor.

-Maldita sea esto no funciona!- se quejo Miguel todo sudoroso

-A ver, yo los ayudo- respondio el peliblanco

-Una! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! ¡Jalen! - grito Kaitlyn

Los 8 chicos jalaron con todas sus fuerzas el compresor de los controles, el esfuerzo era demasiado, gruesas gotas de sudor escurrían por sus frentes y sus caras estaban rojas como tomates.

-Ya casi chicos! ¡Ya casi! - gritaba Kaitlyn

-Au! Calambre! P**a M***e me dio un calambre! ¡Me dio un calambre! - grito Miguel

-Este no es momento para eso! - reclamo su prima Rosa pateandole la pierna

Unos últimos esfuerzos mas y los chicos lograron arrancar el compresor de los controles de la cabina.

-Uf! Esa madre estuvo difícil!- opino Miguel exhausto

-Si, ni me lo digas- opino Kaitlyn

En ese momento los controles de la cabina y del resto de la nave se volvieron a encender.

-Lo logramos!- exclamo Kaitlyn

-Preparense chicos, yo me encargare de abrir la escotilla para que la nave pueda salir- respondio Riden

El peliblanco corrio hacia el panel de controly lo activo, justo en ese momento la compuerta de arriba empezo a abrirse, por lo tanto Riden tuvo que correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la nave antes de que el oxigeno escapara y se ahogara por la atmosfera toxica del planeta rojo.

-Corre Riden!- exclamo Kaitlyn

El peliblanco corrio lo mas rapido que pudo, pero al final si pudo subir a la nave.

Una vez que Riden recupero el aliento, el y Kaitlyn regresaron a la cabina de control y tomaron sus lugares comos los pilotos.

-Todos los sistemas estan operando- respondio Honey

-Perfecto, preparense chicos, no iremos de este planeta- respondio Riden para luego hablarle a la nave- muy bien por favor no explotes, por favor no explotes

-Ay si eso es lo quiero oir cuando voy a viajar de vuelta a la tierra en una chatarra- opino Hiro sarcasticamente.

-10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... lanzamiento!- respondio Riden

La nave despego y abandono la base, hasta que despues de mucha turbulencia logro abandonar Marte...


	14. Chapter 14

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AVISARLES QUE SI ME LLEGO A TRADAR EN ACTUALIZAR ES POR TODOS LOS TRABAJOS Y TAREAS QUE LA ESCUELA ME IRA DEJANDO.**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: SI, DIGAMOS QUE ULTIMAMENTE PAMELA YA NO CONFIA TANTO EN CUALQUIERA, CLARO QUE PUEDES APARECER EN MI FIC, LO UNICO QUE SI ES QUE NESECITARIA SABER COMO ERES EN APARIENCIA FISICA, PARA ASI PODER SABER COMO SERIA TU PERSONAJE EN MI FIC, LO DE QUE PUEDE CONTROLAR EL CLIMA CREO QUE YA TENGO UNA IDEA DE COMO PUEDE SER.**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY…**

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, La Conquistadora de Tiempo contemplaba desde su guarida (Anteriormente el viejo Penthouse de los Peabody) toda la ciudad. Pero de repente llego a ella un extraño presentimiento de que su tiempo de reinado llegaría a su fin

Luego de aquel baile, los chicos y los adultos estaban un poco cansados, pero de mejor humor.

-Fiu!- ese baile me hizo sudar, pero tenías razón Alexia, ese baile me funciono, ya me siento de mejor humor- respondió Helena

-Te lo dije- respondió Alexia triunfante

-A ti también te gusto ese baile Lucy? - pregunto Helena a su mascota a lo que esta le ladro y le saco la lengua- buena niña, quien es esa bailarina peluda? Tu eres! ¡Tú eres!

-Jamás había visto al alguien humillarse de esa manera- opino Pamela

-Oye! ¿Qué tiene de malo? - pregunto Marie

-Si! ¿Qué tiene de malo? - pregunto Eliza

-Pues… mucho nadie normal hablaría con su mascota y peor aún, bailaría con ella- opino Pamela

-Ya olvidaste que papá fue criado por un perro que habla? ¿Y que también tu y yo cuidamos de sus hijos parlantes? - pregunto Mike

-¡Eso es totalmente diferente, un perro que habla y uno que no son cosas totalmente diferentes, uno piensa y usa su mayor capacidad cerebral, el otro ni piensa y creo que hasta ni cerebro tiene! - respondió Pamela

-Oye! ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Mi padre entreno bien a Lucy, ella nos entendía tanto a él como a mí! - reclamo Helena

-Tu cállate! ¡No tienes derecho a opinar! - le reclamo Pamela

-Oye! ¡No seas grosera Pamela! - la regaño Jessica

-Tu no regañes a mi nieta! ¡Tu hijo tuvo la culpa de todo esto! - le grito Paul

-Ay no, aquí vamos de nuevo- opinaron Mike y Bruni

Antes de que empezaran a gritonearse los unos con los otros, Elsa creo un gran muro de hielo para evitar una pelea de tan gran escala.

-Suficiente! - exclamo Elsa- no puedo creer que ustedes empiecen otra vez con sus peleas, llevan igual desde hace 3 años que perdimos contra la Conquistadora! Paul! Patty! ¡Bájenle a su humor, por ese tipo de peleas es que nuestros hijos se distanciaron hace años! ¡Tú Jessica también bájale a tu humor y también enséñale a Pamela a comportarse! ¡Pamela! ¡Helena! ¡Aunque ustedes apenas se conozcan no tiene por qué haber ninguna rivalidad entre ustedes!

-Ella empezó! - grito Pamela señalando a la cobriza

-No tu empezaste! - grito Helena mientras Lucy empezaba a gruñirle a la rubia

-Dije silencio! - grito Elsa creándole picos de Hielo a los extremos del muro

Todos vieron horrorizados a Elsa quien empezaba a perder el control de sus poderes y la habitación se empezaba a congelar.

La platinada corrió a su habitación, Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Rapunzel, Eugene y Liv fueron tras de ella y la temperatura poco a poco empezó a normalizar gracias a Alexia.

Helena corrió junto con su mascota Lucy hacia la habitación que estaba designada para ella.

\- ¿Viste lo que provocaste, Pamela? - le reclamo Mike

-Ahora yo que hice? - pegunto Pamela

-Vamos Mike, hay que hablar con mi abuela, talvez eso la tranquilice- respondió Bruni siguiendo a sus 4 hermanas y primos.

-Voy en seguida- respondió Mike- y tu será mejor que te disculpes con Helena

-Pero yo no tuve la culpa! - se quejó la rubia

Mike simplemente no dijo nada y se alejó con su prometida y futuros cuñados, por su parte Jessica, Henry, Paul, Patty, Gru, Nick y Judy se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones y dejaron a Pamela totalmente sola en el gran salón…


	15. Chapter 15

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO.**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: EN PARTE NO DE TANTO EXTRAÑARSE QUE PAMELA SE HAYA VUELTO UN POCO ODIOSA, PUES SI RECUERDAS, EN LA PELICULA CUANDO SHERMAN Y PENNY SE CONOCIERON, PENNY ERA ODIOSA CON SHERMAN, PERO YA SABES COMO ACABO ESO, YA VERAS QUE PAMELA SO SERA COMO SU PADRE, SIMPLEMENTE ESTA CANSADA DE TANTAS DECEPCIONES POR ESO YA NO CONFIA TANTO EN LA GENTE**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY…**

Mientras tanto Los Grandes Héroes junto con Riden y Kaitlyn gracias a su nueva nave iban llegando a San Fransokio.

-Estamos llegando- respondió Honey

-Muy bien chicos no olviden que podria ser peligroso así que hagan sus caras de malos- respondió Hiro

Al llegar la ciudad, vieron que las calles estaban semivacías, no había globos en el aire, había una gran cantidad de autos chocados y la mayoría de los edificios no tenían luz y era casi de noche.

-No puede ser! - opino Hiro

-Que paso aquí? –pregunto Abigail

-Al parecer no mentías Riden, la Conquistadora gano- respondió Kaitlyn

Momentos después la nave aterrizaba enfrente de la mansión de Fred.

Cuando el rubio abrió la puerta, esta cayó al suelo.

Una vez que los chicos entraron a la mansión intentaron encender la luz pero como no sirvió encendieron sus linternas y comenzaron a inspeccionar.

-Hola? ¿Hay alguien? - pregunto Hiro momentos después los chicos entraban en la antigua habitación de Fred toda su colección de figuras e historietas estaba intacta, con la única diferencia de que todo estaba lleno de polvo, desde los libreros hasta las vitrinas.

-Oh, qué bueno que mi colección no se dañó- opino Fred

-Es en serio? ¿Te preocupas más por tu colección que por el resto de la gente? - pregunto Gogo

-Espera Fred, te ayudare a llevar tus cosas a la nave- respondió Abigail

-Es chiste verdad? - pregunto Gogo con sarcasmo

Momentos después los chicos inspeccionaban la cocina.

-Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? - pregunto Hiro

En ese momento oyeron un ruido.

\- ¿Que fue eso? - pregunto Kaitlyn temerosa

-No tengo idea- respondió Hiro

El ruido volvió a sonar.

-Otra vez volvió a oírse! - exclamo Miguel

-No seas cobarde! - se burló Hiro

El ruido volvió a oírse una tercera vez y los chicos vieron una silueta en la oscuridad.

-Hay algo ahí! ¡Arriba del refrigerador! - exclamo Kaitlyn señalando la silueta

-Prepárense chicos- respondió Hiro- no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos

El resto del equipo se preparó, Riden apunto su linterna hacia aquella silueta arriba del refrigerador, se trataba de un gato, regordete, de pelaje blanco con manchas naranja y café.

-Mochi? ¿Eres tú? ¿Cómo es posible que sigas vivo? - pregunto Hiro sorprendido, a lo que el gato contesto con un maullido.

-Alto ahí! - Exclamaron 2 figuras encapuchadas detrás de ellos, la primera era un hombre estaba vestido completamente de negro y tenía una máscara que por la falta de luz no se alcanzó a distinguir, mientras que la segunda figura era una mujer traía una especie de traje negro con partes de armadura color naranja con detalles en rojo, y su caso aparte de naranja, tenia orejas de Gato.

Los chicos voltearon lentamente.

-Tranquilos, no nos disparen, venimos en son de paz- respondió Miguel

\- ¿Espera un momento, Miguel? ¿Eres tú? - pregunto la mujer

-Me conoce? - pregunto el moreno desconcertado

-Lo conoce? - preguntaron Hiro y Tadashi desconcertados

-Hiro? Tadashi? - pregunto la mujer

-Nos conoce señora? - pregunto Tadashi

-Por supuesto- respondió aquella mujer quitándose la máscara hombre revelando sus caras, se trataban de una mujer era 15 años menor que el hombre, era de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-Tia Cass? - pregunto Hiro

-Si Hiro, somos nosotros- sonrió Cass empezando a sollozar.

Hiro y Tadashi abrazaron a su tía después de tantos años de no verla.

\- ¡Ay tía, creíamos que no te volveríamos a ver! - sollozo Hiro

-Yo también lo creí! ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes solo envejecieran como unos años? - pregunto Cass

-Pues no sé cómo paso, pero mientras para nosotros llevábamos una misión de 3 años, aquí pasaron 19- respondió Tadashi

-Y quién es él? - pregunto Hiro

El hombre se quitó la máscara, revelando un hombre que llegaba a los 70 años y era de ojos azules

\- ¡¿Profesor Callaghan?!- exclamaron los Grandes Heroes mientras la sangre se le helaba

-Mamá! ¡Papá! que sucede? - pregunto una chica de 18 años, delgada, cabello castaño largo y ojos oscuros, lentes un tanto similares a los de Honey, y estaba vestida con un traje verde con partes de una armadura dorada y capa color morado

A los Grandes Heroes (a exepcion de Kaitlyn y Riden) se les helo la sangre a ver que su enemigo Robert Callaghan habia tenido una hija con la tia Cass.

Incluso la impresion habia sido tan grande que Wasabi se desmayo.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Abigail llegando con Fred

Nadie dijo nada.

-Porque no reaccionan?- pregunto Abigail a Kaitlyn

-No tengo idea, talvez sea por ellos- respondio Kaitlyn señalando a Cass, a Callaghan y a su hija.

Abigail volteo.

-Papá!- Exclamo Abigail corriendo a abrazar a su padre

-Hija!- exclamo Callaghan abrazando a su hija mayor

-Hola suegrito!- rio Fred con nerviosismo

-Oye, acercate, ya no muerdo- respondio Callaghan

-Eh... ok- respondio Fred abrazando a su futuro suegro

-En serio ella es mi hermana?- pregunto la hija de Cass

-Asi es hija, ella es tu media hermana mayor- respondio Cass

-Que?- preguntaron Fred y Abigail desconcertados rompiendo el abrazo con Callaghan

-Entonces tu eres Abigail? Soy Samantha Callaghan Hamada, tu media hermana menor, pero puedes decirme Sam- respondio la castaña extendiendo la mano

Abigail no sabia que decir, no podia creer que ahora tenia una media hermana menor.

-Eh... un placer conocerte- respondio Abigail estrechando la mano con su hermana

-Pero como paso?- pregunto Hiro reaccionando

-Pues es una larga historia- respondio Cass

-Vengan- respondio Callaghan

-Ay no puede ser- penso Kailtyn

-Tu tranquila, todavia tenemos tiempo para vencer a la Conquistadora- respondio Riden en su mente

-Acaso te oi en mi mente?- pregunto Kaitlyn en su mente

-Si, lo hiciste- penso Riden


	16. Chapter 16

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO.**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: AQUI VERAS COMO ESTUVO LA COSA ENTRE CASS Y CALLAGHAN**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY…**

Momentos depues...

-Ahora si, diganos, somos todo oidos- respondio Hiro

-Muy bien, todo comenzo un par de meses despues de que ustedes se fueron, recuerdan a Alistair Krei?- pregunto Cass

-Si- respondio Tadashi

-Pues resulta que el no es lo que yo creia- explico Cass

-Apoco a el le gusta machacar pistaches con los codos?- pregunto Gogo sarcasticamente

-Que? no! Krei no es Gay, lo que pasa es que... se tuvo que ir de San Fransokio- explico Cass

-Oh- opino Honey

-Como yo no tenia nada que hacer, pues "Lucky Cat Cafe" no pudo ser reconstruido, no se porque, pero me acorde que Abigail visitaba a su padre en prision y un dia se me ocurrio prepararle algo- explico Cass

FLASHBACK 19 AÑOS ATRAS...

Habian pasado 3 meses de que los Grandes Heroes habian dejado la tierra.

En la prision de San Frasokio Callaghan se encontraba en su celda solo, pues su hija Abigail ya no podria visitarlo por aquella mision al espacio a la que se fue con los Grandes Heroes.

El sonido de las gruesas barras de hierro que delimitaban la celda interrumpio al hombre que estaba sumido en una tormenta de pensamientos.

Callaghan alzo la mirada dispuesto a enfrentarse al guardia en turno que le llevaria la comida y se burlaria de el como siempre como de costumbre.

Lo que si no esperaba era a la mujer de cabello castaño rojizo parada en el umbral con una bolsa en las manos mirandolo fijamente.

Callaghan sintio un impulso de frotarse los ojos para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo no era una alucinacion, definitibamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, de no ser asi, ¿como era posible que estuviera viendo a Cass Hamada frente a su celda y con una bolsa en la mano? Era bastante extraño que alguien como Cass Hamada visitara a alguien como Robert Callaghan.

Cass exhalo con pesadez, liberando su rostro de un gran mechón de cabello que caía sobre su cara. Callaghan se estremeció, pensó que algo malo le iba a pasar.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto Callaghan abiertamente, pues él pensaba que en momento como ese los modales no importaban.

Cass suspiro, entro a la celda, agarro una silla y la coloco frente a él.

-Debes estar solo- respondió Cass, apartando nuevamente un mecho de cabello de su rostro.

-Que haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar Callaghan ahora en un tono más agresivo

Cass volvió a suspirar.

-Te traje esto- respondió ella extendiéndole la bolsa, Callaghan la agarro, sin poder evitar lanzar una mirada de desconfianza a Cass, no podía fiarse de una mujer como ella, a pesar de que su probablemente su sobrino favorito no estaba muerto.

Callaghan abrió la bolsa con cuidado, como si esperaba que de un momento a otro algo saltara de ella como una bomba nuclear.

-Es comida- respondio Cass- Se que es muy probale que la comida que te dan aquí es un asco, asi que te traje esto. Perdon si te lo traigo hasta ahora pero es que ya no tengo nada que hacer, desde que mi casa junto con Lucky Cat Café se quemaron y que los chicos entre ellos tu hija se fueron a esa misión espacial pues… he estado muy sola

Callaghan solo se limitaba a escucharla pues estaba muy concentrado en las croquetas de pulpo que Cass con mucho esmero le había preparado. Las miraba con desconfianza, de la misma manera en como miraba a ella.

-Porque eres tan amable conmigo?- pregunto Callaghan abiertamente haciendo a un lado las croquetas de pulpo

-Nesecitaba hablar con alguien- respondio Cass

-Y era necesario traerme comida para hacerlo?- pregunto Callaghan

-Pense que te agradaria, ademas tu hija me dio la receta hace algunos meses, me dijo que eran tus favoritas- respondio Cass

-QUE? Mi hija te dio la receta?- pregunto Callaghan- la misma que me preparaba su madre?

-Esa misma, ella sabia lo mal que la estabas pasando aqui, solo, intentando sobrevivir a todos esos presos idiotas que siempre se pelean por cosas como la comida o por ver quien manda- respondio Cass

-Wow Cass! eres muy comprehensiva, Hiro no sabe la suerte que tiene de tener una tia tan atractiva como tu- respondio Callaghan agarrando la bolsa con las croquetas de pulpo.

-Pero que cosas dices?-pregunto Cass sonrojandose

-Lo digo de verdad, eres una mujer atractiva Cass Hamada, no entiendo como es que ningun hombre se haya fijado en ti aun, aunque bueno, Krei no se quedo tan atras- opino Callaghan

-Ugh, no me hables de el- opino Cass con desagrado

-Que te hizo?- pregunto Callaghan

-A pesar de que yo sali un tiempo con el, el muy idiota no me dijo que tenia una familia, y claro nadie se fijo en mi cuenta de Tinder- explico Cass

-Eso si es muy extraño, como alguien puede ser tan ciego como para dejar ir a una mujer tan hermosa como tu?- pregunto Callaghan

-En serio piensas eso de mi?- pregunto Cass con una sonrisa

-Si, desafortunadamente tu no puedes esta con un monstuo como yo- respondio Callaghan entristeciendose

-Tu no eres un monstruo Callaghan, solo eres un hombre que ha sufrido demasiado y ha cometido equivocaciones, yo tambien he pasado por muchas cosas, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me dolio cuando mi hermano y mi cuñada murieron y tuve que encargarme de Hiro y Tadashi, y tambien me senti mal por todo lo que pasaron mis sobrinos ultimamente, Tadashi secuestrado por la mafia china y Hiro en la pasantia siendo maltratado por los Peabody, y luego descubri que el y sus amigos eran un grupo de superheroes...

-Ya ya Cass, hablas como si tuvieras la culpa de todo- respondio Callaghan- y no es cierto

Cass y Callaghan se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, ella pudo ver algo de bondad en los ojos azul zafiro de Callaghan, mientras que el pudo ver que habia una gran cantidad de nobleza en los ojos verdes esmeralda de Cass.

-Aun eres bueno... Robert Callaghan- respondio Cass

-Lo se, pero aqui no piensan eso, todavia me faltan 9 años para salir de aqui- respondio Callaghan

-No te preocupes, algun dia saldras- respondio Cass- y yo estare aqui esperandote abandonando la celda

Con el paso del tiempo las visitas de Cass se volvian mas frecuentes, ella en cierta manera habia encontrado compañia con Robert Callaghan.

Callaghan por su parte habia dejado ese lado agresivo atras aunque claro, sus compañeros de prision lo llegaban a molestar.

Meses despues...

-Oye Callaghan? quien esa mujer tan ardiente que viene 2 veces a la semana a visitarte?- pregunto uno de los presos

-Y a ti que te importa?! Al menos yo tengo alguien que si me aprecia- pregunto Callaghan

Debido a esa frase una gran pelea habia empezado entre los presos y Callaghan.

-Consideralo como un regalo de mi parte- respondio el preso

Y de un momento a otro el preso apuñalo en el abdomen a Callaghan quien libero un alarido del dolor.

Mas tarde...

Cass habia llegado, le habian notificado de lo ocurrido con Callaghan.

-Supe lo que te paso- respondio Cass

-Que bueno que viniste!- sonrio Callaghan

-Te recuperaras?- pregunto Cass

-Si, ya me operaron y me dijeron que tendre que estar aqui una semana- respondio Callaghan

Durante un rato, Callaghan recibia los cuidados de la tia Cass, hasta que la visita se acabo.

Mas tarde Cass regresaba a la mansion de Fred donde ahora vivia.

Callaghan por su parte recostado en su camilla veia por la ventana la luna llena que iluminaba la ciudad y se puso a cantar.

Callaghan: _Si tal vez  
Pudieras comprender  
Que no sé  
Cómo expresarme bien  
Si tal vez  
Pudiera hacerte ver  
Que no hay otra mujer  
Mejor que tú para mí_

Cass por otro lado se asomo por la ventana de su cuarto en la mansion de Fred y vio la luna llena y tambien se puso a cantar. _  
_

Cass: _Si tal vez  
Me harías muy feliz  
Si tal vez  
Me lo podrías decir  
Si tal vez  
Detalle a detalle  
Podrías conquistarme  
Sería tuya_

Ambos: _Te quiero tanto, tanto  
Tanto, tanto, tanto  
Cada día un poco más  
Aaah  
Te quiero tanto, tanto  
Tanto, tanto, tanto  
Para mí no hay nada igual  
No lo hay_

 _Te quiero tanto, tanto  
Tanto, tanto, amor  
Que ya no puedo más  
Ya no puedo más_

Callaghan: _Si tal vez  
El mundo aprenderá  
Con nuestro amor  
Lo bello que es amar_

Cass: _Y tal vez  
Lo vuelva a repetir  
Pareja por pareja  
El mundo entero al fin_

Ambos: _Te quiero tanto, tanto  
Tanto, tanto, tanto  
Cada día un poco más  
Te quiero tanto, tanto  
Tanto, tanto, tanto  
Para mí no hay nada igual  
No lo hay_

 _Te quiero tanto, tanto  
Tanto, tanto, amor  
Que ya no puedo más  
Ya no puedo más  
Ya no puedo más_

 _Ya no puedo más_

Dias despues Cass regreso a la prision a visitar a Callaghan pues ya se habia recuperado.

-Callaghan tienes visita- respondio el guardia

El hombre se alegro a ver a Cass despues de varios dias de no verla.

Cass tambien estaba que rebozaba de alegria.

Acto seguido ambos se dieron un apasionado beso en los labios aunque no falto mucho para que eso pasara a mas, claro que Cass habia sobornado al guardia para que no hablara nada.

Despues de ese dia Cass no habia vuelto a visitar a Callaghan, el por su parte se habia deprimido pues la unia persona que lo queria no habia vuelto.

Los meses pasaron y pasaron, hasta que un dia.

-Callaghan tienes visita- respondio el guardia

Callaghan alzo la mirada dispuesto a enfrentarse al guardia en turno que le llevaria la comida y se burlaria de el como siempre como de costumbre.

Lo que si no esperaba era a la mujer de cabello castaño rojizo parada en el umbral y cargando algo envuelto en una manta mirandolo fijamente.

Callaghan sintio un impulso de frotarse los ojos para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo no era una alucinacion, definitibamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, de no ser asi, ¿como era posible que estuviera viendo a Cass Hamada frente a su celda.

-Cass!- exclamo Callaghan abrazando a la mujer- no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe

-Yo tambien, espera no tan fuerte, la vas a despertar- respondio Cass

Callaghan no entendio.

Cass descubrio aquello que estaba cargando, se trataba de una bebé de ojos oscuros, cabello castaño y de poco tiempo de nacida.

-Que? tienes una hija?- pregunto Callaghan anonadado

-Tambien es tu hija Callaghan, ahora somos una familia- respondio Cass

-Por eso no viniste todo este tiempo?- pregunto Callaghan

-Si, no sabia como reaccionarias- explico Cass

-Bromeas? me haz hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo! te amo Cass Hamada!- sonrio Callaghan besandola

-Y yo a ti Robert Callaghan- respondio Cass

-Mira Sam, el es tu papá- respondio Cass a la bebé

-Ojala Abigail estuviera aqui- penso Callaghan

FIN DEL FLASHBACK


	17. Chapter 17

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, POR CIERTO LA CANCION DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR SE LLAMA "TE QUIERO TANTO TANTO" DE OV7, NO USO LA CANCION CON FINES LUCRATIVOS, ME GUSTA LA CANCION Y SENTI QUE MANEJABA A LA PERFECCION LA RELACION ENTRE CASS Y CALLAGHAN.**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTARA, AQUI ESTA LA OTRA PARTE QUE SEGUIA, Y NO CASS NO LE PUSO NADA A LA COMIDA DE CALLAGHAN**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY…**

-Por ocho años visitamos a Callaghan en la carcel hasta que porfin por buen comportamiento pudo salir, alfin podiamos tener una vida normal- explico Cass

-Que romantico!- chillo Honey

-Wow quien lo imaginaria Hiro? tu peor enemigo es ahora tu tio!- opino Gogo

-Yo todavia me acuerdo de hace 3 años, el dia de nuestra boda invite a todos a los padres de Fred, a los de Honey, a los de Gogo, a los de Miguel, sentia que nada podia salir mal- respondio Cass

-Aunque no todo fue tan feliz, todo se vino abajo ese dia- respondio Cass

 **FLASHBACK 3 AÑOS ATRAS...**

Era el dia de la boda de Cass y Callaghan, ellos habian planeado todo durante años desde que Callaghan habia salido de prision.

-Robert Callaghan, aceptas a Cass Hamada como tu esposa? para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-pregunto el sacerdote a Callaghan

-Acepto sonrio Callaghan mirando a Cass

-Cass Hamada, aceptas a Robert Callaghan como tu esposo? para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-pregunto el sacerdote a Cass

-Acepto- sonrio Cass mirando a Callaghan

-Por el poder de dios ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- dijo el sacerdote a Callaghan

Cass y Callaghan se besaron apasionadamente en los labios.

Por su parte Sam quien en aquel entonces tenia 15 años solo sonreia al ver que sus padres porfin unían sus vidas, sentía que nada podría salir mal ese dia, pero estaba equivocada.

En ese momento empezaron a sonar truenos en el cielo.

-Algo muy malo esta pasando- respondio la madre de Miguel

En ese momento los padres de Honey desaparecieron y se convirtieron en cenizas.

Los siguientes fueron los de Gogo y los de Fred.

Y por ultimo los padres y tios de Miguel desaparecieron incluyendo a los gemelos primos y a la abuela.

-No puede ser!- exclamo Cass al borde del llanto

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK...**

-Ese dia se arruino, toda la ciudad se habia vuelto un caos, gente muriendo y otros enloqueciendo, al poco tiempo Callaghan y yo nos enteramos de que una tal Conquistadora de Tiempo habia causado todo esto- explico Cass

-Asi que decidimos hacer lo posible por sobrevivir, yo consegui mi traje de Yokai y Cass se hizo uno en base a los de ustedes pero lo personalizo y en cuanto a nuestra hija, ella fue lo suficiente inteligente que se hizo el suyo, a base de un traje verde con partes de una armadura dorada, una capa color morado y un asco esferico similar a la forma de una pecera- explico Callaghan

-No! nuestros padres murieron?!- pregunto Honey al borde del llanto

-Asi es, Callaghan, Sam y yo fuimos los unicos sobrevivientes, vengan- respondio Cass

Los chicos siguieron a Cass y a Callaghan hasta un pequeño cuarto con una gran ofrenda la cual tenia flores, veladoras, comida y fotos.

Los Grandes Heroes no podian creer lo que veian, sus padres habian muerto, Hiro y Tadashi se sentian mal por el estado de sus amigos, Riden y Kaitlyn estaban igual, pero de todos los chicos, Miguel era el mas devastado.

-Hace años cuando dije que no queria ser parte de su familia no lo decia enserio- sollozaba Miguel

Hiro por su parte veia lo mal que estaban sus amigos, justo en ese momento el simbionte se manifesto afuera de el.

-Mghh... tus amigos estan tristes- respondio el simbionte

-Lo se, ellos perdieron a sus padres, igual que Tadashi y yo- respondio Hiro

-Yo jamas he tenido una familia, pero ahora contigo se mas omenos lo que se siente tener algo parecido a una- respondio el simbionte

Momentos despues los chicos terminaban de ser consolados por Hiro, Tadashi, Kaitlyn y Riden.

-Entonces... porque regresaron a la tierra?- pregunto Sam

-Es por mi, venimos a combatir contra la Conquistadora- respondio Kaitlyn

-Y tu quien eres?- pregunto Sam

Kaitlyn le explico todo a Cass, Sam y a Callaghan.

-Y por eso estamos aqui, vamos a acabar con la Conquistadora de Tiempo- termino de Explicar Riden

-Entonces cuenten con nuestra ayuda. Ahora todos somos un equipo, pero mas que un equipo, somos una familia, se que hemos pasado por mucho ultimamente, pero ahora todos juntos, podremos, debemos vencer a La Conquistadora de Tiempo, ¿Quien esta conmigo?- pregunto Sam poniendose su casco de pecera

-Yo lo estoy- respondio Kaitlyn extendiendo su mano

-Yo tambien- respondio Riden haciendo lo mismo

-Nosotros tambien- respondioeron Cass y Callaghan

-Y nosotros- respondieron Abel, Rosa y Coco

-Nosotros tambien- respondieron Abigail, Fred y Wasabi

-Y nosotras- respondieron Honey y Gogo

-Yo tambien me uno- respondio Tadashi

-Yo igual, por mi familia- respondio Miguel

Todos tenian sus manos unidas, el unico que faltaba era Hiro

-Yo tambien me uno- respondio Hiro uniendo su mano

-Y yo tambien- respondio el simbionte aprovechando esa oprtunidad para extenderse y adherirse al resto de los Grandes Heroes y sus nuevos miembros...


	18. Chapter 18

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, POR CIERTO VOY A EMPEZAR A PUBLICAR UN PAR DE FICS INDEPENDIENTES DE ESTA SAGA, YA ESTA EL PRIMERO QUE SE LLAMA "P DE PAPÁ" PARA QUE LO VAYAN A LEER Y LO SIGAN.**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: SI, DEMASIADO TRAGICA LA COSA, PERO YA VERAS QUE TODO SE RESTAURARA PRONTO.**

Mientras tanto en Arendelle, Helena lloraba sola en su cuarto mientras abrazaba a su mascota Lucy, al parecer esas palabras tan hirientes por parte de Pamela si le habían afectado.

-Porque nadie me acepta aquí? yo no he hecho nada malo!- sollozaba la cobriza

Lucy por su parte lanzaba leves chillidos pues podía sentirse igual de mal que su dueña.

-Papá se equivoco, el no debió enviarme aquí, de haber sabido que me tratarían tan mal no habría desperdiciado 3 años de mi vida en venir aquí- sollozo Helena

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Ahora no! no estoy de humor para hablar con alguien!- exclamo Helena lanzando un libro contra la puerta

En ese momento entro Hans y sus 4 nietos al cuarto.

-Príncipe Hans!- respondió Helena

-Te trajimos un poco de té y galletas- respondió Gray cargando una bandeja que tenia el té y un plato con galletas

-Ten, te trajimos un té blanco que se llama Judeberry que tiene Azaí, piña y pétalos de rosa- respondió Kell

-Y también te trajimos un poco de galletas que hizo mi tía, están deliciosas, te van a gustar- respondió Kol

-Y también le trajimos sus propias galletas a Lucy- respondió la pequeña Rangfrid entregando un pequeño plato con galletas para perro

-Muchas gracias, pero no tenían porque hacer esto- respondió Helena

-Claro que si, en compensación por lo que paso hace rato- respondió Hans

-Oh... ustedes si son amables conmigo- sonrió Helena levemente

En esos momentos la cobriza mayor se sintió feliz, en cierta manera la tranquilizaba saber que alguien ajeno a su padre también se preocupara por ella , su madre si la quería y aun al morir la siguió queriendo, por su parte sus tios Ostein y Suki hacian lo que podían.

-Te molestaría si te hacemos compañía un rato?- pregunto Gray

-No, no me molesta, de hecho la compañía me agrada, a diferencia de mi papá- opino Helena

Hans por su parte sonrió al ver a sus nietos llevarse también con Helena, por alguna razón sentía algo que no había vuelto a sentir desde que habían perdido contra la Conquistadora.

-Ustedes entreténganse, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer- respondió Hans dejando el cuarto.

-Esta bien abuelo- respondieron Gray, Kell, Kol y la pequeña Rangfrid.

El pelirrojo dejo el cuarto, justo afuera Elsa lo estaba esperando.

-Y? como te fue?- pregunto Elsa quien volvia a usar sus guantes para evitar otro accidente.

-Sorpesivamente si, esa chica se llevo bien con mis nietos- respondio Hans

-Oye, aunque sean mas tuyos y de Liv, tambien son los mios, Helena tambien fue una hija para mi, demonios si que tengo demasiados nietos, no quiero imaginarme cuando sean bisnietos, tendre un ejercito completo como tus padres- opino Elsa a Hans

-Lo que me inquieta es que esa chica Helena, se parece mucho a mi hija, y Gray, Kell, Koll y Rangfrid la quieren como si de verdad... fuera su...- intento decir Hans

-Tranquilo Hans, yo todavía me siento mal por haber perdido a Andy y a Idun, pero he hecho lo mejor que puedo- respondió Elsa abrazando a Hans para luego darle un beso en la mejilla

Por su parte Bergdis, Bruni, Bifrost, Byin y Bodile veían escondidas desde lejos la escena de sus abuelos.

-Rayos, el abuelo Hans sigue sin superar la muerte de nuestra tia Helena- opino Bifrost

-Tu crees?- pregunto Biyn sarcásticamente

-No es por nada pero no podemos seguir así sin hacer nada, debemos acabar con esta pena de una vez por todas, las demás personas en el mundo olvidan, pero nosotros no- respondió Bruni

-Que estas proponiendo?- pregunto Bergdis

-Iremos a Nueva York, volveremos a pelear contra la Conquistadora de Tiempo- respondió Bruni

Momentos despues en el cuarto de las chicas platinadas.

-Que acaso ya no te funciona el cerebro? no podemos pelear otra vez contra la Conquistadora, mato a nuestros padres, casi nos mata, y ahora quieres combatir contra ella solo porque contra ella solo por que ya te aburriste de estar aqui?- pregunto Bergdis sarcásticamente

-Lo digo en serio, ya se que nos tomo 3 años recuperarnos del daño que nos causo, pero aun asi debemos pelear, que crees que harian nuestros padres sin nosotros hubieramos muerto en lugar de ellos? - pregunto Bruni

-...tambien pelearian- confeso Bergdis- pero aun asi no se si sea buena idea, si hace poco nos recuperamos del daño y requerimos 3 años, no se si esta vez podamos salir vivos de esta- respondio Bergdis bastante insegura

-Yo peleare, quien mas se une?- pregunto Bruni

El resto de las chicas levantaron las manos.

-Ahora hay que decirle a Mike que vamos a pelear- respondio Bifrost

-Alguien me llamo?- pregunto el chico apareciendo con su velocidad

-De donde saliste?!- pregunto Bergdis

-Estoy en todas partes- respondio Mike intentando hacer una voz siniestra

-No das risa Mike- le reclamo Bergdis

-Entonces escuchaste todo el plan?- pregunto Bruni

-Escuche todo, y tienen razón debemos pelear, como tu dijiste Bruni, las demas personas en el mundo olvidan, pero nosotros no- respondió Mike

-Ok, ahora el problema es tu queridisima hermana y la chica nueva- respondio Bifrost

-Si lo se Mi hermana y la chica nueva son como 2 polo iguales de un iman, se repelen- opino Mike con desagrado

-Pues nesecitas arreglar las cosas entre ellas 2, no podremos regresar a Nueva York y pelear una ultima vez con la Conquistadora si ellas 2 se comportan como perros y gatos- opino Bifrost

-Que buena comparacion hermana- opino Bergdis


	19. Chapter 19

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: SE REFERIAN A ANNA PERO CON AYUDA DE RAPUNZEL.**

-Ok, ahora el problema es tu queridisima hermana y la chica nueva- respondio Bifrost

-Si lo se Mi hermana y la chica nueva son como 2 polo iguales de un iman, se repelen- opino Mike con desagrado

-Pues nesecitas arreglar las cosas entre ellas 2, no podremos regresar a Nueva York y pelear una ultima vez con la Conquistadora si ellas 2 se comportan como perros y gatos- opino Bifrost

-Que buena comparacion hermana- opino Bergdis

-Pamela! ¿¡Pamela donde estas!?- preguntaba el chico Peterson buscando por todo el castillo

El rubio siguió buscando y buscando, pero jamás logro dar con la ubicación de su hermana.

-Y bien? ¿La encontraste? - pregunto Bruni

-No, Bruni, no la encontré, busque por todo el castillo, por todo el pueblo, por la montaña del norte donde está el castillo de hielo de la Reina Elsa, el cementerio y nada, entiendo que Pamela se sienta molesta, yo también puedo sentir eso- opino Mike

-Cierto, había olvidado que los mellizos tienen cierta conexión en donde uno puede sentir lo del otro- respondió Bruni

-Es en serio?, ¿tú tienes primos que son gemelos, primas que son trillizas, tu padre y tus 2 tías que eran mellizos y media hermana y ni siquiera lo recuerdas? - pregunto Mike

-Sí, digamos que esa parte de la empatía jamás me la enseñaron, y no sabía que mi tía Helena podía sentir lo mismo que Papá a pesar de que era su media hermana- opino Bruni- pero no te preocupes Mike, Pamela ya aparecerá solo hay que tener algo de paciencia

-Sí, lo sé, ese monologo dl Capitán América ya lo conozco gracias a que mi mamá me lo repitió mucho de niño, ay si así de buena mi hermana para esconderse, no quiero imaginarme como será cuando tú y yo tengamos hijos Bruni- opino Mike pasando su brazo sobre su frente

La platinada no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a pesar de que ya llevaba 5 años de relación con el chico Peterson y que ya se habían comprometido, todavía no estaba en sus planes el tener hijos y hablar del tema llegaba a incomodarla un poco.

-Estas seguro de que buscaste en todas partes? - pregunto Bruni intentando cambiar la conversación

-Sí, y no hay dios que la encuentre, hasta revise en los pastizales, antes no me salió una serpiente ahí para morderme, porque si fuera así, no estaríamos hablando en este momento- opino Mike- y tú eres muy joven para quedar viuda, Bruni

La platinada no pudo evitar el volver a sonrojarse por ese comentario.

-Bueno… no has buscado en todos los lugares- sugirió Bruni

-A que te refieres? - pregunto Mike desconcertado- de que me perdí?

-Pues… que tal si te dijera que no has buscado en todos los lugares? - pregunto Bruni

-Qué? - pregunto Mike

Más tarde en la habitación de las chicas Arendelle…

-Porque no me dijeron que tenían pasadizos secretos? - pregunto Mike asomándose por una puerta escondida que estaba detrás de un espejo

-Porque casi no conocíamos muy bien estos túneles, la abuela Elsa nos los mostros hace demasiado tiempo- explico Bifrost

-Adivinare, ¿antes de que ustedes se mudaran a Nueva York? - pregunto Mike

-Exacto- respondió Bodile

-Niños esperen! Si van a entrar a los túneles, yo debo ir con ustedes- respondió Elsa llegando

-Segura abuela? - preguntaron las trillizas Kristal, Emma y Elizabet

\- ¡Oye, nunca subestimen a una mujer mayor! - respondió Elsa

Momentos después la reina junto con Mike y las 8 chicas buscaban por los túneles.

Elsa con el brillo de sus poderes congelantes podía iluminar el camino para que pudieran ver y avanzar con mayor facilidad.

-Pamela! ¿Pamela dónde estás? - preguntaba el chico Peterson mientras su voz se repetía como eco en las paredes de los túneles.

-Como sabremos que estamos cerca? - pregunto Emma

-Tu tranquila, tengo un perfecto sentido de la orientación- presumió Mike

-En serio? - pregunto Elizabet con sarcasmo

-Claro que sí, tengo cierta conexión con mi hermana melliza, puedo sentir lo que ella siente y todavía más si estamos a corta distancia, así que yo sabré en que momento estaremos cerca- respondió Mike

-Se nota que si quieres a tu hermana- opino Elsa

-Claro, nos protegemos el uno al otro y también protegíamos a mamá cuando se sentía mal- explico el rubio- no negare que Pamela y yo si hemos llegado a tener nuestras diferencias, pero eso no importa, ambos hemos sido unidos desde siempre, sin importar la usencia de nuestro padre

Elsa no pudo evitar sentí algo de nostalgia de aquel poco tiempo que pudo convivir con Anna cuando eran niñas, antes de que sus padres Adgar e Idun las separaran.

-Jamás creí que Sherman seria tu padre y de Pamela- opino Bifrost

-Sí, ni yo- opino Mike

-Aunque no negare que si estas igualito a él, la cara, la nariz, en lo único en lo que no te pareces es que tú eres rubio, de ojos azules y no usas lentes, a diferencia de tu padre que era pelirrojo, ojos color ámbar, y si usaba lentes- respondió Elsa

-Es lo mismo que la abuela Jessica y mamá me decían- opino Mike

Elsa, Mike y las ocho chicas siguieron el recorrido por los túneles, hasta que de repente…

-Esperen! ¡Algo pasa! - respondió Mike deteniéndose secamente

-Que? ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Bergdis

-Si! ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Bodile

-Si mi sentido de empatía no me falla… Pamela está cerca! ¡Síganme! - respondió Mike

Mike siguió avanzando por los túneles guiando y las ocho chicas.

-Rápido! ¡Estamos cerca! - exclamó Mike

Luego de recorrer unos metros más Mike, Elsa y las ocho chicas encontraron a Pamela quien estaba acurrucada en uno de los lugares más recónditos de los túneles.

-Pamela! ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde estuviste? - pregunto Mike

-Ahora no Mike, no tengo ánimos para hablar con alguien

-Pamela, escúchame, tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos un plan, vamos a combatir contra la Conquistadora y esta vez la vamos a vencer- respondió Mike

-Estas demente si piensas que volveré a combatir otra vez con ella- respondió Pamela

-Ok, sé que apenas nos recuperamos del daño que nos causó hace 3 años, pero piénsalo, si la historia fuera al revés, nuestros padres harían lo mismo por nosotros- respondió Mike

Pamela no supo que decir simplemente se quedó callada.

-Mira pequeña, sé que mis poderes hace rato te asustaron un poco y el pelear contra la Conquistadora de tiempo te aterra más porque sientes que no ganaras, créeme yo también pase por lo mismo hace casi 40 años, cuando deje la tierra creí que no volvería a ver a mi hijo y a mi hermana, pero nunca perdí la esperanza de que algún día lograría sobrevivir si daba mi mayor esfuerzo- respondió Elsa

-Wow abuela! si que sabes dar charlas motivacionales- opino Bifrost

Pamela pensó con detenimiento esas palabras de la platinada mayor, sabía que era un suicidio volver a pelear contra La Conquistadora de Tiempo otra vez sabiendo que le podría ir peor, pero el futuro aún no estaba escrito (hablando literalmente) así que todo era incierto pidan Ganar, pero también podían perder.

-Está bien me uno- respondió Pamela poniéndose de pie

-Ese es el espíritu hermanita! - exclamo Mike abrazándola

-No me digas hermanita, porque no hay ninguna diferencia de edad ni en minutos, acuérdate que ambos salimos de la panza de mamá al mismo tiempo- respondió Pamela

Las 8 chicas Arendelle se miraron la una a la otra sorprendidas y algunas un poco entre asqueadas e incomodas.

-Muy bien, el paso 1 que es encontrar a Pamela y hablarle del plan… ¡listo!, ahora sigue el paso 2, hacer que Pamela y la chica nueva dejen sus diferencias a un lado y se hagan amigas- respondió Mike

\- ¿¡Que que!?- pregunto Pamela

-Es la verdad, Pamela, no podremos pelear contra la Conquistadora de Tiempo si tú y la chica nueva siguen peleando- respondió Mike

-Ah no, yo no me apunto para eso- respondió Pamela alejándose corriendo

-Oh genial lo que me faltaba- opino Mike- Vamos!

Momentos después Pamela salía de túnel y se dispuso a abandonar el cuarto.

Pero justo en ese momento Mike quien se había llevado a Elsa y a las chicas fuera del túnel.

-Pamela espera! - exclamo Mike siguiendo a su hermana por los pasillos

Justo en ese momento la chica nueva Helena salía con Gray, Kell, Kol y Rangfrid de su respectiva habitación.

-Las galletas estuvieron deliciosas chicos, muchas gracias, pero no es necesario que me sigan, yo puedo devolver sola los platos y la taza a la cocina- respondió Helena saliendo de su habitación cargando la charola con los platos y la taza

-No, en serio, queremos acompañarte, para asegurarnos de que no te pierdas- respondió Kell

-Ay que considerados son! - opino Helena

Justo en ese momento Helena y Pamela chocaron una contra la otra, la bandeja cayo y la taza y los platos se rompieron.

-Tu? - preguntaron Helena y Pamela a coro

-Uy, esto se pondrá feo- opino Bruni

-Será mejor que me dé prisa antes de que sea tarde- opino Mike

-Creí que había pedido que te largaras de aquí! - gruño Pamela hacia Helena

-Pamela! ¡No seas grosera! - la regaño Jessica

-Tú no tienes derecho de regañar a nuestra nieta así que cállate! - le gritaron Paul y Patty

-Ustedes lo le griten a mi esposa- les grito Henry

-Ustedes no se metan que no tienen nada que ver aquí! - exclamo Elsa aprisionando en bloques de Hielo a Paul y Patty

-Bruja! - la insulto Paul

Elsa simplemente le lanzo hielo a la boca para amordazarlo.

-Gracias Elsa- respondió Jessica

-Chicas chicas! Dejen de pelearse! No podemos seguir asi- respondio Mike- a ver expliqueme porque tanta rivalidad entre ustedes 2?

-Que acaso no piensas? no se te hace raro que esta chica apareciera justo en nuestra puerta? facilmente podria estar del lado del enemigo, ¿que tal si es una espia enviada aqui por la Conquistadora?- sugirio Pamela

-Ahhh, tu crees que estoy del lado del enemigo?- pregunto Helena sarcásticamente- para tu información yo he pasado por mas cosas de las que tu seguramente has pasado, he estado sola estos últimos 3 años, mi madre enfermo gravemente y murió cuando yo tenia solo 5 años, desde entonces fui criada por mi padre quien me protegió, vio por mi, me enseño todo lo que se ahora, pero aun asi yo lleve a mi madre en el corazón porque ella si me amaba y claro todo se fue al demonio con el chasquido de la Conquistadora, donde murieron mi padre y mis tios y desde entonces he vivido sola buscando Arendelle solo porque mi padre me pidio que lo hiciera porque aqui me ayudarian, pero se equivoco ¿Y sabes porque? porque eres igual de odiosa que tu padre Sherman Peabody, mis padres fueron encerrados por el tuyo solo porque intentaron hacer lo correcto

Pamela por su parte no sabia que decir ante toda esa declaración, jamas había reflexionado sobre el dejar de confiar en las personas, se sentía mal por haber tratado tan mal a Helena siendo alguien que venia con buenas intenciones.

Y era irónico porque Pamela y Mike trataron mal a su padre Sherman Peabody hace años, pero porque se lo merecía, Helena no se merecia un trato tan malo, solo era alguien que habia sufrido demasiado.

-Yo... la verdad... no se que decir... a decir verdad... despues de tantas decepciones que me he llevado... deje de confiar en las personas correctas... de verdad lo lamento, te juzgue mal, lamento haberte tratado tan mal, Helena, ¿que te parece si comenzamos desde cero?- pregunto Pamela

-Me parece bien- respondio Helena esbozando una sonriza

-Entonces... amigas?- pregunto Pamela

-Amigas- respondio Helena

La rubia Peterson y la pelirroja Carrinton se dieron un fuerte abrazo, toda señal de odio y rivalidad se desvanecio

-No Pamela! no lo hagas! Eres una Peterson! y los Peterson jamas piden perdon, tu madre cayo en esa trampa y mira lo que le paso!- exclamo Paul escupiendo la mordaza de hielo

-Callese!- respondieron Gru y Elsa congelando a Paul completamente al grado de no matarlo

-Paso 2, hacer que Pamela y la chica nueva dejen sus diferencias a un lado y se hagan amigas ¡Listo!- respondió Mike

Momentos despues, Mike les habia contado de su plan a todos.

-Que acaso ya no te funciona el cerebro? no podemos pelear otra vez contra la Conquistadora, mato a nuestros padres, casi nos mata, y ahora quieres combatir contra ella solo porque ya te hartaste?- pregunto Alexia sarcásticamente

-Lo digo en serio, ya se que nos tomo 3 años recuperarnos del daño que nos causo, pero aun así debemos pelear, que crees que harían nuestros padres sin nosotros y los abuelos hubiéramos muerto en lugar de ellos? - pregunto Bruni

-...tambien pelearian- confeso Bolthor (el hijo menor de Ellinor y Elliott)

-Yo no estaría tan segura, Papá me contó que seguirian peleados Sherman y el resto- opino Helena

-Algo así también me contó el mio- respondió Bergdis

-Oigan, necesito de su apoyo, ¿cuando los miro a todos saben que veo? perdedores- respondió Mike

Algunos de los presentes se sintieron un poco ofendidos por eso

-Me refiero a personas que han perdido cosas, y perdimos... todos, perdimos amigos, perdimos familia, una parte de nosotros, una vida normal, la vida suele quitar mas de lo que da, pero hoy no, hoy nos ofrece algo especial, una oportunidad- respondió Mike

-De hacer que?- pregunto Dahny

-De salvar a otros, por una vez, de no escapar, y por eso no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras la Conquistadora extermina miles de vidas inocentes, estamos en el juego final, esta es la pelea de nuestras vidas- respondió Mike

-Pero Mike... pelear contra la Conquistadora de Tiempo... es imposible, nos pides dar la vida- respondio Alexia

-Si, creo que lo hago, oigan...- respondio Mike quedándose sin palabras

-Mike, toda mi vida estuve rodeada por mis enemigos, con gusto moriré a lado de mis amigos- respondió Elsa poniéndose de pie

-Eres un muchacho muy valiente, Mike Peterson, yo combatiré a tu lado, y cuando concluya... mi esposa e hijo estarán ahí- respondió Gru poniéndose de pie

Los minions que quedaban se alegraron por eso.

-Ahora todos estamos juntos, como equipo pero mas que un equipo, somos una familia, se que hemos pasado por mucho últimamente, pero ahora todos juntos, podremos, debemos vencer a La Conquistadora de Tiempo, aunque no se si podamos salir vivos de esta ¿Quien esta conmigo?- pregunto Mike

-Yo peleare, quien mas se une?- pregunto Pamela

-Yo lo hare- respondieron Bergdis, Bruni, Bifrost, Byn y Bodile extendiendo su mano

-Yo tambien- respondio Anna, Rapunzel y Merida haciendo lo mismo

-Nosotros tambien- respondieron Hans y Liv

-Y nosotros- respondieron Eugene y Kristoff

-Nosotros tambien- respondieron Henry y Jessica

-Y nosotros- respondieron Joey, Garrett, Arche, Delores y Jade

Nota de Autor: se dan cuenta que aparecieron la emociones humanizadas?

-Nosotros tambien- respondieron Nick, Judy, Gideon y Jaime

-Alguien Mas?- pregunto Mike

El resto se puso de pie.

-Yo tambien peleare- respondio Alexia

-Perfecto, pelearemos, pelearemos todos- respondio Mike


	20. Chapter 20

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: SI, DE AHI ME BASE PARA LA PARTE DE PAUL, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE QUE YA VAYAN A PELEAR CONTRA LA CONQUISTADORA, PORQUE YA NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL DE ESTE FIC.**

-Perfecto, pelearemos, pelearemos todos- respondio Mike

Toda la noche los chicos se anduvieron preparando para su gran batalla, y empezaron a idear su plan de ataque.

-Conoces alguna manera de entrar?- pregunto Mike a Helena

-Solo hay una, debemos llegar desde arriba casi casi desde los últimos niveles de la atmósfera, ahi seremos indetectables- respondio Helena mostrando un mapa de la tierra- debemos pasar desapercibidos para poder saltar y llegar a Nueva York

-Ok, paso 1, listo- respondió Mike

-Una vez que estemos en tierra no faltara mucho para que nos descubran y nos empiecen a perseguir- respondio Pamela

-Hay una bodega en las afueras de Queens, ahi hay unos speeders que nos pueden llevar alla si nos empiezan a perseguir- respondio Bergdis

-Pamela, Alexia y yo no nesecitamos de esas cosas- fanfarroneo Mike

-Bien dicho hermano- agrego Pamela chocandolas con su hermano mellizo

Rapunzel gracias a sus poderes curativos en su cabello, fue la encargada de rejuvenecer mágicamente a Anna, Elsa, Merida, Kristoff, Hans, Liv, Eugene, Varian, Cassandra, Henry, Jessica, Joey, Garret, Arche, Delores, Jade, Jaime, Gideon, Gru, Nick y Judy, ahora volvían a lucir justo como hace 28 años atras cuando la Fuerza del Tiempo peleo contra Aksel en aquel planeta lejano y también Gray les había lanzado un hechizo para que el efecto fuera duradero.

Aunque tambien gracias a un hechizo y pocima de esta Gray, Hans y Anna habian adquirido piroquinesis (controlar el fuego).

A los únicos que no hubo necesidad de rejuvenecer fue a los Minions, ya que ellos no envejecían.

Mike y Pamela con su supervelocidad practicaron sus movimientos ya que a pesar de tener un plan también debían prepararse pues no sabían que tanta garantía tenian de ganar esta vez.

Alexia practicaba los lanzamientos de sus rafagas de fuego y su ataque de rayos electricos e incluso practicaba en cubrir todo su cuerpo en llamas y crearse textura de metal para ser inmune a cualquier ataque.

Marie y Eliza no tenían dificultad en sus transformaciones ya que con cada objeto que tocaban obtenian las propiedades fisicas de cada objeto.

Adam a pesar de ser tan joven también practicaba con su arqueria y sorprendentemente lograba darle a todo lo que apuntaba mientras Gru sorprendido no daba crédito a lo que veía, al parecer Adam había adquirido la habilidad de su Madre y al igual que ella ese tierno niño que había sido estaba creciendo algo que Gru sabia que tarde o temprano ocurriria.

Bergdis, Bruni, Bifrost, Byin, Bodile, Dahny, Elizabet, Emma y Kristal practicaban con sus ataques helados, desde crear filosas cuchillas de hielo, paredes de hielo, ventiscas heladas, crear monstuos de nieve, crear rampas para deslizarse, mientas Elsa los veía sorprendida del control que sus nietos habían desarrollado con sus poderes.

Gray, Kell, Kol y la pequeña Rangfrid quien habia recibido una pocima de crecimiento practicaban sus hechizos, desde crear portales para escapar mas rapido, crear lazos magicos, multiplicarse varias veces, crear escudos de energia magica, convertir objetos y tambien su telequinesis moviendo y levantando varias cosas.

Los pocos hijos de Ed y Angelita que quedaban tambien practicaban con su magia que venia de unos anillos especiales proporcionados por sus difuntos ancestros, desde crear escudos magicos, multiplicarse, y hacerse invisibles.

Frode y Bolthor (hijos de Ellinor y Elliott) estaban igual que las chicas pero con los artilugios que Anna y Hans les habían dado no tenían ningún problema.

Kleng, Erland y Gullveig por su parte (hijos de Ken y Kristy), tambien habian recibido los mismos tipos de artefactos que usaban sus padres, Keng y Erland tenian trajes con alas mecanicas como las de su madre Kristy, mientras que Gullveig tenia una armadura rojo con dorado con patas mecanicas.

Incluso Nick y Judy se ofrecieron a esnseñarles algunas tácticas a los chicos y también a los adultos que estarían en la pelea.

Helena y su mascota Lucy tambien tenian cierta ventaja ya que ambas tenian unos dispositivos para alterar su tamaño, Lucy podia hacerse de un tamaño colosal para que la cobriza pudiera usarla como medio de transporte.

-Santa madre!- exclamo Mike

-Ahora me arrepiento de haberte tratado mal- opino Pamela

-Es un perro mutante no?- pregunto Jessica

Aunque claro, durante esa preparacion tambien recibieron ayuda de ciertos amigos oceanicos...

-Moana! que bueno que llegaste!- exclamo Anna abrazando a la morena

Moana estaba vestida con una armadura con escamas color rojo (un poco similar al traje de Aquaman) y tambien con partes de la ropa que uso al final de su pelicula.

-Y el grandote quien es?- pregunto Mike

El hombre que acompañaba a la morena se quito la capucha, era de piel morena como Moana, cabello largo y rizado, con una armadura con escamas en color negro, cinturon dorado, taia una capa color negro con lineas doradas y en el pecho traia un rayo que emitia una brillante luz amarilla y con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Creo que no debi preguntar- opino Mike apenado

-El es mi esposo Maui, sera de mucha ayuda en nuestra pelea- respondio Moana

-Con que te crees muy rudo eh?- pregunto Eugene acercandose

-No me creo rudo, soy rudo, que tienes que decir ante eso?- pregunto Maui

-1 palabra... "Shazam"- respondio Eugene con una mirada retadora

Maui arqueo la ceja sin comprender a que se referia Eugene

-Ok, valio la pena el intento- opino Eugene retrocediendo

-Cuando vas a dejar de hacer el ridiculo?- pregunto Rapunzel

-Yo creo que nunca- opino Cassandra

-Opino lo mismo querida- agrego Varian

Momentos despues todos terminaban de prepararse...

-Eres bastante listo y valiente al enfrentarte a la Conquistadora de Tiempo por lo que hizo, tu padre estaria muy orgullozo de ti-responde Jessica acercandose a su nieto quien estaba tomando un breve descanzo

-Gracias abuela y tienes razon en que yo quiera enfrentarme con La Conquistadora, ella provoco que murieran Mamá, papá y los tios y la mitad de la poblacion mundial -responde Mike un poco triste

-Se que te duele sus muerte pero si ellos te vieran dirigiendo un gran equipo como este estarian muy orgullosos de ti y tu hermana-responde Jessica dandole un pequeño beso en la frente a su nieto

-Gracias abuela-responde Mike-jeje ahora ya no se si llamarte "abuela" con lo joven que volviste a estar

-Bueno, muchos me han dicho que tu padre salio lo identico a mi- rio Jessica

-Ya veras que todo saldra bien, ya sabes lo que dicen la familia es lo mas importante no importa si tu seres queridos ya no esten contigo siempre debes llevarlos en tu corazon- respondio Bruni sentandose junto a el para despues darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla lo cual hizo que el chico se sonrojara mientras que Jessica al ver esa tierna escena no pudo evitar recordar ver exactamente la misma escena con Sherman y Riley hace muchos años atras

-Ojala Kaitlyn estuviera aqui- respondio Mike

Una vez que estaban ya preparados fueron hacia el jet.

Pero desafortunadamente un aparato volador aparecio y de este salio un holograma de la hija del general Ross.

-Finalmente se pasaron de la raya Fuerza del Tiempo, el mundo entero sabe que ustedes son los causantes de esta catastrofe y que ahora intentan repararla- respondio la Dra Ross

-Callese señora- respondio Bruni congelando el dispositivo dejandolo caer al suelo para que se destruyera.

Todo el nuevo Equipo abordo el Jet el cual los llevaria hasta Nueva York, pero tenian que subir a los ultimos niveles de la atmosfera terrestre para no ser detectados.

Horas mas tarde el jet volvio a tomar camino, eran casi las 8 de la noche y estaban a pocos kilometros de Nueva York.

-Muy bien chicos, estamos cerca, ustedes tendran que saltar primero, ya despues nosotros saltaremos detras de ustedes, asi que preparense- respondio Anna

Los chicos mientras se preparaban empezaron a charlar...

-Comunicadores en linea, asi que, te divertiste el sabado por la noche?- pregunto Bruni a Mike

-Bueno utilice mis grandes talentos artisticos para pintar un cuadro de nosotros 2 asi que yo diria que si- explico Mike

En ese momento las compuertas del jet empezaron a abrirse.

-Sabes? que te parece que una vez que todo esto acabe ya podemos completar nuestro compromiso y casarnos?- respondio Bruni

-Por eso me estoy esperando- respondio Mike poniendose su casco mientras se acercaba a las puertas del jet

-Y la razon es...?- pregunto Bruni

-Que ninguno de los 2 puede morir esta noche!- exclamo Mike y acto seguido salto del jet junto con Pamela

-Se puso el paracaidas?-pregunto Jessica acercandose a Bruni

-Nop, no se lo puso- sonrio Bruni


	21. Chapter 21

**UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA, PERO NO PUDE USAR MI COMPUTADORA PORQUE SE LA LLEVARON A ARREGLAR Y APENAS ANOCHE ME LA DEVOLVIERON.**

 **DEBO CONFESARES QUE... TENGO ALGO DE MIEDO, LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE EL MIERCOLES EN LA MAÑANA LANZARON EL PRIMER AVANCE DE FROZEN 2, QUE HASTA ESO ME GUSTO, EL TIPO DE EVOLUCION QUE LE DIERON A ELSA ME GUSTO, AUNQUE SI ME SACO DE ONDA EL TOQUE OSCURO QUE LE DIERON, PERO EL PROBLEMA ES QUE EN ESA PELICULA "PROBABLEMENTE" NO APAREZCAN ANDY Y SUS DEMAS AMIGOS, YA QUE EL FIC DE MADAME PURPLE SE DESARROLLA EN UNA LINEA TEMPORAL ALTERNA, EN MI FIC NO HAY TANTO PROBLEMA YA QUE SE DESARROLLA EN OTRA LINEA TEMPORAL EN UNA EPOCA ACTUAL, PERO TAMBIEN ME PREOCUPA EL HECHO DE QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL FIC DE "P DE PAPÁ" (EL CUAL ACTUALICE ANTIER) QUE ESTA CENTRADO EN HANS (A QUIEN CREO QUE MATARON EN LA PELICULA, AUNQUE NO LO SE) Y OTRO MAS QUE ESTOY PLANEANDO SI SE PODRAN VER AFECTADOS, AL IGUAL QUE OTROS FICS DE OTROS AMIGOS MIOS COMO MADAME PURPLE, ASI QUE POR LO PRONTO HARE LO POSIBLE POR ACABAR BIEN ESTA SAGA PUES YA ESTAMOS EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, HARE LO POSIBLE POR QUE ESTA HISTORIA ACABE BIEN.**

 **Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: EN MIKE Y PAMELA NO HAY DIFERENCIA DE EDAD NI POR SEGUNDOS, PRACICAMENTE ELLOS IBAN ABRAZADOS CUANDO NACIERON, POR LO TANTO, AMBOS NACIERON EXACTAMENTE AL MISMO TIEMPO, Y NO, NO OLVIDARON SUS PARACAIDAS, ELLOS SOLO SALTARON ASI, EN CAIDA LIBRE.**

 **POR EL MOMENTO EL TRAILER PRACTICAMENTE NO MOSTRO CASI NADA, LO CUAL ME TRANQUILIZA UN POCO ASI QUE AUN TENGO TIEMPO DE ACABAR ESTE FIC.**

Todo el nuevo Equipo abordo el Jet el cual los llevaria hasta Nueva York, pero tenian que subir a los ultimos niveles de la atmosfera terrestre para no ser detectados.

Horas mas tarde el jet volvio a tomar camino, eran casi las 8 de la noche y estaban a pocos kilometros de Nueva York.

-Muy bien chicos, estamos cerca, ustedes tendran que saltar primero, ya despues nosotros saltaremos detras de ustedes, asi que preparense- respondio Anna

Los chicos mientras se preparaban empezaron a charlar...

-Comunicadores en linea, asi que, te divertiste el sabado por la noche?- pregunto Bruni a Mike

-Bueno utilice mis grandes talentos artisticos para pintar un cuadro de nosotros 2 asi que yo diria que si- explico Mike

En ese momento las compuertas del jet empezaron a abrirse.

-Sabes? que te parece que una vez que todo esto acabe ya podemos completar nuestro compromiso y casarnos?- respondio Bruni

-Por eso me estoy esperando- respondio Mike poniendose su casco mientras se acercaba a las puertas del jet

-Y la razon es...?- pregunto Bruni

-Que ninguno de los 2 puede morir esta noche!- exclamo Mike y acto seguido salto del jet junto con Pamela

-Se puso el paracaidas?-pregunto Jessica acercandose a Bruni

-Nop, no se lo puso- sonrio Bruni

Durante el descenso, Mike y Pamela se pusieron a charlar.

-Oye Mike! ¿Es cierto eso que acabo de oír? - pregunto Pamela

-Si te refieres a que Bruni me pidió que nos casáramos una vez que todo este desastre termine, si, me lo pidió- respondió Mike

-Pues creo que será boda doble, Dahny me lo pidió también antes de que saliéramos de la base- respondió Pamela

-Wow hermana, otra cosa en la que coincidimos- opino Mike

-Te preguntare una cosa, ¿si hubiéramos seguido en Paris y nunca hubiéramos encontrado pareja, si te hubiera pedido que te casaras conmigo, lo habrías hecho? - pregunto Pamela

-Pues eso nunca lo sabremos, pero una cosa es segura, si me hubieras pedido que te casaras conmigo te habría dicho que sí, aunque no habría sido la mejor idea- opino Mike

-Quieren callarse?! ¡Nosotras ya estamos demasiado traumatizadas con saber que nuestros orígenes involucraron algo tan desagradable como el incesto! - se quejaron 3 chicas que iban cayendo junto a ambos hermanos rubios. una de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, otra de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, y la ultima de cabello naranja rojizo y ojos verdes, las 3 de 17 años

Mike y Pamela se desconcertaron al ver a las 3 chicas, ya que ninguna estaba en el jet con ellos...

-Y ustedes quiénes son? - preguntaron Mike y Pamela desconcertados

-Yo soy Jenny, ellas son mis hermanas, y ustedes jamás nos vieron- respondió la de cabello rojizo desapareciendo junto con las otras 2 chicas

-Eso fue extraño- opino Pamela

\- ¿Acaso soy el único que se acordó de los tíos Andy, Helena, Ellinor y Kristy con esas chicas? - pregunto Mike incomodo

-Que se acordaron de quiénes? - pregunto Bruni apareciendo junto a sus hermanas y primos, ellos si traían paracaídas, solo que todavía no los habían abierto

-Eh... no, no nada- respondió Mike

En ese momento Anna, Elsa y el resto aparecieron, ellos también traían sus paracaídas, solo que tampoco los habían abierto.

-Permanezcan juntos! - exclamaron Anna y Elsa

Al poco rato todos pasaron la gruesa capa de nubes que cubría el cielo.

Toda la ciudad de Nueva York a pesar de era muy futurista, estaba en ruinas, había mucha neblina (y de la densa), los arboles estaban secos y también había unos de esos alienígenas hocicones de cuatro brazos con los que los chicos habían peleado 3 años atrás.

-No puede ser- opino Kristoff

-Que le paso a Nueva York?- pregunto Liv

-La Conquistadora acabo con todo- opino Rapunzel

-Ustedes descuiden, estando unidos como equipo, arreglaremos todo este desastre- respondio Mike

Al poco rato todos aterrizaron en Queens, a pocas calles de donde estaba la bodega con los speeders.

-Nesecitamos evadir a esos espantosos alienígenas- opino la joven Rangfrid

-Descuiden, nosotros nos encargamos

Los pocos hijos que quedaban de Ed y Angelita crearon un gran campo de fuerza que rodeo a todo el equipo y luego los hizo invisibles.

-Impresionante!- opino Mike

-Debemos ser muy sigilosos como un raton- opino Elsa

El equipo siguo avanzando hasta que terminaron encontrando la bodega.

Una vez adentro procuraron cerrar la puerta sin hacer el mas minimo ruido.

-Estos son los Speeders?- pregunto Elsa- pero son unos pedazos de chatarra

-Al menos nos ayudara a movernos- opino Anna

-Que suerte que nosotros 4 no nescecitamos eso- opino Mike refiriendose a el, Pamela, Alexia y Helena

-Y yo tampoco, y no dejare que mis nietos usen esa cosa- respondio Elsa

-A que te refieres abuela?- pregunto Bergdis

-Cruzaremos deslizandonos asi que ustedes vienen conmigo- respondio Elsa

-Siii!- exclamaron Elizabet, Emma y Kristal

-Solo espero que estas cosas funcionen aun- opino Henry

-Yo tambien- agrego Jessica

Ante esas opiniones, Mike y Pamela se miraron el uno al otro en señal de inseguridad.

Elsa y Hans se asomaron por la ventana para ver si no habia moros a la vista.

-Nesecito que me presten uno de sus artefactos de invisibilidad- pidio Elsa a los hijos de Ed y Angelita

Uno de los 3 menores le entrego uno de sus anillos a la platinada.

-Ven Gru, nesecitare tu ayuda- respondio Elsa

-Como usted diga- respondio Gru

Elsa y Gru agarraron juntos el anillo y se volvieron invisibles y salieron siendo lo mas silenciosos posibles y congelaron el rio Hudson.

Pero desafortunadamente uno de los alienigenas los descubrio y Elsa lo alcanzo a congelar a tiempo, pero ese ruido causo un alboroto que atrajo al resto de los alienigenas que ahora tenia garras mas largas y alas.

-Ah carajo!- respondieron Elsa y Gru

-Oigan! debemos correr! nos descubrieron!- grito Elsa

Todo el equipo abordo los speeders.

Justo cuando los alienigenas estaban apunto de entrar a la bodega, los chicos salieron disparados.

Anna, Kristoff y sus nietos Kleng, Erland, Gullveig, Frode y Bothor iban sobre el reno Sven y sus 2 hijos.

Hans y Liv junto a sus nietos Gray, Kell, Kol y Rangfrid iban sobre el caballo del pelirrojo Citron.

Cassandra, Varian, Rapunzel y Eugene iban sobre el caballo Maximus.

Henry, Jessica, Nick, Judy, Jaime, Gideon, Joey, Garret, Delores, Arche, Jade, y Merida usaron los speeders como vehiculos.

Gru tenia su conocido tanque como vehiculo.

Helena sobre su pñerrita ahora de tamaño gigante Lucy

Mike y Pamela usaban su supervelocidad.

Elsa junto a sus nietos Bergdis, Bruni, Bifrost, Byin, Bodile, Dahny, Emma, Elizabet y Kristal se deslizaban sobre rampas de hielo.

Moana y Maui se deslizaban sobre el agua.

Por su parte los minions quienes ya estaban transformados en morado iban detras.

Mientras tanto en la vieja torre Peabody, la Conquistadora sentia como el equipo venia para alla.

-No, no, eso no- respondio la Conquistadora- tropas! acaben con ellos!

En ese momento todos los alienigenas empezaron a correr (o en este caso, volar) hacia los chicos.

-Con un demonio lo que faltaba!- se quejo Jessica

-Me robaste la frase amiga- opino Anna

Los alienigenas voladores empezaron a perseguir a cada uno del equipo, pero ellos se iban turnando para irlos destruyendo uno por uno.

Desde Elsa y sus nietos congelandolos, Moana y Maui creando burbujas de agua para ahogarlos.

Alexia electrificandolos y prendiendoles fuego junto a Anna y Hans.

Gru lanzandoles sus disparos de neutrones desde su tanque.

Pero conforme mas disparaban hacia los alienigenas, estos se enfurecian mas y mas y empezaron a derribarlos uno por uno.

-Esto es malo- respondio Pamela, una vez que los tenian acorralados.

Los alienigenas estaban a punto de dispararles para matarlos, y de repente...


	22. Chapter 22

**UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA, PERO YA SABEN, LA ESCUELA, POR CIERTO YA NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL DE ESTE FIC, AUNQUE EXISTE LA "POSIBILIDAD" DE QUE HAGA OTRO FIC Y CENTRADO EN LOS GRANDES HEROES, PERO NO ASEGURO NADA**

 **Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: ESO ES MAS QUE OBVIO, AUNQUE CREEME, QUISIERA QUE EL FIC DE ANDY FUERA CANON, PERO ESO NO SE PUEDE, AQUI LAS COSAS SE PONDRAN MAS FEAS.**

Pero conforme mas disparaban hacia los alienigenas, estos se enfurecian mas y mas y empezaron a derribarlos uno por uno.

-Esto es malo- respondio Pamela, una vez que los tenian acorralados.

Los alienigenas estaban a punto de dispararles para matarlos, y de repente, la mayoria de estos explotaron.

El equipo desconcertado vio como estos alienigenas eran destruidos.

En ese momento de entre las nubes salio una nave tenía un diseño muy similar al Halcon Milenario de las películas de Star Wars.

Eran Kaitlyn y los Grandes Heroes (que buen titulo para una posible futura historia).

-Woo! los tenemos!- exclamo Hiro quien junto con Riden piloteaban la nave.

-Ahi tienen idiotas! vayan a j**er a su madre! imbeciles sin estilo!- los insulto Kaitlyn desde la escotilla de la nave

Los alienigenas enfurecidos empezaron a perseguir la nave de los grandes Heroes la cual busco el lugar mas estrecho posible, una cueva de minerales rojos.

-Ahora!- grito Kailtyn

Wasabi y Abel quienes estaban en las torretas emezaron a dispararles a los alienigenas con los cañones. Debido a que la cueva era muy estrecha, la nave tenia que onerse en posicion vertical y por leyes de gravedad, el Gato Mochi se estampaba contra las ventanas de la cabina. Por momentos dejaban de disparar y en eso momentos, Cass aprovechaba para echarles a los alienígenas una extraña combinación entre las esferas químicas de Honey y café hirviendo.

Por su parte, Gogo y Tadashi ayudaban a Fred a lanzarle gas a los alienígenas para luego prenderles fuego.

Mientras tanto el equipo de abajo se habia levandado.

-Y eso que fue?- pregunto Anna

-No tengo idea, pero juraría que oi a mi hermana gritar desde alla arriba- opino Mike

-Hola! No estoy pintada- se quejo Pamela

-No hablaba de ti, hablaba de Kaitlyn- respondio Mike

-Kaitlyn? Pero si ella ya debio haber muerto hace como 5 años, como es posible que aun siguiera viva?- pregunto Jessica

-Lo ignoro- opino Mike- pero estoy 100% seguro d que esos gritos eran de Kailtyn

-Que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Bruni

En ese momento se percataro de varios grupos de civiles que estaban escondidos en las ruinas de los edificios.

-Debemos evacuar a los civiles, Vairan, Cassandra, Eugene y Rapunzel se encarguen se sacar a los civiles de la ciudad, Anna, Elsa y Hans, busquen partones, cualquier alienígena que salga de la ciudad o los hacen volver o los hacen cenizas, los demás combatiremos en tierra- respondio Mike

El equipo subio a sus vehículos y sigueron avanzando.

Varian, Cassandra, Eugene y Rapunzel buscaron en todos lo edificios posibles a los posibles civiles y se encargaron de sacar de grupo en grupo a cada uno.

Anna y Hans gracias a sus poderes de fuego podían volar igual que Antonio lo hacia, mientras que Elsa se deslizaba sobre rampas de hielo. Entre los 3 primero incendiaban a los alienígenas y luego Elsa los congelaba para que se convirtieran en estatuas de hielo.

Por su prte el reso del equipo peleaba sobre la carretera de vidrio luminoso, mientras que Helena gracias a su perrita gigante Lucy despedazaban a mordidas a los alienígenas junto con los minions morados.

Gru con lo poco que quedaba de su tanque esperaba a que varios grupos de alienígenas se agruparan para destruirlos a la vez.

Mike y Pamela gracias a su velocidad atravesaban a los alienígenas con solo pasarles la mano que vibraba a una alta velocidad.

Por su parte los Grandes héroes se habían desecho de el 99 % de los alienígenas que los perseguían en la cueva de minerales.

La nave salio de la estrecha cueva.

-Woo! Esa es la mejor nave espacial que he visto!- exclamaron Pamela y Mike

Mientras tnto en la nave de los Grandes Heroes…

-Callaghan, Sam y yo bajaremos a pelear en tierra ustedes deben subir y ayudar a Kaitlyn- respndio Cass

-Esperen, ire con ustedes- respondio Riden.

-Nosotros también- respondieron Abel y Rosa

Callaghan, Cass, Sam, Abel, Rosa y Riden bajaron de la nave y fueron hacia los chicos, mientras que la nave con el resto de los grandes heroes volo hacia el penthouse.

-Nesecitan ayuda?- pregunto Riden

-Y ustedes quienes son?- pregunto Mike

-Somos miembros de los Grandes Heroes, el resto de nuestro equipo esta alla arriba- explico Sam- ustedes son Mike y Pamela Peterson?

-Si, lo somos- respondieron ambos hermanos

-Ja! son justo como Kaitlyn me los describio, soy Riden el novio de Kaitlyn- reespondio el chico de cabello blanco

-Asi que tu eres mi futuro cuñado- opino Mike cruzando los brazos

-Kaitlyn sigue viva?- pregunto Jessica

-Si, esta alla arriba en la nave, hola Elsa, no traes puesto tu traje de reina de las nieves- respondio Riden

Elsa se extraño de que Riden la conociera.

En ese momento mas alienigenas aparecieron frente a ellos y empezaron a acercarse.

-Vuelven a reagruparse- opino Bruni

-Se ve interesante- opino Riden

Mientras tanto en la nave de los grandes heroes, ellos se iban acercando a la vieja torre Peabody, ahora la guarida de la Conquistadora.

-Creo que voy a hacer algo muy estupido- opino Kaitlyn

-Porque lo dices?- ´pregunto Hiro

-Enfrentare a la Conquistadora de tiempo... yo sola- respondio Kailtyn

-Que dices? no puedes hacer eso, sin ofender Kaitlyn, pero no tienes ningun poder para darle en la madre a la Conquistadora- opino Miguel- no estas lo suficientemente lista

-Nadie jamás lo está. No se nos deja escoger nuestro tiempo. A la vida le da sentido la muerte, la noción de que tus días acabarán. Tu tiempo es corto. Creí que con todo estaría preparada, pero solo me veran estirando un solo momento en miles, todo con tal de ver la nieve- respondio Kaitlyn

-No te dejare hacerlo- respondio Miguel

-No tengo eleccion, este es el final y el principio. Los muchos convirtiéndose en pocos. Convirtiéndose en el Elegido- respondio Kaitlyn

La nave se acerco al penthouse.

-Ustedes quedense arriba, debo enfrentar a la Conquistadora sola- respondio la pelirroja bajando de la nave

-Kaitlyn espera!- exclamo Miguel

En ese momento Miguel le dio un beso en los labios a Kaitlyn.

-Y eso porque fue?- pregunto Kaitlyn sonrojada

-Por si no regresas- respondio Miguel conteniendo las lagrimas

-Ay que ternura- opino el simbionte de Hiro

Miguel regreso a la nave con el resto de los chicos y la nave de alejo del penthouse...


	23. Chapter 23

Mientras tanto en la nave de los grandes heroes, ellos se iban acercando a la vieja torre Peabody, ahora la guarida de la Conquistadora.

-Creo que voy a hacer algo muy estupido- opino Kaitlyn

-Porque lo dices?- 'pregunto Hiro

-Enfrentare a la Conquistadora de tiempo... yo sola- respondio Kailtyn

-Que dices? no puedes hacer eso, sin ofender Kaitlyn, pero no tienes ningun poder para darle en la madre a la Conquistadora- opino Miguel- no estas lo suficientemente lista

-Nadie jamás lo está. No se nos deja escoger nuestro tiempo. A la vida le da sentido la muerte, la noción de que tus días acabarán. Tu tiempo es corto. Creí que con todo estaría preparada, pero solo me veran estirando un solo momento en miles, todo con tal de ver la nieve- respondio Kaitlyn

-No te dejare hacerlo- respondio Miguel

-No tengo eleccion, este es el final y el principio. Los muchos convirtiéndose en pocos. Convirtiéndose en el Elegido- respondio Kaitlyn

La nave se acerco al penthouse.

-Ustedes quedense arriba, debo enfrentar a la Conquistadora sola- respondio la pelirroja bajando de la nave

-Kaitlyn espera!- exclamo Miguel

En ese momento Miguel le dio un beso en los labios a Kaitlyn.

-Y eso porque fue?- pregunto Kaitlyn sonrojada

-Por si no regresas- respondio Miguel conteniendo las lagrimas

-Ay que ternura- opino el simbionte de Hiro

Miguel regreso a la nave con el resto de los chicos y la nave de alejo del penthouse.

-Solo espero que su plan funcione- opino Hiro

-Yo tambien... porque no se lo que voy a hacer si no funciona- respondio Miguel

Mientras tanto, Kaitlyn iba entrando a la guarida de la conquistadora quien la estaba esperando sentada en su trono.

-Debiste matarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad- respondio Kaitlyn

-Veo que aun sigues viva ¿Como lo hiciste?- pregunto La Conquistadora

-Estás mirando todo a través de una cerradura. Toda tu vida has intentado ampliar esa cerradura: distinguir más, conocer más. Y ahora al escuchar que si puede ampliarse en modos que no imaginas, rechazas la posibilidad- respondio Kaitlyn- Yo no entendia eso hasta hace unos dias, he crecido mucho en mi exilio

-Oh ¿Crees que sabes cómo funciona el universo, ¿Crees que este universo material es el único que existe? ¿Qué es real? ¿Qué misterios yacen lejos del alcance de tus sentidos? En el origen de la existencia la mente y la materia se unen en donde los pensamientos transforman a la realidad. Este universo es uno más en un número infinito. Mundos interminables: algunos benevolentes que otorgan vida; y otros llenos de malicia y de deseo, lugares oscuros donde poderes más antiguos que el tiempo yacen ocultos. El tiempo es un insulto, la muerte es un insulto. ¿Quién eres en este vasto multiverso, hermanita?- pregunto la Conquistadora- Tú no ganarás, solo eres una niña insignificante, sin padre, sin madre, y sin poderes.

-No! ¡No es posible!- exclamo Kaitlyn mortificada al oir que la Conquistadora habia asesinado a sus padres Sherman y Riley

-No tienes idea de lo que es posible, yo si, mi destino es gobernar a otros- respondio la Conquistadora acercandose- ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes tener éxito?

-¡Porque eso es lo que hacen los héroes!- respondio Kaitlyn- pero mi padre me dijo una vez: "Un hombre sabio nunca busca la guerra…"

-"Pero siempre debe estar preparado para una!"- exclamo la Conquistadora

La Conquistadora de Tiempo y Kaitlyn empezaron a pelear.

Mientras tanto abajo, los chicos con sus nuevos refuerzos peleaban contra el ejercito alienigena de la Conquistadora de Tiempo mientras intentaban proteger a los civiles que iban rescatando.

Devuelta a la pelea, Kitlyn peleaba contra la Conquistadora, la unia arma que tenia para defenderse era uncañon de plasma que le proporcionaron los grandes heroes y una cortadora laser de Wasabi.

Pero por mas que Kaitlyn intentara darle a la Conquistadora, ella esquivaba cada ataque.

-Para ser honesta, esperaba mas- opino la Conquistadora agarrando la cortadora laser y torciendola.

La Conquistadora lanzo a Kaitlyn por los aires y luego la acorralo contra una pared.

-Sabes cual es la diferencia entre tu yo? yo soy la Conquistadora de Tiempo, la salvadora de nuestro mundo, y tu solo eres la fracasada hija de Sherman Peabody y Riley Anderson- dijo la Conquistadora a Kaitlyn empezandola a ahorcar, para luego arrojarla al suelo.

Los Grandes Heroes desde su nave intentaban dispararles desde arriba al ejercito alienigena que atacaba a los de abajo, sin embargo otros alienigenas voladores se acercaban a la nave y algunos de los grandes heroes tenian que atacarlos aun con la nave en el aire.

Devuelta a la pelea en la vieja torre Peabody.

Kaitlyn se levanto rapido e intento golpear a la Conquistadora con su cortadora laser, pero esta era muy rapido y esquivaba los ataques hasta que repentinamente, la Conquistadora agarro la cortadora y apuñalo a Kaitlyn en su costado derecho dejandola en el suelo.

-Asi de simple, tanto asi que hasta un ciego lo veria venir- respondio la Conquistadora

Y de un momento a otro, La Conquistadora de Tiempo con la cortadora laser le dio un zarpazo en la cara a Kaitlyn, dejandola completamente ciega.

Desde la nave, Miguel habia visto todo.

-No puede ser! KAITLYN!- grito Miguel

Mientras tanto abajo, los alienigenas superaban en numero a la Fuerza del Tiempoy empezaban a derrotarlos nuevamente.

La Conquistadora llevo arrastrando a Kaitlyn para que oyera como sus amigos iban agonizando lentamente.

-Lo oyes hermanita? nadie ira a ninguna parte, y cuando acabe contigo me encargare de asesinar a tus amigos.

Mientras tanto los grandes heroes veian el ataque desde su nave.

-Nesecitamos hacer algo!- exclamo Miguel

-Y como? nos tienen acorralados! no podemos escapar!- exclamo Hiro

-No puede ser! este es el fin- respondio Honey

Regresando con Kaitlyn y la Conquistadora, esta volteo a Kaitlyn para verla fijamente.

-Valiente esfuerzo pero no tuvieron oportunidad, veras, no soy una reina, o un monstruo- respondio la Conquistadora

Kaitlyn por su parte empezaba a entrar en una especie de trance.

-Soy La Conquistadora de Tiempo, ¿Y quien se supone que eres tu?- pregunto la Conquistadora a Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn habia entrado a una especie de limbo en donde estaban sus pardes y los demas miembros del equipo original de La Fuerza Del Tiempo junto con Peabody y Angostina.

-Aun cuando podias ver con tus ojos, solo podias ver la mitad de las cosas- respondio Sherman

-Ya es muy tadre, La Conquistadora acabo con todo, no hay ninguna forma de revertirlo- respondio Kailtyn

-Claro que si, el tiempo es una ilusion, tu lo dijiste, No se nos deja escoger nuestro tiempo. A la vida le da sentido la muerte, la noción de que tus días acabarán- respondio el Sr Peabody- tus amigos te nesecitan

Los que estaban con ella se dieron la media vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse.

-Pero no tengo poderes, no soy tan fuerte como ustedes- respondio Kailtyn

-No... eres mas- respondio Sherman

Kaitlyn salio de aquel limbo y regreso a su cuerpo.

-Dime hermana, ¿quien se supone que eres tu?- pregunto la Conquistadora con una sonrisa malvada

En ese momento de las manos de Kaitlyn empezo a salir una clase de energia, las cuencas de sus ojos empezaban a brillar y un gigantesco rayo salio del cuerpo de la pelirroja e ilumino el cielo, tanto que el rayo impacto en la nave de los grandes Heroes.

Mientras tanto, el resto del equipo veia desde abajo como ese rayo salia de la torre Peabody y golpeaba el cielo...


	24. Chapter 24

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDON POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO LA ESCUELA ME TRAE EN FRIEGA Y YA VOY A ENTRAR EN TEMPORADA DE EXAMENES, ASI QUE SE ME VA A DIFICULTAR ACABAR ESTE FIC EN LOS PROXIMOS DIAS.**

Kaitlyn se levanto rapido e intento golpear a la Conquistadora con su cortadora laser, pero esta era muy rapido y esquivaba los ataques hasta que repentinamente, la Conquistadora agarro la cortadora y apuñalo a Kaitlyn en su costado derecho dejandola en el suelo.

-Asi de simple, tanto asi que hasta un ciego lo veria venir- respondio la Conquistadora

Y de un momento a otro, La Conquistadora de Tiempo con la cortadora laser le dio un zarpazo en la cara a Kaitlyn, dejandola completamente ciega.

Desde la nave, Miguel habia visto todo.

-No puede ser! KAITLYN!- grito Miguel

Mientras tanto abajo, los alienigenas superaban en numero a la Fuerza del Tiempoy empezaban a derrotarlos nuevamente.

La Conquistadora llevo arrastrando a Kaitlyn para que oyera como sus amigos iban agonizando lentamente.

-Lo oyes hermanita? nadie ira a ninguna parte, y cuando acabe contigo me encargare de asesinar a tus amigos.

Mientras tanto los grandes heroes veian el ataque desde su nave.

-Nesecitamos hacer algo!- exclamo Miguel

-Y como? nos tienen acorralados! no podemos escapar!- exclamo Hiro

-No puede ser! este es el fin- respondio Honey

Regresando con Kaitlyn y la Conquistadora, esta volteo a Kaitlyn para verla fijamente.

-Valiente esfuerzo pero no tuvieron oportunidad, veras, no soy una reina, o un monstruo- respondio la Conquistadora

Kaitlyn por su parte empezaba a entrar en una especie de trance.

-Soy La Conquistadora de Tiempo, ¿Y quien se supone que eres tu?- pregunto la Conquistadora a Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn habia entrado a una especie de limbo en donde estaban sus pardes y los demas miembros del equipo original de La Fuerza Del Tiempo junto con Peabody y Angostina.

-Aun cuando podias ver con tus ojos, solo podias ver la mitad de las cosas- respondio Sherman

-Ya es muy tadre, La Conquistadora acabo con todo, no hay ninguna forma de revertirlo- respondio Kailtyn

-Claro que si, el tiempo es una ilusion, tu lo dijiste, No se nos deja escoger nuestro tiempo. A la vida le da sentido la muerte, la noción de que tus días acabarán- respondio el Sr Peabody- tus amigos te nesecitan

Los que estaban con ella se dieron la media vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse.

-Pero no tengo poderes, no soy tan fuerte como ustedes- respondio Kailtyn

-No... eres mas- respondio Sherman

Kaitlyn salio de aquel limbo y regreso a su cuerpo.

-Dime hermana, ¿quien se supone que eres tu?- pregunto la Conquistadora con una sonrisa malvada

En ese momento de las manos de Kaitlyn empezo a salir una clase de energia, las cuencas de sus ojos empezaban a brillar y un gigantesco rayo salio del cuerpo de la pelirroja e ilumino el cielo, tanto que el rayo impacto en la nave de los grandes Heroes.

Mientras tanto, el resto del equipo veia desde abajo como ese rayo salia de la torre Peabody y golpeaba el cielo.

Hubo un extraño silencio durante un par de segundos, hasta que de repente un rayo cayó del cielo y de este salieron Kaitlyn y los Grandes Héroes quienes estaban completamente transformados gracias a sus nuevos poderes.

Los Grandes Héroes estaban convertidos gracias a sus respectivos simbiontes, Hiro con su simbionte negro con venas blancas, Miguel volvía a tener su simbionte rojo con venas negras, Gogo también tenía sus simbionte color amarillo con negro y rojo, Honey uno rosa con morado y rojo, Tadashi uno de color gris con venas rojas, Fred tenia uno azul con púas color naranja, Abigail tenia uno de color blanco con venas negras, Wasabi uno de color verde con cuchillas azules, y Coco uno de color rojo también con venas negras, todos los simbionte de los grandes héroes tenían ojos grandes color blanco de los cuales emanan brillo propio y filosas garras.

En cuanto a Kaitlyn, ella estaba 100% transformada, ya no tenía el cuerpo de una frágil niña de 15 años, ahora tenía el de una joven de 21, media 1.90, la cadera ancha, pechos grandes, su cabello era más largo, sus ojos emitían un gran brillo color blanco, estaba vestida con un traje y falda color rojo, botas rojas, cinturón color dorado, capa y capucha color blanco con líneas doradas en las orillas y su cuerpo emitía una especie de energía azul y dorada.

Ahora Kaitlyn con esa nueva transformación tenia todos los poderes de sus difuntos padres y tíos combinados. Tenía la súper velocidad de Mike y Pamela, la súper fuerza de Sherman, los poderes de invisibilidad de Riley, prenderse en llamas como su tío Antonio, los poderes eléctricos de Margo, la agilidad de Agnes, los poderes de absorción de Edith, los poderes congelantes de Andy e Idun, la magia y telequinesis de Helena, el volar como Birgit, la curación de Kurt. Ahora era la miembro más poderosa de todo el equipo.

Por su parte los integrantes de la nueva Fuerza del Tiempo, veían anonadados la escena.

-Si! ¡Ahora si van a ver quién es quién! - exclamo Riden

Kaitlyn y Los Grandes Héroes empezaron a pelear contra el ejército alienígena quien corría hacia ellos.

Kaitlyn combinando sus múltiples ataques, destruía a cada uno de los alienígenas mientras que los Grandes Héroes gracia a sus simbiontes alienígenas, decapitaban a cada alienígena devorándoles las cabezas uno por uno.

Por su parte el resto del equipo peleaba sobre la carretera de vidrio luminoso, mientras que Helena gracias a su perrita gigante Lucy despedazaban a mordidas a los alienígenas junto con los minions morados.

Anna y Hans gracias a sus poderes de fuego podían volar igual que Antonio lo hacia, mientras que Elsa se deslizaba sobre rampas de hielo. Entre los 3 primero incendiaban a los alienígenas y luego Elsa los congelaba para que se convirtieran en estatuas de hielo.

Gru con lo poco que quedaba de su tanque esperaba a que varios grupos de alienígenas se agruparan para destruirlos a la vez.

Mike y Pamela gracias a su velocidad atravesaban a los alienígenas con solo pasarles la mano que vibraba a una alta velocidad.

Devuelta con Kaitlyn, la pelirroja seguía peleando contra los alienigenas hasta que todos ya estaban destuidos-

Kaitlyn regreso a su forma normal de niña de 15 años y sin ojos.

-Mike! Pamela!- exclamo Kaitlyn corriendo hacia sus hermanos mayores.

-Kaitlyn!- exclamaron Mike y Pamela corriendo a abrazar a su hermana menor

-Donde estuviste? creimos que habias muerto- respondio Pamela

-Yo tambien lo crei, pero estuve dormida en el espacio por 2 años, hasta que los Grandes Heroes me rescataron- explico Kaitlyn

-Hermana que le paso a tus ojos!?- pregunto Mike

-Reclamale a La Conquistadora, ella me dejo ciega- respondio Kaitlyn

En ese momento llegaron los Grandes Heroes, pero con las caras decubiertas.

-Ah, ellos son los que me salvaron hace años, Grandes Heroes, ellos son mis medios hermanos mayores Michael y Pamela Peterson- los presento Kaitlyn- Mike, Pamela, ellos son los Grandes Heroes, El es Hiro, su novia Gogo, el es Tadashi el hermano de Hiro, Ella es Honey, el es Miguel, y ella es su hermana menor Coco, el es Fred y su novia Abigail y el es Wasabi

-Porque de repente me recordaron a los hijos de Venom?- pregunto Mike confundido

-No tengo idea- respondio Pamela

En ese momento la Conquistadora volvio a aparecer y se llevo a Kaitlyn.

-Kaitlyn!- gritaron Mike, Pamela y los Grades Heroes.

La Conquistadora se llevo volando a Kaitlyn hasta una gran altura.

-Porque vives aun?- pregunto la Conquistadora

-Porque tengo algo porque vivir- respondio Kaitlyn

La Conquistadora dejo caer a Kaitlyn y esta durante su caida se volvio a transformar.

-Tu no mereces ese poder!- exclamo la Conquistadora furiosa

-No dejare que destruyas este mundo- exclamo Kaitlyn- no me rendiré ante la presencia del mal, conozco el Mal y lo estoy viendo justo ahora

La pelirroja volo hacia la Conquistadora pero esta fue mas rápida y la derribo

Kaitlyn yacía en el suelo y se levanto.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes?!- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Fuerza del Tiempo, Grandes Heroes... sé que son buenas personas. Sé que tienen buenas intenciones. Pero ustedes sólo no piensan en algo. Sólo hay un camino hacia la paz... su extinción- respondio la Conquistadora

En ese momento mas alienigenas del ejercito de la Conquistadora se reagrupo.

-¿Aún te crees el único monstruo aquí?- pregunto Kaitlyn- crees que eres superior a nosotros?

-Asi es- respondio la Conquistadora- Tal vez si sea un monstruo. Si lo fuese, no sé si me daría cuenta.

-Nos arrebataste nuestro mundo. Ahora nosotros destruirémos el tuyo.

-Ah si? ¿Cómo suponen que van a detenerme?- pregunto La Conquistadora

-Juntos- respondio Kaitlyn

La batalla final comenzo. Todo el equipo se echo a correr hacia los alienigenas.

Todos empezaron a pelear, Alexia lanzaba sus gigantescas llamaradas y electrocutaba a los alienigenas.

Bergdis, Bruni, Bifrost, Byn, Bodile, Dahny, Emma, Elizabet, Kristal y Elsa hacian sus mayores esfuerzos por atrapar a los alienigenas en bloques de hielo mientras se deslizaban en el aire con una rampa.

Por su parte los minios deboraban a los alienigenas.

Gray, Kell, Kol y Rangfrid con sus poderes de hechiceros atrapaban a los alienigenas con sus lazos magicos y luego con sus telequinesis los despedazaba.

Kristoff y sus nietos Kleng, Erland, Gullveig, Frode y Bothor utilizaban sus espadas y latigos electricos despedazaban a los alienigenas, mientras que Henry, Jessica, Nick, Judy, Jaime, Gideon, Joey, Garret, Delores, Arche, Jade, y Merida usaron armas como las de Gru

Mike y Pamela corrian para darles golpes electricos a los alienigenas.

-Permanezcan juntos! - exclamaron Anna y Elsa

Moana y Maui creaban burbujas de agua para ahogar a los alienigenas

Alexia electrificandolos y prendiendoles fuego junto a Anna y Hans.

Gru lanzandoles sus disparos de neutrones desde su tanque.

Una vez que el ejercito de la Conquistadora volvia a estar muerto, La Conquistadora hablo.

-Te Gustaria saber... quien eres en realidad?- pregunto la Conquistadora a Kaitlyn- esta guerra... no es nada

-No voy a pelear en tu Guerra... voy a terminarla- respondio Kaitlyn preparandose para sacrificarse


	25. Chapter 25

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDON POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO LA ESCUELA ME TRAJO EN FRIEGA Y MI TEMPORADA DE EXAMENES NI SE DIGA, ERA MAS DIFICIL EL ESTUDIO QUE REALIZAR LOS EXAMENES, POR ESO EL UNICO FIC QUE PODIA ACTUALIZAR ERA EL DE "P de Papá", ADEMAS DE QUE TODAVIA NO TENIA MUY BIEN DEFINIDO QUE FINAL QUERIA DARLE A ESTE FIC, PERO YA ME TIENEN DE VUELTA.**

Una vez que el ejercito de la Conquistadora volvia a estar muerto, La Conquistadora hablo.

-Te Gustaria saber... quien eres en realidad?- pregunto la Conquistadora a Kaitlyn- esta guerra... no es nada

-No voy a pelear en tu Guerra... voy a terminarla- respondio Kaitlyn preparandose para sacrificarse

Kaitlyn volo velozmente hacia la Conquistadora y con todas sus fuerzas se la llevo volando hasta lograr sacarla de la tierra.

En lo que la Conquistadora reaccionaba estando en el espacio, la vista periférica de Kaitlyn volteo a ver hacia el sol, y vio que esa era la única salvación.

Kaitlyn volteo a ver por una ultima vez a su hogar la tierra, para luego llevarse con todas sus Fuerzas a la Conquistadora alejandola de la Tierra.

Una Ves que ambas habian pasado la orbita de los planetas Venus y Mercurio, ya estaba cerca de llegar al punto de no retorno.

-Mi destino es gobernar a otros- respondio la Conquistadora acercandose- ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes tener éxito?

-¡Porque eso es lo que hacen los héroes!- respondio Kaitlyn

La pelirroja empujo con todas sus fuerzas a la Conquistadora y luego le lanzo un ataque de Rayos para acercarla mas hacia el sol, Kaitlyn volvio a lanzar otro ataque mas potente que acerco a la Conquistadora al sol.

-Tu nunca ganaras- respondio la Conquistadora- yo tengo influencia en el mas alla

-Eso es lo que crees- respondio Kaitlyn

La pelirroja volo velozmente y con todas sus fuerzas volvio a empujar a la Conquistadora hacia el sol.

-No esta vez

La Conquistadora intento atacar a Kaitlyn, pero no pudo, pues fue atrapada por el campo de gravedad del Sol.

-No, No! esto no puede ser!- exclamo la Conquistadora empezando a ser atraida hacia el sol e intentando escapar

-No tienes ni idea de lo que es posible- respondio Kaitlyn sonriendo

-Noooooooooooooo!- grito la Conquistadora de Tiempo mientras era absorvida por la gravedad del sol hasta ser incinerada.

Una vez que la Conquistadora habia dejado de existir, Kaitlyn miro el Sol por ultima vez.

-Mi trabajo aqui ha terminado- respondio Kaitlyn

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a regresar a la tierra, pero algo paso que no la dejo.

-Que dem...?- pregunto Kaitlyn

Ya era muy tarde para escapar, Kaitlyn habia sido atrapada por el campo de gravedad del sol.

-Con un demonio lo que faltaba!- se quejo Kaitlyn

En ese momento Kaitlyn sintio el verdadero terror. La pelirroja intento escapar del campo gravitacional del sol con todas sus fuerzas, pero desgraciadamente habia gastado todas sus fuerzas, pues al parecer el calor y la gravedad del sol podian mas con ella.

Kaitlyn se habia debilitado demasiado, a tal grado que volvio a convertirse en una niña de 15 años.

Debido a que volvia a ser una simple mortal, por logica el espacio no era una ventaja para ella, poco a poco, la pelirroja empezo a quedar sin oxigeno hasta que cerro los ojos y empezo a atraerla mas rapido la gravedad del sol.

Justo cuando Kaitlyn estaba apunto de empezar a incinerarse por el calor del sol, una figura salio volando a una gran velocidad y la alcanzo a rescatar.

Riden regreso a la tierra cargando a Kaitlyn en sus brazos justo a donde estaba el resto del equipo.

-Kaitlyn! -Exclamaron Mike y Pamela al ver el estado moribundo de su hermana menor

-Que sucedio?- pregunto Miguel

-Kaitlyn se llevo a la Conquistadora, la llevo hasta el sol para que la quemara- explico Riden empezando a derramar lagrimas

-QUE?!-exclamaron todos

-No Kaitlyn no!- sollozaba Pamela abrazando el cuerpo de su hermana menor

Los demas miembros del equipo se habian acercado, todos estaban devastados por la muerte de Kaitlyn, pero Jessica habia entrado en llanto desahogado al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su nieta.

Incluso Helena y su mascota Lucy a pesar de que tenia poco rato de que acababan de conocer a Kaitlyn, no podian evitar sentirse mal.

Sin embargo, Lucy volteo pues sentia una extraña presencia a sus espaldas. Esa extraña presencia resultaba ser ni mas ni menos que el fantasma de Kaitlyn que se había materializado en el mundo real, pero solo la perrita Lucy lo podía ver.

El fantasma de Kaitlyn no pudo resistirse a acariciar a Lucy, sin embargo, detrás de ella aparecieron los fantasmas de los miembros originales de La Fuerza del Tiempo junto con El Sr Peabody, La Srta Angostina y sus 6 hijos canes.

-Mamá! Papá! Abuelos!- exclamo la fantasma de Kaitlyn corriendo hacia sus padres y abuelos canes

-Kaitlyn!- exclamaron los fantasmas de Sherman y Riley abrazando a su hija, incluso Penny se unio al abrazo

-Lo lamento, lamento haber causado todo esto, ya no podre estar mas con mis amigos- sollozo Kaitlyn

-Tranquila hija, no fue tu culpa, fue nuestra, Penny debio decirme que Mike y Pamela eran mis hijos, y en parte eso fue mi culpa porque me deje manipular por las personas incorrestas, y debido a eso traicione a mis propios amigos, fui un tonto- respondio Sherman

-Pero no quiero morir, quiero vivir, aun hay cosas que quiero hacer, no me siento lista- sollozo Kaitlyn

-Tu lo dijiste, nadie jamás lo está. No se nos deja escoger nuestro tiempo. A la vida le da sentido la muerte, la noción de que tus días acabarán. Como diria mi madre "La vida es muy corta"- respondio Andy

-Lo se, me he dado cuenta de que actue muy mal, ojala pudiera remediarlo- respondio Kaitlyn

-Las palabras son, en mí no tan humilde opinión, nuestra más inagotable fuente de poder capaces de infringir el daño y remediarlo- respondio Margo

-No hablo de eso, hablo de volver en el tiempo y evitar que toda esta realidad exista- respondio Kaitlyn

-Te podemos dar una pista, año 2021, Octubre, poco antes de nuestro baile de medio otoño- respondio Riley

-Y que se supone que debo hacer ahi?- pregunto Kaitlyn desconcertada

-Ya lo sabras en su momento, y nesecitaras ayuda de ti misma- respondio el Sr Peabody

-Pero como puedo hacer eso? Ya no tengo cuerpo, estoy muerta, con ustedes- respondio Kaitlyn

-Eso es lo que tu decides, puedes regresar a tu cuerpo y remediar todo, o quedarte con nosotros- respondio Sherman

Todo el equipo original de la Fuerza empezo a alejarse.

-Papa, ¿todo esto es real o solo está pasando en mi cabeza?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-¡Claro que está pasando en tu cabeza, hija! ¿Pero por qué iba a significar eso que no es real?- respondio Sherman

Kaitlyn se quedo pensativa.

En ese momento la pelirroja regreso a su cuerpo y desperto de golpe.

-Ah, que paso?- pregunto Kaitlyn levantandose de golpe

-Kaitlyn!- exclamaron Mike y Pamela abrazando fuertemente a su hermana menor

-Creimos que habias muerto!- exclamo Mike

-Creimos que no te volveriamos a ver!- exclamo Pamela

-Nos alegra saber que todavia estas viva- exclamo Jessica

-Yo tambien los extrañe abuela- sonrio Kaitlyn

En ese momento rompieron el abrazo.

-Que susto nos diste!- opino Hiro

-Si!- agregaron el resto de los grandes Heroes

-Asi que... tu eres Kaitlyn Peabody? la hermana de Mike y Pamela?- preguntaron Bruni y Dahny acercandose a la pelirroja

-Asi es... y ustedes son?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Somos Dahny y Bruni, los prometidos de tus hermanos- respondieron ambos platinados

-Ah si?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Disculpen, pero antes de que sigan hablando, nesecitamos ponerte estos- respondio Anna acercandose con Hans con unos ojos bionicos

-Solo no te vayas a mover- respondio Hans

Entre Hans y Anna le limpiaron la sangre seca de las cuencas a Kaitlyn y luego le colocaron los ojos bionicos que gracias a sus nanocables que pudieron conectarse a su cerebro, Kaityln recupero la vista.

-Wow!, alfin puedo ver, y sin la nesecidad de lentes- opino Kaitlyn

La pelirroja volteo y vio que Riden estaba detras de ella.

-Riden!- exclamo Kaitlyn comenzando a emitir lagrimas de felicidad

-Kaitlyn!- exclamo Riden

Kaitlyn y Riden corrieron y se abrazaron, para despues darse un apasionado beso.

-Oh Kaitlyn, crei que te habia perdido para siempre- sollozo Riden

-Nunca lo haras- respondio Kaitlyn

Riden: _Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)_

 _Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)_

Miguel: _Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine_

 _If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need_

Riden & Miguel: _Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

 _Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there_

 _Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there_

Miguel: _You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)_

Riden: _Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)_

 _Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine_

 _If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need_

Riden & Miguel: _Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

 _Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)_

 _Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there_

Riden: _Let me know if I'm getting through  
Making you understand_

Miguel: _If it's wrong I'll try something new (try something  
New)_

Miguel & Riden: _Don't look away  
Cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play_

 _Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

 _Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)_

 _Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there_

 _Bring it back_

 _Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there_

-Wow! yo la verdad... no se que decir...- respondio Kaitlyn

-Si si si, muy bonito su espectaculo, pero la fiesta se acabo, todos quedan arrestados plor violar la ley del acta de registro de super humanos establecida por mi padre, y esta vez no dejare que se salgan con la suya- respondio la Dra Ross apareciendo junto a una gran cantidad de soldados.

-Puedo pegarle?- pregunto Miguel a Kaitlyn

-Descuida, yo me encargo- respondio Kaitlyn

La pelirroja con una convinacion de sus poderes, convirtio a la Dra Ross y a sus soldados en estatuas de piedra las cuales se desbarataron en polvo.

-Wow!- opinaron Mike y Pamela al unisono- bien hecho hermana

-Gracias- respondio Kaitlyn chocandolas con sus medios hermanos mayores.

-Y ahora que?- pregunto Gray

-No tengo idea, pero lo principal sera resaurar el daño causado por la Conquistadora en todo el mundo- respondio Anna

-Es lo principal- respondio Elsa

Kaitlyn por su parte se percato de que en su bolsillo derecho habia algo, asi que lo saco, era un pequeño aparato circular con una luz de color azul.

La pelirroja se alejo unos pasos del equipo, y activo el aparato con el dedo, resulta que era una maquina del tiempo en miniatura, asi que programo la fecha que le dijeron sus difuntos padres.

-Oigan!- respondio Kaitlyn al resto del equipo

Todos voltearon a verla.

-Que es esa cosa?- pregunto Miguel

-Que no es el mismo aparato que usaba la Conquistadora?- pregunto Riden

-Yo... tengo que hacer algo, con este aparato... puedo volver en el tiempo y evitar que esta realidad exista- explico Kaitlyn

-Que?- preguntaron todos

-No hay otra manera, y si muchos de nosotros no existimos en la proxima realidad, quiero que sepan, que siempre seremos amigos.

Kaitlyn sonrio y entro al tunel de tiempo el cual se cerro al momento en que ella entro.

NUEVA YORK, OCTUBRE, AÑO 2021

En un callejon de la ciudad de nueva york empezo a apacerer una especie de vortice con rayos azules y de ahi cayo una niña de unos 12 años, pelirroja, de ojos azules, diadema negra, lentes circulares, pecosa y con un suéter color rojo y pantalón azul oscuro y con un pequeño aparato circular con una luz de color azul en su cinturón.

-Ay no, no debi terminar aqui, esto me va a meter en problemas- exlamo la niña pelirroja

En ese momento otro vortice se abrio y de ahi cayo la Kaitlyn del otro futuro.

-Pero que rayos?- pregunto la Kaitlyn de 12

-Que dem... quien eres tu?- pregunto la Kaitlyn de 15

-Soy Kaitlyn Peabody Anderson, quien eres tu?- pregunto la Kaitlyn de 12

-Soy Kaitlyn Peabody Anderson- respondio la Kaitlyn de 15

-Espera... tu eres yo? pero como?- pregunto la Kaitlyn de 12

-En resumen, vengo de un futuro alterno mas alejado del tuyo donde se supone que deberia tener 18, pero tengo 15- explico la Kaitlyn de 15

-Que?- pregunto la de 12

-Es una larga historia, rayos! es bastante extraño hablar con mi yo de otra realidad alterna- respondio la mayor


	26. Chapter 26

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDON POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR.**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: YO NO ME FUME NADA, PERO SI FUE BASTANTE BIZARRO EL CAPITULO Y ESO NO ES TODO...**

NUEVA YORK, OCTUBRE, AÑO 2021

En un callejon de la ciudad de nueva york empezo a apacerer una especie de vortice con rayos azules y de ahi cayo una niña de unos 12 años, pelirroja, de ojos azules, diadema negra, lentes circulares, pecosa y con un suéter color rojo y pantalón azul oscuro y con un pequeño aparato circular con una luz de color azul en su cinturón.

-Ay no, no debi terminar aqui, esto me va a meter en problemas- exlamo la niña pelirroja

En ese momento otro vortice se abrio y de ahi cayo la Kaitlyn del otro futuro.

-Pero que rayos?- pregunto la Kaitlyn de 12

-Que dem... quien eres tu?- pregunto la Kaitlyn de 15

-Soy Kaitlyn Peabody Anderson, quien eres tu?- pregunto la Kaitlyn de 12

-Soy Kaitlyn Peabody Anderson- respondio la Kaitlyn de 15

-Espera... tu eres yo? pero como?- pregunto la Kaitlyn de 12

-En resumen, vengo de un futuro alterno mas alejado del tuyo donde se supone que deberia tener 18, pero tengo 15- explico la Kaitlyn de 15

-Que?- pregunto la de 12

-Es una larga historia, rayos! es bastante extraño hablar con mi yo de otra realidad alterna- respondio la mayor

Luego de esa larga explicacion la Kaitlyn menor hablo.

-A ver a ver a ver a ver. Dejame ver si entendí, vienes de un futuro alterno en donde nuestra gemela malvada llamada La Conquistadora de Tiempo mato a nuestros padres, que la lograste matar y que tienes la oportunidad de corregir esa línea alterna para que el futuro sea feliz como el de donde yo vengo?- pregunto la Kaitlyn de 12

-Basicamente si- respondio la Kaitlyn de 15

-Pruebamelo- respondio la Kaitlyn de 12

-Deacuerdo.

La Kaitlyn mayor activo sus poderes, convirtiéndose en una joven de 21, media 1.90, la cadera ancha, pechos grandes, su cabello era más largo, sus ojos emitían un gran brillo color blanco, estaba vestida con un traje y falda color rojo, botas rojas, cinturón color dorado, capa y capucha color blanco con líneas doradas en las orillas y su cuerpo emitía una especie de energía azul y dorada.

Por su parte la Kaitlyn menor abrio los ojos como platos, no podia creer que su version futura pudiera hacer eso.

-Es enserio que puedo hacer eso?- pregunto la Kaitlyn

-Si, tengo los poderes de todo el equipo de la Fuerza del Tiempo, aunque la Conquistadora de Tiempo primero tuvo que sacarme los ojos para que yo pudiera saber que podia hacer eso- respondio la Kaitlyn mayor

La Kaitlyn menor simplemente la miro desconcertada

La Kaitlyn mayor volvio a su forma normal de chica de 15 años.

-Aunque no lo creas, yo ya no tengo los ojos azules de Mamá, estos que tengo, son bionicos- respondio la Kaitlyn sacandose sus ojos

-Que horror- opino la Kaitlyn menor asqueada viendo los ojos bionicos

-Lo que si es que cada ver que me transformo, puedo ver sin la nesecidad de esos ojos bionicos, pero tampoco creas que puedo estar transformada todo el tiempo, y la ventaja: que ya- explico la mayor mientras se volvia a poner sus ojos bionicos con facilidad.

-Eso es genial... y asqueroso a la vez- opino la menor

-Ahora nesecito saber que fue lo que paso como para que la linea temporal se alterara- respondio la Kaitlyn mayor asomandose por el callejon

-A mi no me lo preguntes, yo acabo de llegar aqui por la maquina de tiempo de papá- respondio la menor

-Segun tengo entendido, algo paso entre mamá y papá que altero la linea temporal- respondio la mayor

-Como que algo paso? de ser asi, ninguna de las 2 existiria- opino la menor

-Bueno, nunca dije que paso, hablo de que algo pasara, ellos me los dijeron, me pidieron que viniera aqui, justo unos dias antes de su baile de medio otoño- respondio la mayor

-Y que sugieres que hagamos?- pregunto la menor

-Primero hay que ir al penthouse, para asegurarnos de que todo esta bien alla- respondio la mayor

-Oye, esa es la peor idea, si ellos nos ven, no sabemos que tanto podriamos modificar de la linea temporal, si de por si dices que ya esta demasiado modificada- respondio la menor

-Descuida tengo un plan- respondio la mayor

Momentos despues la Kaitlyn mayor nuevamente transformada cargaba a la menor en sus hombros.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, yo no me referia a esto!- gritaba la menor

-Quieres callarte? que ya vamos a llegar, y si nos ven, todo esto se ira al demonio!- la regaño la mayor

La Kaitlyn Mayor y la Kaitlyn menor llegaron al techo del penthouse y vieron a travez de uno de los tragaluces que los padres de los chicos estaban sujetando a Gru.

-Ya sueltenme! Sueltenme que lo mato!- gritaba Gru quien seguia con sus impulsos de querer aniquilar a Antonio

-No! No hasta que te calmes Gru!- exclamaron Henry y Sherman que con ayuda de Nick, Hans, Kristoff, Eugene y Paul Peterson lograron contener a Gru en una silla.

-Estoy calmado!- gritaba Gru tratando de liberarse

-Honestamente no se que es peor, tener que evitar que el Sr Gru quiera liquidar a Antonio porque embarazó a Margo, o cuando 2 de mis hermanos tuvieron que detener a mi suegros de que me aniquilaran cuando les dije que Patty esperaba a Penny- opino Paul

Eso sobresalto a la Kaitlyn joven.

-Dimelo a mi, cuando los padres de Judy se enteraron de que ella estaba embarazada, su papá casi queria convertirme en la cena de dia de gracias! y eso que ellos son veganos!- opino Nick nervioso por haber recordado ese desagradable recuerdo

En ese momento, Gru habia recibido un dardo tranquilizante en el cuello adormeciendolo.

-Fiu! gracias tia Judy, no creo que hubieramos podido aguantar por mucho mas tiempo- opino Sherman quien ni con su superfuerza solo habia podido detener a Gru

-No hay de que- sonrio Judy

-Ahora que Gru ya se calmo, podemos sentarnos y hablar tranquilos y calmados- sugirio Jessica

Los chicos y sus padres se sentaron en la sala, pero dejaron a los mas pequeños (osea Kade, Zack, Grayson, Ellie y Petunia) ir a jugar al cuarto de Sherman, pues no querian que ellos oyeran esa conversacion.

-Primero lo primero, ¿cuantos meses de embarazo tienes Margo?- pregunto Jessica

-Un mes y medio, pero hay una buena explicacion- respondio Margo- tiempo atras cuando Antonio y yo fuimos invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus primos alla en Mexico... pues... bebimos mucho... y cuando nos dimos cuenta habiamos despertado en una cama y sin ropa, y yo con un severo dolor en mis caderas.

-A quienes me recuerdan?- pregunto Anna sarcasticamente mirando a su hermana mayor y cuñado ya que una situacion similar fue lo que ocasiono que Andy llegara

-Oye, Hans y yo eramos jovenes que esperabas?- se justifico Elsa

Anna y Liv simplemente rodaron los ojos ya que conocian a Elsa y Hans perfectamente.

-Como sea, Antonio y yo empezamos a sospechar desde hace casi 2 semanas cuando empezaron a surgir lo sintomas como las nauseas y extraños antojos- termino de explicar Margo

-Eso explica porque la comida de una noche a otra se esfumo hace unos dias del refigerador- opino Delores

-Osea que ustedes...?- trato de completar la frase Edith

Margo y Antonio asintieron con la cabeza.

-Que horror! a mi hermana la profanaron! grito Edith

-Ya Edith! deja de ser tan dramatica!- le reclamo Brigit

-Yo no soy dramatica!- grito Edith

-Noooo que va- dijeron Andy y Antonio sarcasticamente

-Entonces que piensan hacer?- pregunto Jessica

-Pues, despues de pensarlo mucho, Antonio y yo hemos decidido conservar al bebé, decidimos tomar toda la responsabilidad- respondio Margo

-Ok, entiendo de ti hija que quisieras tomar esa desicion, perto de ti Antonio? no crei que tu tambien decidieras aceptar esa responsabilidad- opino Henry sorprendido

-No eres el unico sorprendido- opino Lucy

-No negare que en un principio no estaba tan seguro, pero el que yo ame a Margo me hizo aceptar la responsabilidad de criar junto con Margo a nuestro hijo, o hija- explico Antonio

-Pues ahora si me sorprendiste hermano- opino Zita

-Ahhhhh, el amor joven- suspiraron Olaf y Sussanne

La Kaitlyn mayor y la menor salieron del escondite y se alejaron del penthouse.

-Asi que aqui mi tia Margo ya estaba esperando a mi prima Alexia? wow!- opino la Kaitlyn menor

-Eso si, si logramos salir de esto, Papá tambien tiene que hacer ya sabes que con Penny, o nuestros hermanos Mike y Pamela no existiran- respondio la mayor

-Cierto, y no dejare que pase eso- respondio la menor

-Si, al menos averiguamos que todo sigue normal por el momento, tendremos que esperar a mañana a que ellos esten en la escuela, para ver si algo pasa, pero hay que llegar antes- respondio la Kaitlyn mayor

-Ok, pero donde vamos a dormir entonces?- pregunto la menor

-Rayos!, no habia pensado en eso- respondio la mayor

-Tienes alguna idea?- pregunto la menor

-Pues... solo una- respondio la mayor

Momentos despues...

-Es en serio?- se quejo la Kaitlyn menor- dormiremos justo en el penthouse en la camara del vueltatras?

-Y que querias? no tenemos dinero, no podemos pagar un hotel y no podemos dormir en la calle, a menos que prefieras dormir en el sotano del penthouse- respondio la mayor

Momentos despues...

-Es acogedor este lugar, aqui jamas nos descubriran- respondio la menor

-He dormido en lugares mucho peores- respondio la Kaitlyn mayor

-Como cuales?- quiso saber la Kaitlyn menor

-Por culpa de la Conquistadora estuve dormida, flotando, en el espacio por 2 años- respondio la Kaitlyn mayor- tuve suerte de que los Grandes Heores me encontraron a tiempo

-Uy, debio ser horrible- opino la menor

-Si, pero ve el lado bueno no envejeci tanto, tengo 15 cuando deberia tener 18- respondio la mayor

-Uy, y acaso yo ya tengo... tu sabes? porque cuando mamá tenia mi edad... no era tan... tu sabes- respondio la menor

-Si, se a lo que te refieres, pero no te preocupes, ya me viste transformada, asi que ya puedes tranquilizarte, y en cuanto a mamá... bueno... ya te haras una idea, aunque papá le echo el ojo a Penny un poco antes- respondio la Kaitlyn mayor

Ambas pelirrojas se durmieron y se acobijaron con la capa de la Kaitlyn mayor.

A la mañana siguiente, ambas Kaitlyns se despertaron mas temprano de lo normal.

-Uff... que nochecita- opino la Kaitlyn mayor

Ambas pelirrojas se cambiaron de ropa para poder pasar desapercibidas y que sus padres y amigos del pasado no las reconocieran.

Mas tarde ambas llegaban a la escuela Susan B. Anthony.

-Wow! que diferente es todo, hasta parece nuevo- opino la mayor

-Ni tanto, de donde yo vengo la remodelaron, incluso flota en el aire- respondio la menor

-Suena a que tu futuro era muy feliz- opino la mayor

-Si, no tienes idea, no quiero ni imaginarme como era el de donde tu vienes- opino la menor

En ese momento ambas chicas siguieron avanzando y vieron desde una distancia prudente que las versiones jovenes de Ed y Angelita se reunian...

-Hola Ed!- lo saludo la chica rubia

-Oh, hola Angelita!- la saluda Ed con un pequeño beso en los labios

Angelita quiso acompañar a Ed hasta su clase pero mientras lo hacian empezaron a platicar...

-Puedes creer que Margo siendo mas joven que yo y quedo embarazada?- pregunto Angelita

-Vaya que si, aunque no la culpo, ella y Antonio se aman, aunque creo que se les paso un poquito la mano- opino Ed

-Y hablando de eso, tu... tienes planes de tener hijos en un futuro?- pregunto Angelita con curiosidad

-Es probable, y si es contigo mejor aun- sonrio Ed

-Pues en ese caso... Edvin Rudi... yo... trato de decir Angelita

Pero para la mala suerte,la campana sonó interrumpiendolos a el y Angelita.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, o llegare tarde a mi clase, te veo despues Angelita- se despidio Edvin

-Yo tambien me voy, o llegare tarde a trabajar- respiondio Angelita pues como ella ya se habia graduado, ella trabajaba en una tienda de dulces que estaba enfrente de la escuela (captaron esa referencia?).

Regresando con ambas Kaitlyns...

-Y pensar que ellos terminarian teniendo 9 hijos, y que en la primera ronda tendrian trillizos- opino la Kaitlyn mayor

-Siiiii, la tia Angelita es la que mas resiste, pues es la que mas hijos tuvo- opino la menor

-Solo espero no tener tantos hijos con Riden en el futuro- opino la mayor

-Quien es Riden?- pregunto la menor

-En tu tiempo llegaste a conocer a un chico un poco mayor que tu, de cabello blanco y ojos plateados y con un traje similar al del Capitan America pero en negro con plateado?- pregunto la mayor

-Algo asi, pero sin ese traje- respondio la menor

-Ese es Riden, es mi novio- respondio la Kaitlyn mayor

-Que? osea que si encontre el amor?- pregunto la Kaitlyn menor emocionandose

-Podria decirse, pero olvidemonos de eso por el momento, tenemos que encontrar a nuestros padres- respondio la mayor

Ambas pelirrojas siguieron avanzando...

-Donde podrian estar?- pregunto la mayor

-Mamá me conto que ella era la capitana del equipo de las patinadoras de hielo- respondio la menor

-Vamos- respondio la mayor

Ambas pelirrojas fueron sigilosamente hacia las canchas de hockey de la escuela con precaucion de que su madre no las viera.

Mientras tanto en las cachas de hockey, la Riley del pasado se habia reunido con su equipo pues efectivamente era el 6to año concecutivo que era elegida como capitana del equipo de hockey, pero al llegar no noto que el resto de sus compañeras de equipo estaban viendo hacia la cancha.

-Que buen dia hace hoy, esta un poco frio, pero un poco mas de frio en el entrenamiento de hockey nos hara entrar en calor, jeje- sonrio Riley mientras llegaba a la cancha de hockey

-Hola chicas que estan haciendo?- pregunto Riley a sus compañeras de equipo, pero no le prestaron atencion- Ah... chicas?

Mientras tanto el resto del equipo de Riley sin prestarle mucha atencion a su lider de equipo veian hacia la cancha de hockey, pues le estaban prestando atencion a un chico nuevo que estaba entrenado en la cancha de hockey.

-Escuche que tomo clases con un famoso entrenador- opino una de las chicas del equipo

-Wow!- exclamo otra de las chicas

-Estas segura Holly?- pregunto una tercera chica

-Oigan que esta pasando aqui, Gretchen?- pregunto Riley a su amiga y segunda al mando del equipo Gretchen quien era de su edad, ojos negros, lentes y cabello castaño claro que le llegaba a la altura del cuello.

-En seguida jefa...!- respondio Gretchen sacando una lista para checarla- Es un alumno postulante al equipo de basquet y al equipo de hockey masculino, se llama Jack Thompson, se mudo con su familia desde los Angeles a Nueva York hace unos dias, no tiene registros de su expediente academico dado a que se educo en casa, por lo mismo, tambien es su primera vez en una institucion publica, y parece que se esta adaptando bastante bien...

-Exelente trabajo, tienes mucho talento Jack, talvez podamos conseguirte una vacante para ti en ambos equipos- respondio el entrenador sorprendido por el talento de Jack.

-Gracias Entrenador- sonrio Jack

Jack era un chico de 18 años, era de cabello negro alborotado, alto (mas o menos de una estatura similar a la de Sherman) y de ojos amarillos.

-Wow, es realmente bueno- opino una de las chicas del equipo de Riley que era de su misma edad, rubia y de ojos verdes.

-Seguramente entrenara al ambos equipos!- opino otra chica la cual era de 16 años, cabellos castaño algo esponjado y de ojos azules.

-Chicas! a Entrenar!- exclamo Riley molesta llamando la atencion de sus compañeras de equipo.

-Si jefa!- exclamaron las otras 6 chicas del equipo volteando a ver a su Capitana.

-Hay que concertrarse previo a un entrenamiento, en unas semanas sera el torneo de hockey, no podemos distraernos- les respondio Riley

-Perdon Riley- respondio la chica rubia de antes

-Te estabas tardando asi que...- trato de decir otra chica de cabello negro y rasgos orientales

-Ok, las perdono, pero mejor iremos a entrenar cuando desocupen la cancha- respondio Riley disponiendose a irse junto con sus demas compañeras.

En ese momento, Jack quien estaba entrenando se percato de las chicas que lo habian estado viendo, pero fijo su atencion en la lider del equipo.

-Oye "Jefa"!- la llamo el chico nuevo- no seas tan dura con ellas.

Riley al oir la voz del chico nuevo volteo a verlo.

-Jack Thompson es mi nombre, y es una lastima que aun no sepa el tuyo- respondio Jack

-Y se supone que deberia sentirme honrada de conocer a quien retrasa innesesariamente la practica del equipo femenino de hockey?- pregunto Riley sarcasticamente y molesta a la vez- Riley Anderson, lider del equipo femenino de hockey y la mejor en esta escuela asi que te pido el favor de que no nos interrumpas, vamonos chicas

-Y de repente una preparatoria publica se vuelve mas interesante, tal parece que este año lo voy a disfrutar en grande- opino Jack con una mirada picara hacia Riley quien se alejaba de la cancha de hockey con sus compañeras de equipo.

Mientras tanto desde el escondite de ambas pelirrojas...

-Quien es ese chico?- pregunto la Kaitlyn menor

-Hay que seguirlo, el no puede quedarse con mamá- respondio la Kaitlyn mayor

Ambas pelirrojas siguieron desde una distancia prudente al pelinegro ojiamarillo y vieron que se dirigia al salon de clases donde Sherman se encontraba.

-Buenos días, clase. Tengo buenas noticias, un nuevo estudiante fue asignado a esta clase, por favor entre- respondio la profesora Rivers quien habia sido maestra de los chicos desde que entraron a la preparatoria- El es Jack Thompson, ha sido educado en casa por mucho tiempo así que espero que pueda ser agradable y darle la bienvenida.

-Buenos días, compañeros de clase- respondio Jack con una sonrisa con la que facilmente cualquiera confiaria en el.

-Siéntete como en casa, es un placer tenerte dentro de nosotros- le sonrio la profesora

-No diga eso, el placer es todo mío- sonrio Jack

-Y también tengo una nota urgente de la oficina del Director a Sherman Peabody, él necesita pedirte un favor para el Baile del Medio Otoño. Sherman ¿podrías llevar a Jack a dar una vuelta por la escuela antes de dirigirte a la oficina del Director?

-¡Claro, maestra!- sonrio Sherman

-Jack, es Sherman Peabody, uno de los mejores estudiantes de aquí. Tome este período para conocer la escuela- los presento la profesora Rivers

-Por supuesto- sonrio Jack

-Encantado de conocerte- sonrio Sherman

-Encantado de conocerte también- sonrio Jack

Ambos chicos estrecharon la mano, mientras tanto desde el escondite de ambas pelirrojas quienes estaban escondidas detras de un bote de basura.

-Esto no es bueno- respondio la Kaitlyn menor

-Debemos desacernos de ese chico- respondio la mayor


	27. Chapter 27

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDON POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR.**

-Jack, es Sherman Peabody, uno de los mejores estudiantes de aquí. Tome este período para conocer la escuela- los presento la profesora Rivers

-Por supuesto- sonrio Jack

-Encantado de conocerte- sonrio Sherman

-Encantado de conocerte también- sonrio Jack

Ambos chicos estrecharon la mano, mientras tanto desde el escondite de ambas pelirrojas quienes estaban escondidas detras de un bote de basura.

-Esto no es bueno- respondio la Kaitlyn menor

-Debemos desacernos de ese chico- respondio la mayor

Momentos despues las Kaitlyn mayor y menor seguian sigilosamente a Sherman y a Jack.

-¿Has visto algo interesante aquí? -preguntó Sherman

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. conoci a una linda chica rubia y de ojos azules esta mañana-respondió Jack

-Bien por ti -sonrió Sherman sin tener la menor idea de a quién se estaba refiriendo Jack

-¡1, 2, 3, 4! -gritó una de las jugadoras del hockey- ¡Vamos, chicas!- exclamo Riley- Entonces, después de que te quiten el disco Holly, Katie tendra que contratacar ¿Lo entendieron?- pregunto Riley

-Oye, mira! ¡El equipo femenino de Hockey!- exclamo Jack con la intencion de saludarlas pero Sherman lo hace primero

-Hola, Riley!- exclamo Sherman saludando a una de sus 2 novias rubias- Riley, Por aqui! Cómo va la práctica?

-¡Hola, Sherman! ¡Buenos días! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- pregunto Riley saludandolo

-¡Tengo algo de prisa debo ir a la oficina del Director Purdy! ¡Te veo en Educacion Fisica ! ¡Hasta entonces!- exclamo Sherman mientras Jack estaba con cara de completamente ignorado.

Sherman y Jack se alejaron de las canchas de hockey y siguieron caminando...

-Entonces ... ¿la conoces?- pregunto Jack

-Sí, esa es Riley Anderson, es mi novia- respondio Sherman con orgullo

-Espera, ella es tu novia?- pregunto Jack sorprendido

-Sí lo es, de hecho no es la unica, pues tengo otra novia, se llama Penny Peterson y es la lider del equipo de porristas, hasta hace un par de años no éramos más que buenos amigos, siempre me gustaban, pero no sabia exactamente con quien debia estar, si con Penny o con Riley, hasta que las elegi a ambas, y por mas raro que suene, a ninguna le molesta compartir novio, ya que como ambas son amigas, he las he arreglado para poder estar con ambas, pero siendo honesto, todavía tengo algunos problemas para acostumbrarme a ellas, ella son mis primeras novias y ellas tuvieron que esperar tanto tiempo para mí. Quiero ser el mejor novio que ambas puedan tener, que afortunado soy, no crees?- pregunto Sherman

-Por ahora...- penso Jack

En eso suena la campana indicando que la primera hora ya se habia terminado.

-Así que la primer clase ha terminado, solo continúa, creo que puedo ir solo a la próxima clase. Y gracias por el paseo- respondio Jack alejandose

-Uhm ... seguro, Jack, nos vemos luego- respondio Sherman algo confundido

Una vez que Sherman estuvo lejos de Jack, este saco su reloj comunicador y lo encendio...

-Señor, todo esta saliendo conforme al plan- sonrio Jack maliciosamente

-Alto ahi! -gritaron ambas Kaitlyns saliendo de su escondite

-Que dem...- intento decir Jack antes de que la Kaitlyn mayor le lanzara una descarga electrica para hacer que se estrellara contra los casilleros para que el golpe lo dejara inconsiente.

Momentos despues Jack despertaba atado a una silla en medio de un cuarto oscuro.

-Hey! porque esta tan oscuro aqui!- gritaba Jack

-Eres tu, gabon- se burlo la Kaitlyn mayor

En ese momento las luces del cuarto se encendieron y las 2 Kaitlyns que estaban atrás de Jack azotaron su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Auch!- se quejó Jack empezando a sangrar de la nariz

Ambas Kaitlyns se colocaron frente a Jack y la menor se acercó.

-Quien carajos eres? - pregunto Jack

\- ¿¡Que te importa!?- le reclamo la Kaitlyn menor

-Come torta con tu hermana la gordota y un cuchillo que no corta ni el maíz ni la mazorca ni el bebé que se comporta como niño de gebota!- la insulto Jack

La Kaitlyn mayor golpeo a Jack en la cara y aparto a la menor de el.

-Esto no está funcionando- respondió la menor en un susurro

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare- respondió la Kaitlyn mayor

-Solo no vayas a hacer alguna locura- pidió la Kaitlyn menor

-No voy a hacer una locura- respondió la Kaitlyn mayor acercándose a Jack- que locura podría hacer? De donde vengo soy la líder de la fuerza del tiempo y la más poderosa, ¿eh? ¿Qué crees que haría? ¿Dispararle a su amigo?

La Kaitlyn mayor apunto su mano hacia la entrepierna de Jack.

-Alto alto! ¡Dijiste cero locuras y eso… eso… no se hace! ¡No no! - le reclamo la Kaitlyn

-Voltéate, voy a usar el detector de mentiras- le advirtió la Kaitlyn mayor

-Llamare a alguien! - la amenazo la menor

-Voltéate! - le ordeno la Kaitlyn mayor

-No! - Exclamo la menor

-Tranquila niña, no lo hará, no va a hacer nada- se burló Jack

-Ah genial, ¿entonces quieres poner en riesgo tu escroto y tus testículos? Adelante como quieras- respondió la Kaitlyn sarcásticamente haciendo unos extraños movimientos con sus manos

-Vete al rincón! - le ordeno la Kaitlyn mayor

-Ahí estoy! - exclamo la menor

Una vez hecho eso, la Kaitlyn mayor empezó a dialogar con Jack.

-Te diré lo que haremos, jugaremos un juego, me voy a poner este guante y tendrás 5 oportunidades para decirme quien eres y que planeas hacer con Sherman Peabody y Riley Anderson, y si en ninguna me respondes iré quemando cada dedo del guante hasta que mi mano quede libre, y no te gutara lo que pasara, ¿hecho? Ahora- respondió la Kaitlyn mayor poniéndose el guante y luego apuntándole a Jack

El pelinegro sin nada de miedo dijo.

-Te matare a ti y a toda tu familia- amenazo Jack

En ese momento el meñique del guante se quemó.

-Ah! ¡Dios! - grito la Kaitlyn menor

-Eso no es lo que te pregunte verdad? - pregunto la Kaitlyn mayor amenazando a Jack

\- ¡Oye niña, ven a detener a esta loca! - pidió Jack a la Kaitlyn menor

-Ah, ¿ahora quieres que salve tu escroto? - pregunto la Kaitlyn menor sarcásticamente

-Dinos quien eres y que planeas hacer con Sherman Peabody y Riley Anderson- amenazo Kaitlyn

-No lo sé- respondió Jack

En ese momento el dedo anular del guante se quemó.

-Ahhhh!- gritaba la Kaitlyn menor

-Ok, ok, mi nombre es Jack Thompson y soy un agente de la LV- Respondió Jack

-Y que haces aquí? - pregunto la Kaitlyn mayor

-Eh… no lo sé- intento mentir Jack

En ese momento el dedo de en medio del guante se quemó.

-Aah! ¡Ah! ¡Te juro que no lo sé! - grito Jack asustándose e intentando mentir

-Dile! ¡Dile por lo que más quieras! - le grito la Kaitlyn menor

-Por favor no me dispares ahí! - suplico Jack

En ese momento el dedo índice del guante se quemó.

-No no no no no! ¡Ya van cuatro tiros! ¡No me dispares por favor! No me dispares ahí!- gritaba Jack

-Voy a disparar- la amenazo la Kaitlyn mayor

-Está bien! ¡Te lo diré! Soy Jack Thompson, Agente de la Liga de Villanos, que esta infiltrada en la LAV, me enviaron aquí para causar una pelea entre Sherman Peabody y Riley Anderson, los lideres de la Fuerza del tiempo, y luego separarlos para dejar al equipo vulnerable, atacarlos a ellos y matar al director de la LAV Sillas PieTraseron- explico Jack

La Kaitlyn mayor enfurecida quemo el pulgar de su guante y lo que quedaba de este y le disparo en la entrepierna a Jack, cosa que lo dejo inconsciente

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Grito la Kaitlyn menor horrorizada- le disparaste! ¡En sus genitales!

-Y que queridas que hiciera? - pregunto la Kaitlyn mayor- solo asustándolo asi diría la verdad

-Pero enserio tenías que dispararle? - pregunto la menor

-No había otra manera, además papá me enseño que, en los chicos, ese es su punto débil, ahora solo hay que decirle a nuestros padres y tíos sobre Jack- respondió la mayor

-Y cómo? Ellos no pueden saber que estamos aquí- respondió la Kaitlyn menor

-Tengo una idea- respondió la Kaitlyn mayor

Horas más tarde, Sherman junto con sus amigos salían de la escuela para tomar rumbo a sus casas.

-Pobre Carl con eso de que lo comprometieron, el pobre planeaba contarle a Abby todo el asunto del compromiso antes del jueves! su agenda de color es ahora inútil!- respondio Ed

-La desventaja de un horario apretado, puedes posponer un evento, mas no superarlo- opino Ken

-Pues no es su culpa, el director va a estar muy ocupado con todo el retraso para cuidar el baile. Además, le dio a todos un día libre mañana para prepararse para el baile- explico Sherman- Mañana estaremos trabajando en toda la producción, si ayuda en algo, puedes ayudarnos con el tema.

-¡Día libre mañana !- exclamo la joven Helena

-¿Se supone que eso me hace sentir mejor?- pregunto la joven Ellinor

En ese momento Jack apareció amarrado, amordazado y colgando del techo de la entrada.

-Que rayos? – pregunto la joven Helena

-Que ese no es el chico nuevo? - pregunto la joven Penny

-Pero que le hicieron ahí abajo? Parece como si le hubieran disparado- opino la joven Riley

-Miren, tiene una nota- respondió el joven Andy

El joven Sherman se acercó a Jack y le quito la nota que traía pegada y la leyó en voz alta.

\- " _Él es Jack Thompson, Agente de la Liga de Villanos, que esta infiltrada en la LAV, lo enviaron aquí para causar una pelea entre Sherman Peabody y Riley Anderson, los líderes de la Fuerza del tiempo, y luego separarlos para dejar al equipo vulnerable, atacarlos a ellos y matar al director de la LAV Sillas PieTraseron_ " " _Atentamente: Una aliada del tiempo del futuro_ "- leyó el joven Sherman

Todos los chicos no tenían palabras para lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Debemos ir a la LAV, y avisarles de inmediato- respondió el joven Sherman

-Pero nuestros vehículos están en nuestras casas- respondió la joven Birgit

-Vamos entonces- respondió Sherman- que cada quien vaya por los suyos y nos vemos en el puente George Washington en 15 minutos

-De acuerdo- respondió el resto del equipo

Cada uno de los chicos tomaron camino a sus respectivas casas, no sin antes que Andy cortara la cuerda de donde Jack estaba amarrado y luego encerrarle casi todo el cuerpo en un cubo de hielo.

Una vez que los chicos ya se habían ido, ambas Kaitlyn salieron de su escondite que era detrás de unos arbustos.

-Fiu! Lo logramos, salvamos nuestro futuro- opino la Kaitlyn menor

-Aun no, hay que cerciorarnos de que logren deshacerse de la LV- Respondió la mayor

Más tarde ambas chicas pelirrojas se encontraban en el puente George Washington esperando la llega de sus padres.

-Que jóvenes se ven aquí mamá, papá y los demás- opino la Kaitlyn menor

-Es lógico, aquí mamá, papá, y los demás son unos adolescentes, bueno, tía Margo y tío Antonio no tanto- opino la Kaitlyn mayor- imagínate como estarán de jóvenes los abuelos Henry, Jessica, Stan y Chloe.

-Cierto- respondió la Kaitlyn menor

En ese momento todo el equipo del pasado se reunió cerca del puente.

Cada uno saco sus dispositivos que activaron sus moto-luces submarinas y las activo, las moto-luces aparecieron y todos saltaron del puente y tomaron camino hacia la LAV.

Por su parte las 2 Kaitlyns saltaron al agua y se sujetaron de la parte de atrás de las moto-luces submarinas de sus padres aguantando todo lo posible la respiración.

Momentos después, todo el equipo llego a la LAV.

Por su parte las 2 Kaitlyns se mantenían agarradas debajo de las plataformas.

-Chicos que hacen aquí? - pregunto Pietraseron

-Necesitamos hablar con usted- respondió la joven Penny

-Que necesitan? - pregunto Pietraseron

En ese momento sacaron a Jack de uno de las moto-luces submarinas.

-Y el quien es? - pregunto Piestraseron

-Mire, venía con esto cuando lo encontramos- respondio el joven Sherman entregándole la nota a Pietraseron

Mientras Pietraseron leía la nota, el joven can Peabody II empezó a olfatear algo y se acercó a la orilla de la plataforma, justo donde las Kaitlyn mayor y menor colgaban.

Peabody II las miro sin entender muy bien que pasaba, a lo que ambas simplemente hicieron sonido de silencio con el dedo, al que Peabody II les entendió.

Regresando con los chicos y Pietraseron…

-Entonces tratan de decirme que el es un agente de la LV que esta infiltrada aquí? –pregunto Pietraseron a lo que los chicos respondieron de manera afirmativa- No lo se chicos, si fuera asi, ya nos habriamos dado cuenta

En ese momento las alarmas de la LAV empezaron a sonar y todos los prisioneros empezaron a salir.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- respondió el joven Antonio

-Que esta sucediendo?- pregunto la joven Brigit

-Vaya vaya vaya, veo que nos encontraron- se oyo decir a un hombre detras de ellos

Los chicos voltearon y vieron que se trataba de un hombre alto, algo viejo con traje gris y lentes.

-Quien es usted?- pregunto el joven Antonio

-La pregunta correcta es, ¿a quienes se van a enfrentar?- respondio aquel hombre y detras de el aparecieron todos los villanos que fueron capturados por la LAV, entre ellos estaban Vector (a quien la LAV habia traido de la luna), El Macho, Baltazar Bratt, Rhino, Bellweather y muchos otros.

Los chicos al ver que todos los villanos de la LAV estaban libres, no supieron que decir, en especial Antonio porque su padre era uno de ellos.

Pero eso no era lo peor, detras de los viilanos salieron replicas roboticas de los chicos.

-Es una broma no?- pregunto la joven Brigit

En ese momento aparecio una especie de criatura gigante muy extraña de la bolsa amniotica, la criatura media como 3 metros de altura pero con puas en la espalda, de color morado con mucho pelo y con una voz que los chicos reconocieron.

-Hola chicos, me extrañaron?- pregunto la criatura giante

-Desde cuando Aksel se convirtio en abominacion todo morado y peludo?- preguntaron los jovenes Andy y Helena

-No lo ven? ustedes siempre fueron considerados como heroes, esta noche les demostraremos a la gente que no es cierto, Ataquenlos!- exclamo aquel hombre

-Traseron corra!- pidio la joven Birgit

Pietraseron obedecio y salio corriendo.

Todos los villanos, versiones roboticas de los chicos y Aksel corrieron hacia los chicos a quienes no les quedo escapatoria mas que salir volando a travez del techo.

Los chicos salieron volando a travez del techo mientras los otros los iban persiguiendo.

-Nesecitamos hacer algo- opino la joven Ellinor

-Hay que separarnos, talvez asi los vensamos mas facilmente- repondio el joven Sherman

-Buena idea, Ellinor, Kristy y Ken al sur, Andy, Brigit, Ed y Angelita al Este, Helena y Kurt al oeste, Antonio, Zita, Edith, Agnes, Penny, Margo, Riley y yo al Norte- respondio Sherman

Cada quien tomo su camino, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Antonio, Penny, Riley y Sherman eran perseguidos por Vector, Balthazar Bratt y Bellweather

-Adivinen quien volvio?- pregunto Vector

-Otravez tu?- pregunto Edith

-Diganle hola al lanza calamares, oh yeah!- rio Vector lanzando uno

-No en mi guardia! ataque flecha de unicornio!- grito Agnes disparando una flecha con un cuerno de unicornio dandole al arma de Vector

-Ahhhh, no es justo no es justo, no es justo- se quejaba Vector mientras hacia un puchero

-Te dije que era mala idea- le reclamo Bellweather

-A ver si se libran de mi, espero que les guste la musica de Led Zepelin- respondio Balthazar Bratt

Bratt lanzo con su piano guitarra una de las mas estruendosas canciones de aquel grupo.

Mientras tanto en la base de la LAV ambas Kaitlyns se levantaban y salian de su escondite.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- respondio la Kaitlyn menor

-No, no podemos interferir, aqui nuestros padres tienen que hacer el trabajo por si solos

Devuelta a la pelea...

la batalla se habia propagado, aun cuando a los villanos menores fue facil ahora le tocaba el mas grande y ese era Aksel

Los chicos trataron de derrotar a sus contra partes roboticas, pero les fue inutil.

Sherman por su contraparte robotica, Riley igual, Antonio fue derrotado facilmente por la contraparte de Andy, Margo fue derrotada por su propia contraparte, Edith por la suya, Andy y Brigit por la de Antonio, Agnes por la suya, Penny por la suya, Ellinor por la de Kristy, Kristy por la de Ellinor, Helena por la de Kurt, Kurt por la de Helena, Ed por la de Angelita, Angelita por la de Ed, Zita por la de Ken, y Ken por la de Zita lo cual provoco que ninguno pudiera usar sus poderes.

-Esto es malo- respondio la Kaitlyn menor

-Aqui es donde entro yo- respondio la mayor

La Kaitlyn mayor se transorfmo en su version adulta y desde su escondite con todas sus fuerzas logro electrocutar a todos los robots que tenian capturados a los Chicos.

Los chicos aterrizaron al suelo despues de que los robots al ser destruidos los dejaran caer.

-Ahora si me han hecho enojar- respondio Aksel

Aksel con sus poderes empezo a encender sus ojos.

-Ay no!- exclamo Antonio

Aksel lanzo rayos de sus ojos hacia los chicos, pero Riley con un salto mortal cayo frente al equipo se interpuso para detener los rayos con su campo de fuerza.

Riley con un paso al frente creo un gran campo de fuerza cruzando sus muñecas sacando volando a Aksel.

-Esto se esta poniendo feo- opino el joven Andy

-Ya hemos vencido otros villanos antes- respondio Riley poniendose en posicion de combate

Los chicos se pusieron en posicion de combate preparandose para pelear...

Aksel se levanto y fue hacia el equipo, Antonio con todas sus fuerzas lanzo una llamarada a la cual hace poco habia llamado "ataque supernova", mientras Zita lo golpeaba, Aksel a pesar de todo mantenia resistencia al ataque de Antonio y Zita, hasta que con un fuerte golpe los saco volando.

-Noooo! Antonio!- exclamo Margo

Antonio y Zita habian caido en el techo de un edificio a pocos metros de ahi.

-Uhg, que golpe- se quejo Antonio tratando de levantarse

-Estas bien Antonio?- pregunto Zita

-Si- respondio el pelinegro, pero en eso se percato de algo- Zita! tu brazo!

La chica ojiverde volteo hacia su brazo prostetico y vio que lo tenia destruido.

-Oh, no te preocupes, despues me lo pueden arreglar

Antonio y se volvio a prender en fuego y regreso a la batalla con sus compañeros de equipo

Devuelta con los chicos, habian vencido a Aksel con una fuerte dosis del antidoto PX-49.

-Fiu! casi no la contamos- opino el joven Andy

-Si verdad?- respondio el joven Sherman

En ese momento, la policia y agentes de la LAV llegaron.

-Gracias Fuerza del Tiempo, todos aqui se los agradecemos- respondio el jefe de la policia

-No hay de que señores, asegurense de mantener a todos y cada uno de estos en prisiones de alta seguridad- respondio Sherman y junto con el resto del equipo regresaron volando al penthouse.

Momentos despues los chios aterrizaron en el techo del penthouse, Ken, Ed, Kristy, Angelita, Andy, Helena y Kurt decidieron pasar un rato en el penthouse antes de regresar a sus respectivas casas.

-Mamá! Papá! Tia Delores! Ya volvimos!- exclamo Sherman

-Chicos! estuvieron increibles alla!- exclamo Henry quien junto con Jessica

-Gracias papá- sonrio Sherman

Esa misma tarde habian llamado al resto de la familia, incluso amigos de la familia, los primeros en llegar fueron los padres de Penny y de Riley...

-Penny!- exclamo Petunia Peterson, osea la hermana menor de Penny de apenas 3 años de Edad.

-Petunia!- exclamo Penny corriendo a cargar a su hermanita menor

Momentos despues llegaron Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Hans, Liv, Rapunzel, Eugene y Ellinor.

-Ya vez hermana? , deberias unirte, es divertido y asombroso salvar al mundo- le insistio Kristy a Elli

-Lo pensare, hermanita- respondio Ellinor

Despues llegaron Gru, Lucy, Nick y Judy junto con sus respectivos hijos Kaden, Zack, Grayson y Ellie quienes ya tenian 4 años de edad, acompañados de algunos minions.

-En serio toda la LAV fue infiltrada? -pregunto Lucy

-Si, estuvo todo bien feo- respondio Agnes

-Incluso Aksel se convirtio en un Abominacion todo feo, grandote y peludo- respondio Andy

-Parecia tortuga ninja- respondio la joven Helena

-Exacto!- rio Andy

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela...

-Gracias por la sugerencia, Irving, pero no creo que "el día de La Fuerza del Tiempo" sea un buen tema para el baile- respondio Sherman

-¡Pero eso es un día nacional en Drusselstein- chillo Irving

-¡SIGUIENTE !- exclamo Mason

-Hola Riley -Sonrio Sherman

-Que estas haciendo?- pregunto Riley

-Discutiendo ideas para el tema del baile de esta noche- explico Penny

-Muy bien, creo que tenemos la idea de Andy y Brigit para un baile noruego y un baile ejipcio de Penny, pero no estoy seguro de cuál deberíamos elegir. ¿Qué te parece, Riley?-pregunto Sherman

-Ambas son grandes ideas pero no lo se- respondio Riley

Desde su escondite, ambas Kaitlyns veian la situacion.

-Papá está perdiendo el tiempo con esta cosa de "elegir el tema del baile". Probablemente debería ayudarlo ...-Opino la Kaitlyn menor

-Nesecito algo de ayuda, tantos temas buenos para el baile, y ninguno para elegir- se lamento Sherman

-Que tal un baile noruego de invierno con mascaras?- sugirio la Kaitlyn menor lo suficientemente fuerte para que su padre la oyera

-Baile noruego de invierno con mascaras? ¿quien dijo eso?- pregunto Sherman volteando

Sherman volteo y vio a Margo y Antonio y creyo que ellos fueron los de la idea

-¡Es una idea increíble! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! Sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy ... y por cierto Margo, tu voz suena un poco aguda, talvez sea por tu embarazo-opino Sherman

Margo y Antonio solo quedaron en silencio, no supieron que decir ante la respuesta de Sherman.

Regresando con los chicos Sherman saco unos planos para el baile de medio otoño (aunque el tema tiene que ver con el invierno, jaja ya se no me mido)

-El tema del baile sera Baile noruego de invierno con mascaras, usaremos el gimnasio y decoraremos todo por dentro y por fuera, así que parece una casa antigua con un toque de neoclasicismo. Las chicas usarán todos sus conocimientos y habilidades para hacer los trajes que usaremos. Con todo esto cubierto, Andy y Helena estáran a cargo de los detalles que harían que esta danza parezca tan real como pueda. Éllos son buenos en eso, he utilizado azulejos europeos en el vestíbulo- explico Sherman

-También se puede utilizar una alfombra roja, de esa manera se verá elegante y hará un bonito contraste con el azulejo- opino Riley

-¡ERES UN GENIO!-exclamaron Sherman, Penny y Riley

Durante el resto del dia mientras los chicos preparaban todo para el baile de la noche.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio donde estaban preparando las cosas...

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer Carl? ¿Puedes pedirle a Abby que baile incluso con este lío familiar?- pregunto Mason

-Suficiente Mason no tienes que burlarte de mí, además, todavía no veo que le hayas pedido a alguna chica ir al baile contigo- le dijo Carl

-Es cierto, casi lo olvido! Jill! quieres ir al baile conmigo?- pregunto Mason

-Me encantaría Mason!- exclamo Jill

-Ahí tienes, ahora ¿quién es el que no tiene cita?- pregunto Mason burlonamente

-Touché- opino Carl

-Hey mira, ahí viene tu oportunidad- le dijo Mason al ver que Abby se acercaba a ellos

-Hola Carl! te he estado buscando. Quería preguntarte si todavía quieres ir al baile conmigo- le pregunto Abby

-Sí! claro. No es que tenga un compromiso importante que involucre mi futuro matrimonial- rio Carl nerviosamente

-Genial! Entonces recógeme a las siete- exclamo Abby

-Genial! jeje- reia Carl nerviosamente mientras veía como Abby se iba a ayudar a sus compañeras ...

-Eso es Carl, no querras dejarla esperando- opino Mason

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí...

-Hola Andy!- lo saludo Brigit

-Oh, hola Brigit te estaba buscando- respondio el platinado

-Yo también te estaba buscando, quería preguntarte si querrías ir al baile conmigo- le pidió la chica

-Te me adelantaste! yo te iba a preguntar eso- opino Andy

-Ah si?- pregunto Brigit

-Si, inicialmente iba a ir con Rose, pero luego de descubrir que ella y su tio eran de los de la LV, cambie de opinion, asi que iba a preguntarte si querrías ir conmigo- le pregunto Andy

-Me encantaría!- exclamo Brigit abalanzándose sobre su amigo platinado

-Hasta que a mi hermano porfin se le prendio el foco!- opino Helena quien estaba escondida junto con Kurt cerca de ahi

Horas mas tarde los chicos fueron a sus casas a prepararse para el baile...

-Espero que a Sherman le guste mi vestido- respondio Riley quien acababa de salir de vestirse

Riley usaba un vestido amarillo con negro, un poco descubierto por arriba y sin mangas (con un diseño muy similar al que uso Anna en la coronación de su hermana)

-Te vez super hermosa y atractiva esta noche! Cada chico va a mirarte esta noche!- exclamo Chloe

\- Gracias Mamá, pero esta noche mi atencion tiene que ser solo para Sherman y Penny

Mientras tanto en casa de Andy y Helena...

-Te vez preciosa hija! estoy segura de que llamaras la atencion de muchos chicos!- opino Liv al ver a su hija Helena con un vestido con un diseño al que Elsa uso en su coronación entre morado y rosa

-Gracias mamá, pero no crees que los aretes son muy grandes?-pregunto Helena mostando que sus aretes eran muy grandes y llamativos que hasta parecian reflectores

-Talvez tu abuela Astrid exagero un poco con los aretes que te envio, te puedo prestar uno de nos mios- respondio Liv dandole unos mas pequeños color rojo

En el cuarto de Andy...

-Te digo que hijo?, con ese traje te vez igual a mi cuando tenia tu edad- opino Hans a Andy quien usaba un fino traje color blanco con detalles en rojo y en dorado

-Aunque a mi me gustaria darle un poco de mi estilo- opino Elsa lanzando un pequeño rayo que modifico el traje cambiandole los detalles rojo y dorado por azul cielo y plateado

-Wow mamá! me gusta, ya me gustaria saber como hacer mi propia ropa de hielo- opino Andy

-Ya pronto te enseñare- sonrio Elsa

-Y no podrias hacerme ropa de hielo a mi tambien?-pregunto Hans a Elsa

En el cuarto de las primas de Andy...

-Listo, ya quedaste hija- exclamo Anna viendo que su hija Kristy ya estaba lista para el baile

-Gracias mamá, espero gustarle a Ken con este vestido- opino Kristy quien usaba un vestido verde con negro y amarillo

-Elli, ten mucho cuidado, si un muchacho te invita a bailar primero pregunta cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones- le aconsejo Kristoff

-Crees que no lo hago?- pregunto Elli quien llevaba un vestido similar al se su hermana solo que morado con rojo

-Espero que a Elliott le gustes- opino Kristy

En el cuarto de Brigit...

-Te vez hermosa con ese vestido hija!- exclamo Mildri al ver a su hija- como quisiera que tu padre estuviera aqui para verte

-Descuida mamá, estoy segura de que papá nos esta viendo desde alla arriba diciendo lo mismo que tu- opino Brigit quien llevaba un bello vestido escotado azul oscuro con violeta y negro

-Estamos seguros de que a Andy se le caera la boca cuando te vea- opinaron Olaf y Sussanne

Mas tarde en el baile de medio otoño...

-¡Hola Riley!- la saludaron Helena y Kurt

-Hola chicos! ¡Guau, que ambos se ven genial!- opino Riley

-Gracias, porcierto... Acabo de ver a Sherman aquí, pero ¿no se juntaron tu y Penny con el?- pregunto Helena

-A eso iba- respondio Riley

-Que mis ojos sean bendecidos por verte! ¡Qué hermosa damisela acabo de encontrar!- exclamo aquella voz, era Sherman quien estaba vestido con un traje negro, capa rojo oscuro y un antifaz negro con algunos adornos-¿Puedo pedir algo de su precioso tiempo esta noche?

-Hola Sherman- lo saludo Riley sonrojada

-Nosotros los dejamos, vamos a bailar un poco, ¿verdad Kurt?- pregunto Helena

-Seguro. Nos vemos chicos- se despidio Kurt y el y Helena se alejaron de ahi

-Me alegra verte, y Penny donde esta?- pregunto Sherman

-Destras de ti- le susurro Penny al oido quien estaba detras de Sherman con un bello y escotado vestido color rosa

-Caramba Penny! luces... radiante, tu y Riley- opino Sherman tratando de mantener el control

-Esa era la idea- respondieron ambas

-Muy bien, en ese caso ya pueden empezar!- exclamo Sherman hacia el escenario

-Que es esto Sherman?- preguntaron Penny y Riley

-Quería hacer algo especial para ustedes y creo que sé como hacerlo- explico Sherman- Que tal si empezamos con algo movido?-pregunto Sherman llevando a sus 2 novias rubias al centro de la pista de baile justo cuando empezo a sonar una cancion...

 _Uh, rock me Amadeus_

 _Uh, rock me Amadeus_

 _Uh, rock me Amadeus_

 _Uh, rock me Amadeus_

 _Pu Pu Pu Pu PunkerPunker Punker_

 _Pu Pu Pu Pu Punker PunkerPunker_

 _Er war ein Punker  
Und er lebte in der großen Stadt  
Es war in Wien, war Vienna_

 _Wo er alles tat_

Conforme avanzaba la musica varias parejas se acercaban a bailar a la pista de baile, entre ellas Andy con Brigit, Helena con Kurt, Ellinor con Elliott, Edvin con Angelita, Carl con Abby, Mason con Jill, Edith con Edik, Agnes con David, Ken con Kristy, entre muchos otros...

 _Er hatte Schulden denn er trank  
Doch ihn liebten alle Frauen  
Und jede rief:  
Come and rock me AmadeusEr war Superstar  
Er war populär  
Er war so exaltiert  
Because er hatte FlairEr war ein Virtuose  
War ein Rockidol  
Und alles rief:_

 _Come and rock me Amadeus_

 _Amadeus, Amadeus, Amadeus_

 _Amadeus, Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus, Amadeus - oh, oh, oh - Amadeus  
Come and rock me Amadeus!  
Amadeus, Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus, Amadeus, Amadeus_

-Esta foto va directo para el album!- exclamo Irving tomandoles foto a Sherman, Penny y Riley mientras bailaban

 _Amadeus, Amadeus - oh, oh, oh - Amadeus_

 _Es war um siebzehnhundertachtzig_

 _Und es war in Wien  
No plastic money anymore  
Die Banken gegen ihnWoher die Schulden kamen  
War wohl jedermann bekannt  
Er war ein Mann der Frauen  
Frauen liebten_

Despues de que la cancion terminara los chicos ya estaban lo suficientemente acelerados, asi que ciertas personas subieron al escenario a tocar y cantar una cancion mas lenta y relajada...

-Mamá? Papá?- preguntaron Andy y Helena al ver a sus padres en el escenario.

En ese momento la musica empezo a sonar y entre Liv y Elsa empezaron a cantar...

Elsa: _I stood out here once before  
With my head held in my hands  
For all that I had known of this place  
I could never understand..._

 _On the hills the fires burned at midnight  
Superstition plagued the air  
Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight  
The stars are out and magic is here..._

Elsa: _I wished on the seven sisters  
Bring to me wisdom of age  
All that's locked within the book of secrets  
I longed for the knowledge of the sage..._

 _On the hills the fires burned at midnight  
Superstition plagued the air  
Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight  
Stars are out and magic is here  
The stars are out and magic is here..._

Elsa: _So, the sisters smiled to themselves  
And they whispered as they shone  
And it was from that very instant  
I knew I would never be alone..._

 _While on the hills  
The fires burned at midnight  
Superstition plagued the air  
Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight  
Stars are out and magic is here  
The stars are out and magic is here..._

-Vamos Carl! Es hora de bailar, o es que acaso no te gusta- pregunto Abby tratando de llevar bailar a Carl

-Pero yo no sé bailar vals!- exclamo Carl

Elsa: _Many stars were long forgotten  
Many faded and became ghosts  
Still my sisters glittered down from heaven  
Always there when I neede them most..._

 _And on the hills the fires burned at midnight  
Superstition plagued the air  
Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight  
Stars are out and magic is here  
The stars are out magic is here..._

-Debemos admitir Sherman que no esperabamos esto- opino Riley

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Sherman

-Todo en general, pensé que después de tantos años conociéndote, ya no podrías sorprendernos, a ninguna- opino Penny

-Pues se equivocan... opino Sherman quien con un simple movimiento las hizo girar, cosa que las sorprendio a ambas

-Wooow! Es increíble para finalmente verlos bailando! El cambio de color idea que tuve para las paredes resultó perfecto para este momento- opino la Kaitlyn mayor quien los veia bailar desde su escondite

Elsa, Liv y Hans: _I stood out here once before  
With my head held in my hands  
For all that I had known of this place  
I could never understand_

 _On the hills the fires burned at midnight  
Superstition plagued the air  
Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight  
Stars are out and magic is here  
The stars are out magic is here  
The stars are out magic is here  
The stars are out magic is here_

La cancion termino y todos los presentes aplaudieron...

-Bueno sabionda, debemos admitir que nuestras mamás cantan bien- opino Andy

-Talves por eso tenemos al mismo papá- opino Helena

-Que suerte tienen- opinaron Brigit y Kurt

En ese momento las luces que iluminaban la pista y el escenario empezaron a parpadear hasta que se apagaron...

-No !, ¡no !, ¡ahora no están bien al fin !, estúpidos y obsoletos cables de cobre !- exclamo la Kaitlyn menor- al menos con la distracción de voltaje inestable, ppodemos escabullirnos sin ser descubiertas

Y dicho y hecho ambas Kaitlyns corrieron lo mas rapido que pudo sin que nadie en el baile la descubriera...

-Debe ser un fallo en el sistema de cables del generador- opino Sherman

-Pero se puede reparar rápido ¿no?- pregunto Riley

-Voy a tener que revisar todo el sistema del edificio, y sin Margo, Antonio o alguna de mis hermanas podría tomar un par de horas- explico Sherman

-Oh, ya veo- opino Riley- pero no te preocupes, podemos esperar

-Si, no me tardare- respondio Sherman

Mas tarde Sherman quien estaba afuera de la escuela habia terminado de reparar el cableado de las luces...

-Bien, lo bueno era que sólo había algunos cables con problemas terminales y no había incendio que lamentar-opino Sherman sentandose en una banca- fiu! esto de tener 2 novias no es nada facil, que bueno que ya me acostumbre

El pelirrojo se levanto y regreso al baile.

-Sherman! no te tardaste!- opino Penny

-Si, no fue nada del otro mundo, sólo había algunos cables con problemas terminales y no había incendio que lamentar-opino Sherman- que les parece si vamos a dar un paseo y un poco de aire?

-Uhm, ok- opino Riley un poco nerviosa y ella, Penny y Sherman se alejaban del baile

Momentos despues Sherman, Penny y Riley caminaban por el central park.

-Estos dias han sido muy locos, no creen?- pregunto Sherman

-Si... antier Margo anuncio su embarazo, ayer tuvimos que detener a la LV y hoy el baile de medio otoño, se nota que nuestra vida no es nada normal, jeje- rio Penny

-Vaya que no- respondio Riley

-Pero hoy es nuestra noche especial, y hay que disfrutarla al maximo- respondio Sherman

Mientras tanto desde unos arbustos Ambas Kaitlyns veian todo.

-No puede ser! esta pasando!- chillo la Kaitlyn menor

En ese momento una especie de brillo color azul aparecio entre ambas Kaitlyns y de repente ocurrio un gran destello que llamo la atencion de Sherman, Penny y Riley

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Penny

-Vino de por alla, vamos a ver- respondio Sherman

El pelirrojo y ambas rubias fueron hacia el origen de ese brillo y solo vieron a una niña, esa niña Kaitlyn pero de 13 años, ya que al fusionarse la de 12 y la de 15, hubo una diferencia de edad creando a una Kaitlyn de 13 años, con sus tipicos lentes circulares y volvia a tener sus ojos azul y ambar.

-Estas bien pequeña?- pregunto Sherman

Kaitlyn reacciono y volteo a ver a su padre del pasado.

-Si, estoy bien- y Kaitlyn se percato de que ahora tenia 13 años.

-Quien eres? -pregunto Sherman al ver a aquella chica pelirroja

Aquella chica solo estaba ahi de pie mirandolos sin decir nada...

-Soy... una amiga, de muy lejos- mintio Kaitlyn

Sherman vio detenidamente a la chica pelirroja.

-Oh, bueno, Yo soy Penny Peterson, ella es mi amiga Riley Anderson y el es Sherman Peabody, nuestro novio

Kaitlyn solo sonrió al ver que todo habia funcionado

-Bueno, solo vine por un segundo, me tengo que ir, pero dentro de un tiempo me volverán a ver, se los aseguro- respondió Kailtyn

Kaitlyn acciono la maquina la cual abrio un tunel de tiempo frente a ella.

Kaitlyn camino hacia el tunel pero a solo un paso de entrar volteo a ver las versiones jovenes de sus padres.

-Adios, los vere en el futuro- sonrio Kaitlyn

-Adios - respondieron Sherman y Riley

Kaitlyn sonrio y entro al tunel de tiempo el cual se cerro al momento en que ella entro.

-Te vere en el futuro... hija- respondio Sherman en su mente sonriendo


	28. Chapter 28

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS AL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTOS ULTIMOS AÑOS DISFRUTE ESCRIBIR ESTA SAGA DE HISTORIAS, POR SI NO LO NOTARON, EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ES EL MAS LARGO DE TODA ESTA SAGA DE HISTORIA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, LA HISTORIA DE "P de Papá" QUE ES INDEPENDIENTE A ESTA SAGA LA CONTINUARE ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAYAMOS AL ULTIMO CAPITULO...**

Kaitlyn camino hacia el tunel pero a solo un paso de entrar volteo a ver las versiones jovenes de sus padres.

-Adios, los vere en el futuro- sonrio Kaitlyn

-Adios - respondieron Sherman y Riley

Kaitlyn sonrio y entro al tunel de tiempo el cual se cerro al momento en que ella entro.

-Te vere en el futuro... hija- respondio Sherman en su mente sonriendo

Dentro del tunel de tiempo, Kaitlyn veia fragmentos de lo que terminaria pasando despues, desde el nacimiento de su prima Alexia, la boda de Sherman con Penny y Riley, el rencuentro de Andy con su gemela perdida Idun, su convivencia con sus hermanos mayores Mike y Pamela, etc, y de repente un destello blanco la ilumino y todo se puso oscuro.

Kaitlyn se desperto, se encontraba en su cuarto del penthouse, traia puesto su pijama color rojo, al levantarse se dio cuenta de que en su reloj holografico y vio que era 14 de Mayo del año 2038.

Al leer la fecha, la pelirroja se dio cuenta que era el dia siguiente de cuando en la otra realidad cayo del vueltaras.

Kaitlyn salio de su cuarto y se dirigio a la cocina en donde Sherman, Riley, Penny y a los 6 hijos del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina preparaban el desayuno.

-Mamá! papá!- exclamo Kaitlyn corriendo a abrazar a sus padres

-Kaitlyn! alfin despiertas- exclamo Riley

-No saben cuanto los extrañe- respondio Kaitlyn

Penny y Riley no entendian muy bien a que se referia la chica pelirroja, pero Sherman si lo sabia.

-Tienes hambre hija?- pregunto Sherman

-Si papá, y mucha- respondio Kaitlyn

-Que bueno, porque te hice tu desayuno favorito, omellette de jamon con queso- respondio el pelirrojo

-Gracias papá- respondio Kaitlyn tomando asiento

-Tus hermanos aun no se levantan?- pregunto Penny

-Eh... creo que no- respondio Kaitlyn

Penny fue al pasillo.

-Mike! Pamela! Vengan a desayunar!- exclamo Penny

Momentos despues, ambos mellizos rubios y de ojos azules aparecieron en la cocina.

-Mike! Pamela!- exclamo Kaitlyn corriendo a abrazar a sus 2 medios hermanos mayores

-Eh... estas bien hermanita?- pregunto Pamela desconcertada

-Solo queria decirles que los quiero- respondio Kaitlyn

-Y nosotros a ti- respondio Mike

Los 3 hermanos se sentaron en la mesa a desayunar.

-Emocionado por tu carrera de hoy campeon?- pregunto Sherman

-Si papá, y mucho- respondio Mike con la boca repleta de cereal- y si gano, invitare a Bruni a cenar esta noche

Una vez que acabaron de desayunar, fueron a vestirse.

Mientras Kaitlyn se vestia con un pantalon blanco y una playera roja, un leve viento abrio las ventanas.

Kaitlyn al sentir esas rafagas de viento se levanto de su cama, y fue a cerrar las ventanas, pero al regresar a su cama se percato de un pequeño regalo con una carta sobre su cama.

Kaitlyn abrio la carta la cual decia asi...

"Querida Kaitlyn, espero que te la estes pasando bien, nos alegra saber que hayas logrado salvar el futuro, ahora cuando vuelvas a viajar en el tiempo tu sola, ten en mente que con un error, todo el tiempo y el futuro se puede arruinar, que bueno que aprendieras eso"

"Te quieren El Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina"

Kaitlyn no lo podia creer, varios años despues de la muerte de sus abuelos el Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina y aun asi le enviaban felicitaciones por corregir la linea temporal y acto seguido abrio el regalo el cual era un cuadro con una fotografia de todo el equipo original de la Fuerza del Tiempo: Sherman, Penny, Riley, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Brigit, Zita, Helena, Kurt, Andy y Antonio, Ken, Ed, Angelita, Ellinor, Kristy, Elliott, Joan, Susana, Idun y Vidar con los 6 canes y tambien estaban, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Hans, Liv, Rapunzel, Eugene, Joey, Garrett, Jaime, Gideon, Arche, Delores, Gru, Lucy, Dru, Nick, Judy, Kaden, Zack, Grayson, Ellie, Petunia, Paul, Patty, Henry, Jessica, Bergdis, Bruni, Bifrost, Biyn, Bodile, Gray, Kell, Kol, Rangfrid, Kleng, Erland, Gullveig, Frode, Bolthor, Mike, Helena Carrington junto con su mascota Lucy, Pamela, Alexia, Eliza, Mary, Adam, Riden, Los 9 hijos de Ed y Angelita, Hiro, Miguel, Gogo, Tadashi, Honey, Fred, Abigail, Wasabi, Coco, Rosa, Abel, Cass, Sam, Callaghan y Ella misma

Kaitlyn despues de varios minutos de contemplar la fotografia guardo la carta y el cuadro lo puso en su librero.

Mas tarde, la Familia Peabody Peterson Anderson llegaba al campo de la escuela de los chicos que es donde se realiraria la carrera.

-Al fin llegan!- creiamos que no- opinaron Margo y Antonio

Kaitlyn por su parte sonreía al ver que ahora el futuro era feliz.

Todos tomaron camino hacia las gradas, pero en eso una mano toco el hombro de Kaitlyn, ella volteo y vio quien era.

-Riden!- exclamo Kaitlyn abrazando al peliblanco- te extrañe mucho

-Y yo a ti Kaitlyn, Te ves diferente- respondio Riden

-Me siento diferente, ¿y diferente te gusta?

-Diferente es... Diferente es grandioso- respondio Riden

La pelirroja y el peliblanco subieron a las gradas estaban.

En ese momento con un estruendoso sonido empezo la carrera y los chicos competidores (entre ellos Mike) empezaron a correr.

Mike gracias a su supervelocidad podia revasar a su competencia, pero a la vez procuraba que no fuera tan notorio para no delaterse y al final termino ganando el primer lugar.

Todos fueron a felicitarlo, pero principalmente Bruni lo felicito con un beso en los labios.

-Felicidades hijo!- opino Penny

-Hijo! estuviste increible alla !- opino Sherman llegando junto con Henry y Jessica a felicitarlas

-Gracias papá, fue increible todo- respondio Mike

En ese momento empezo a temblar.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- respondió el Antonio

-Que esta sucediendo?- pregunto Brigit

Justo en ese instante de la tierra salio un taladro gigante.

-Vean a el subterraneo! siempre estoy abajo de ti! pero nada esta abajo de mi!- grito el sujeto saliendo del taladro

Mientras tanto todo el equipo veian el suceso desde abajo.

Kaitlyn volteo a ver a sus costados y vio a sus familiares tenian sus trajes puestos.

La pelirroja sonrio y de un momento a otro se transformo en su version adulta y todos corrieron hacia la batalla.


End file.
